L'Oeil d'Horus
by Neko Gina ao
Summary: Lors de sa suite de la congrégation Allen emprunte l'arche, mais celle-ci ne l'envois pas ou il avait décidé mais à Poudlard ou il aura la mission de protéger Harry du retour de Voldemort. Avec le tournoi des trois sorciers cela peut s'avérer difficile, Allen réussira t-il à rentrer chez lui en ayant aidé Harry ? (J'ai mis le rating T car on ne sais jamais avec moi)
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Dumbledore faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Une question le perturbait : Comment réussir à protéger Harry Potter d'un probable retour de Tom Jedusort, allias Voldemort, qui en voulait à la vie du survivant ?

De plus avec le tournoi des trois sorciers qui allait renaitre ici même à Poudlard …

Alors que le vielle homme continuait à réfléchir à la meilleur façon de protéger l'enfant une brusque lumière blanche apparue devant lui formant une sorte de diamant géant avec au sommet un « ? ».

Le directeur eut un mouvement de recul, trop surprit pour penser à sortir sa baguette puis l'éclat de la chose se tari et une forme blanche en émergea ou plutôt s'écrasa sur le sol provoquant les cris des tableaux des anciens directeur de l'école.

Ensuite au grand étonnement général le joyau d'où venait d'émerger la personne se brisa en des milliers de fragments brillants ce qui était absolument magnifique.

Alors qu'il regardait fasciner les éclats lumineux tombés telle une pluie de diamant il fut ramené à la réalité par Phineas Nigellus un des portrait de derrière le bureau.

« -Hum hum… s'enquit-il. Il serait peut-être sage de se préoccuper de ce qui est en train de salir le sol avec son sang. »

Dumbledore sursauta et porta son attention sur la forme blanche ensanglanté par terre.

« -Par Merlin vous avez raison ! S'il vous plait Phineas j'ai une faveur. Allez donc prévenir Mme Pomfresh de la présence de cette personne blessé et…

CRUNCH !

Alors qu'il c'était approché de ce qu'il supposait être un vielle homme, au vue des cheveux. Il c'était fait mordre la main qu'il avait tendue par une sorte de boule jaune ailée avec une queue en spirale et des dents pointues (beaucoup de dents).

Dumbledore retira précipitamment sa main marqué avec les dents de la chose. Bon il avait compris le message : Pas-touche-à-mon-maitre-sinon-je-te-becte !

« -Albus ! S'exclama une voie derrière la porte. Vous m'avez appelée ?

-Ah ! Pompom entrer donc mais ne crier pas. »

Derrière la porte la dites Pompom fronça les sourcils, ne pas crier ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? Etait-il blessé ? Non au ton de sa voix ce n'était pas le cas. Puis même si elle était blesser elle ne voyait pas ce qui la ferait crier elle était infermière après tout elle avait vue toute sorte de blessures. Soupirant elle se décida à pousser la porte du bureau et entra. Ce qu'elle vit la gela sur place : A coté de Dumbledore se trouvait une forme blanche et ensanglanter son sang s'écoulant sur le parquet verni de la salle. Elle étouffa une exclamation puis s'approcha du corps mais elle fut bloquer par une chose ailée qui lui montrait les dents en grondant.

« -Albus je voudrais des explications ! Et aussi écarter cette chose que je puisse approcher.

-Pour les explications je suis tout aussi ignorant que vous il est apparu comme ça. Mais ce n'était pas du transplanage finit-il rapidement pour couper court à la question de l'infermière soit le fait de dire qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Mme Pomfresh hocha la tête avant de s'approcher une nouvelle fois de la mystérieuse personne pendant que le directeur rassurait l'étrange créature jaune lui promettant qu'il ne serait fait aucun mal au garçon bizarrement la bête semblait comprendre. La femme attrapa l'épaule de l'homme avant de le faire basculer vers elle dans l'espoir de voir son visage.

-Bon Dieu ! s'écria-t-elle en découvrant le visage du mystérieux personnage. Dumbledore se tourna vers elle à l'entente du cri et se figea sur place : Ce qu'il pensait être un vielle homme au vue des cheveux était en fait un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années des cheveux d'un blanc pur retombant sur son visage angélique aux trais fin avec une peau parfaite. La seul imperfection était la cicatrice rouge : un pentacle partant du front et se terminant sur sa joue pale. Malgré la cicatrice cela n'enlevais en rien la beauté de l'étrange personnage.

« -Un… un Vélane ? »

L'homme s'arracha à la contemplation de l'enfant et se tourna vers l'infermière qui attendait sa réponse.

« -Je n'en ait aucune idée… Les velanes male son terriblement rare le plus souvent c'est la femme qui hérite du gène mais il y a des fois des exceptions… Pour le savoir il faudra attendre son réveil. »

La femme acquisa puis lenca un sort de lévitation pour pouvoir transporter le blandinet à l'infirmerie.

« -Je vous donnerais des nouvelle » fit-elle

Désormais il ne pouvait qu'attendre le réveil du jeune homme pour savoir enfin qu'il était et d'où il venait.

Voilà 1er chapitre dite-moi si vous aimer ou non )

Ecrivez moi un avis pour savoir si l'histoire vous plait ou non car je ne veux pas écrire quelque chose que personne lira, et mettez moi un commentaire pour savoir si oui ou non je dois la continuer (Je le ferais quand même).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Kanda venait juste de revenir à la congrégation pour découvrir que l'autre abruti de moyashi avait quitté l'ordre. Il s'était alors rendu au chevet de maitre Zhu qui était mourant puis il avait retrouvé Mugen son précieux katana qu'il avait fait évoluer en type cristallin. Puis il avait rejoint Johny un scientifique qui avait pour but de retrouver Allen Walker.

-Emprunter l'arche ?

-Oui oui lui répondit le scientifique. Il semblerait qu'il ait emprunté l'arche mais là n'est pas le problème je crois qu'il à fait une erreur et se soit fait envoyer ailleurs.

-Ailleurs ?

Johny le regarda à travers ses lunettes et dégluti.

-Euh… Reprit il Par ailleurs je voudrais dire euh …

-Mais crache le morceau p'tain ! s'écria l'irascible kendoka en dégainant Mugen et la pointant sous le nez du plus petit.

-Aaaaaah ! Un autre monde !

-… ?

-Kanda ?

Le brun le regardait trop stupéfait pour émettre un son. Il se foutait de sa gueule ? Mais à voir son regard il semblerait que non… Il soupira.

-Bon on fait comment alors ?

Johny lui fit un grand sourire, ravi d'être crû.

….

Mc Gonagall était choquer : L'enfant était couvert de cicatrice toute les plus horrible les unes que les autre mais la pire était celle qui partait de son torse et se terminait au niveau du ventre. Puis il y avait les blessures dont il était aussi couvert.

-Qu'est-ce que ?

Elle était tétaniser à coter d'elle se trouvait le directeur et l'infermière celle-ci était en train traiter une des pires blessures qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. Un énorme trou dans le bas ventre avec comme des plumes sortant de la plaie.

-Il semblerait qu'il souffre de malnutrition commença Mme Pomfresh à l'adresse des deux sorcier présents. Il est couvert de cicatrices pire les unes que les autres et à des blessures aux poignets et chevilles comme s'il avait été menotté mais le plus étrange est son bras gauche comme vous avez pu le voir.

-Pauvre enfant gémit Mc Gonagall les larmes aux yeux comment vouloir lui faire de mal en le voyant ainsi il a l'air si innocent ! Puis regarder le il est si jeune ! Il ne devrait pas avoir autant de … Elle fut coupée par un bruit venant du lit ou était allonger ce qu'elle avait identifié comme un jeune velane, à l'entente de voie elle se tut. Puis il parla ou plutôt cria :

-Non ! Je ne dirais rien ! Vous aurez beau me torturer je ne vous révèlerais jamais ou j'ai envoyé Alma et Kanda ! Il hurla les derniers mots avant de se relever brutalement sous le regard choquer des trois sorciers « _Torturé ! » _Le gamin s'était fait torturer ?

Il haletait ses yeux grand ouvert et là 2eme choque des adulte : Son œil droit était d'un argent pur tandis que l'autre était dorer avec une pupille vertical (j'expliquerais après). C'est alors que l'adolescent remarqua leurs présence il se figea et eut un mouvement de recul. Dumbledore voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une bêtise prit la parole dans l'espoir de le calmer.

-Calmer vous nous ne vous voulons aucuns mal.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils l'air méfiant puis voyant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre se détendis.

-Ou suis-je ? demanda-t-il.

-A Poudlard en Ecosse lui répondis le vielle homme, une école de magie.

Le blandinet le fixa incrédule puis il éclata de rire pas un rire joyeux c'était un rire sans joie inadapté à son âge, un rire qui donna des frissons aux femmes présente dans la salle.

-Vous vous moquer de moi ? Quelque chose tel que la magie n'existe pas !

-Je suis parfaitement sérieux la preuve : Il agita sa baguette et en fit jaillir des oiseaux qui disparurent quelque seconde après sous le regard choquer du garçon.

-Hum… Etant donné cette preuve, soit je vous crois…

Les trois furent choquer par la facilité avec laquelle l'adolescent avait accepté cela. Mc Gonagall prit alors la parole :

-Pourrait-on savoir qui vous êtes et d'où vous venez et surtout comment vous êtes arrivé ici sachant qu'il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? Ah ! Et avant que vous le demandiez transplaner est le fait de se transporter d'un point à un autre en quelque seconde.

-Pour mon nom c'est Allen Walker, je viens de Londres. Pour comment j'ai atterri ici c'est tout simplement l'arche un moyen de transport ou une passerelle dimensionnelle si vous préférer.

-Une passerelle dites-vous ? demanda Dumbledore.

Allen acquisa toute suspicion semblant s'être envoler.

-Walker reprit il Pouvez-vous me donner votre âge et année de naissance ?

-Ano… (Il ne comprenait pas l'interai de la question) J'ai 16 ans je pense et je suis née en 1873…

C'est alors qu'il remarqua les regards incrédules des femmes. Il se dit alors que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Vous vous moquez de nous s'écria l'infermière les yeux écarquillés. Nous sommes au XXIème siècle !

Le jeune homme la regarda de nouveau incrédule. XXIème siècle ? Attendez XXI ? L'arche l'aurait envoyé dans le futur ?

-NANI ?! L'arche m'a envoyé dans le futur ?!

Voyant que tous paniquaient Dumbledore décida de les calmer.

-Stop cria-t-il les stoppant. Je ne pense pas qu'un voyage dans le temps soit possible j'opterais plus pour un changement de dimension grâce à ce que vous appelez « arche ».

-Bon fit l'infermière reprenons tout depuis le début… Je suis Mme Pomfresh infermière de Poudlard.

-Minerva Mc Gonagall sous directrice.

-Albus Dumbledore directeur.

Il eut un grand silence puis Allen les surprendis une nouvelle fois de plus il sourit puis leur posa une question plutôt étrange :

-Pouvez-vous me parlez de la situation de ce monde ?

-Et bien commença la sous directrice intriguer. Tout va bien la communauté sorcier et moldu (les non sorciers) va bien ou du moins elle va bien depuis 13 ans depuis que… que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom à disparut…

- Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?

-Elle veut dire Voldemort (les sorcières furent parcourues d'un frisson) reprit le directeur. Cet homme semait la terreur parmi les sorciers et moldu avec ses partisans il voulait contrôler notre communauté et la mettre à l'écart des moldu… Il lui raconta donc le reste : sa fin et l'histoire d'Harry Potter.

Cet homme Voldemort pensa Allen il était un peu comme le Comte Millénaire de son monde sauf que ce Voldemort était humain donc il était mortel et non éternel comme le comte qui vivait depuis 7000 années. Puis ce n'était pas vraiment sa qui le préoccupait.

-Un monde sans guerre gémit-il comment est-ce possible ! C'est beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai !

Les adultes le regardèrent horrifier comprenant le sens de ses paroles : Dans son monde le jeune homme vivait une guerre il la connaissait cela se voyait. Puis Mc Gonagall prit la parole :

-A votre tour dites-nous tout après tout nous sommes d'un monde différant ?

L'exorciste ouvrit la bouche incertain pouvait il leur faire confiance ? Mais il leurs devaient au moins la vérité pour l'avoir soigné non ? Il parla donc.

-Fin du XIX ème siècle. Notre monde court à sa perte. A la tête de ses hordes d'akuma, le clan Noé tante d'activer « les Trois jours de ténèbres » c'est-à-dire la destruction du monde. Leur chef suprême : Le comte Millénaire. En face la congrégation de l'ombre fondée pour le salut du monde poursuit une longue guerre sainte. Les apôtres compatibles de l'innocence embrassent la vocation d'exorciste. Nous gardons la foi et l'espoir… L'espoir de remporter cette guerre l'espoir qu'un monde meilleur est possible !

A la fin de son récit il remarqua que Dumbledore le regardait étonner et l'infermière horrifier.

-Participer-vous à la guerre demanda d'un coup le directeur. Si oui dans quels camps ?

-Albus voyons s'exclama la brune (Mc Gonagall) Il subit déjà la guerre pourquoi voudriez-vous qu'il y participe ?!

Le maudit soupira et leur expliqua son rôle en tant qu'exorciste et le reste en restant évasif et expliquant les raison de sa fuite mais en modifient la version. La sous directrice pleurait tandis que Dumbledore semblait outrer qu'ont face combattre des enfants l'infermière quant à elle semblait être en plein dilemme.

-C'est horrible pleura-t-elle. Envoyer d'aussi jeune gent sur les champs de bataille.

-Vous savez dit Allen je ne suis pas le plus jeu… Il fut interrompu par Mc Gonagall en pleur qui venait juste de l'étreindre il se figea pas habituer aux marque d'affection puis il se détendit.

-Vous pouvez rester autant de temps que vous voulez !

-Merci Mc Gonagall-san...

-Excusez-moi les coupa Dumbledore mais apparemment tu sais te battre ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir.

-Très bien je vous propose alors un marcher : Vous participer au tournois des trois sorciers en tant que représentent d'une quatrième école mais en restant à Poudlard ainsi vous protégerez Harry Potter d'un probable retour de Voldemort et en échange je scelle en vous la personne qui parasite votre corps mais vous pourrez toujours utiliser ses capacités alors ?

Il manqua de s'étouffer en entendant la dernière partie comment diable le vielle homme avait-il deviné pour Neah ? Non encore mieux il savait comment faire pour que le Noé n'ait plus la possibilité d'agir !

-Co… comment savez-vous ?

-He bien les parasites se font sentir à travers les yeux de leur hôte et le fait que votre œil gauche soit comme celui des chats en est une bonne preuve.

-Mon œil ? Comme celui d'un chat ? (Mais ou diable le vielle homme osait le comparer à un chat) Il jeta un regard à la fenêtre et ce qu'il vit le gela sur place l'ombre du 14ème était encore plus présente et son œil gauche autrefois argenter était désormais dorer avec une pupille vertical comme les Noé.

- Oh non ce n'est pas vrai !

-Vous comprenez maintenant reprit le directeur. Je peux aussi dire que vous êtes maudit à votre œil gauche. Alors vous accepter le marché ?

Il ne savait pas quoi faire l'homme semblait être honnête mais il avait appris à ne pas se fier à l'apparence. Dans le doute il jeta un regard confus à Mc Gonagald qui lui sourit en retour.

- Acceptez-lui dit-elle.

-Très bien soupira-t-il mais à une seule condition ! Que vous me tuez si mon « parasite » (_Neah : Eh _!) prend le dessus.

Les sorcier furent étonner par le regard déterminer que leur renvoyait l'enfant avait-il seulement 16 ans ? Que fallait-il avoir vécu pour avoir une détermination pareille à cet âge ?

-Eh bien la question est régler s'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore Mais je ne pense pas qu'il prenne le control lorsque je l'aurais scellé. Donc vous saurez présenter à la rentrer (dans 1 semaine) en temps qu'élevé transférer et utilisant un diffèrent type de magie. Vous suivrez les cours (ou plutôt observer) en 4eme année même si vous êtes plus vieux et par un pur hasard vous aurez le même emploi du temps qu'Harry.

Apres avoir fini son explication Dumbledore parti et Mc Gonagall fut congédier de l'infirmerie par l'infermière elle-même (elle serait bien resté avec Allen il était poli lui, et mignon ! Pas comme certain élève de Poudlard.) Alors qu'elle allait sortir de la salle elle entendit Allen parler à sa bestiole jaune :

-Dans quoi me suis-je encore fourrez Tim…


	3. Chapter 3

3j4 : Ravie que l'histoire te plaise, au début j'étais vraiment pas sûre que quelqu'un s'y intéresserait, finalement ça semble marcher donc je la continue merci pour les reviews ^^

DarkBlood98 : Ahahah, tu touches un point sensible là… L'orthographe est ma « bête noire » je suis vraiment nulle, sinon je me relie parfois mais grâce à toi j'ai remarqué que dans le chapitre précèdent il y avait encore des fautes T^T. Bref tout ça pour dire que je vais essayer de me corriger au maximum, mais vue que faire des fautes est dans mon sang ça risque d'être dur. N'hésite pas à me corriger ça aide. ^^

harakiri : Je suis contente que tu apprécies, merci !

….

Chapitre 3 :

…

Le brouhaha des premières années emplissait ses oreilles, tous le dévisageaient ouvertement et tous allaient de leurs petits commentaires.

-Qui c'est ?

-Pourquoi il porte ce capuchon ?

-Il est bien trop vieux pour être en première année !

Allen soupira il n'était pas étonner des réactions des élèves, il était bien plus vieux et n'était même pas arrivé par le lac comme tous les enfants présent, il y en avait même un envelopper du manteau d'Hagrid car il était tombé dans le lac, sans parler du fait qu'il se cachait sous une cape avec la capuche rabattue sur son visage de sorte à ne pas être vu, ce qui le faisait paraitre bizarre. Malgré le fait que Dumbledore avait scellé Neah en lui, son œil avait gardé la teinte doré propre aux Noah, donc pas question donc d'effrayer les élèves avec son physique qu'il jugeait répugnant. De plus le directeur l'avait averti d'effets « secondaires ».

_Mini flash-back :_

_-Je l'ais scellé mais il y des effets indésirables : Il serait possible que pendant ton sommeil tu sois victime de vision du passé du parasite…_

_Flash-back fin._

Il se demandait ce qu'il découvrirait si cela venait à se produire peut être obtiendrait il des informations intéressante sur les véritables raisons de la guerre sainte, car oui malgré le fait qu'il soit dans un autre monde il était déterminé à revenir chez lui dès qu'il aurait rempli sa part du marcher, quitte à utiliser l'arche et de préférence avec l'argent du tournois des 3 sorciers qu'il aurait gagné. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Mc Gonagall qui annonçait que leur répartition allait commencer il suivi donc les élèves lorsque les porte de la grande salle furent ouverte.

...

Harry était installé à la table des Griffondor en compagnie de ses 2 meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione, ils attendaient la répartition des premières années, Colin Crivey élève de 3eme année avait averti Harry de l'arrivée de son jeune frère dans l'école. Ceci dit le survivant s'en foutait royalement. Il avait aussi remarqué l'absence du professeur de DCFM. Hagrid lui aussi n'était pas présent, il devait toujours être sur le lac bravant les éléments pour emmener les premières années à bon port.

-Bon ils se dépêchent, oui, grommela Ron, à coter de Harry. J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger un hippogriffe.

A peine eut il achevé sa phrase que les porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et le silence se fit. Effectivement il y avait de quoi : Les premières années était trempés, pour cause leur passage sur le lac. Sauf un qui ne l'était pas et était bien trop grand pour être en première année, d'ailleurs tous le fixaient il portait un manteau sa capuche cachant son visage empêchant quiconque de le voir. Il semblait observer la salle sans aucune once de peur ou une marque de nervosité.

-Hey qui est-il ? demanda Parvati Patil mais personne ne lui répondit.

Quand à Harry il se détourna du jeune homme et jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione pour lui demander son avis mais celle-ci était trop occuper à dévisager l'étrange personnage.

-Hermione !

-Ah ! s'exclama telle en sortant de sa rêverie.

-Alors qu'en penses-tu ? répétât-il. Mais il fut interrompu par le choixpaux qui se mit à chanter.

_Voici un peu plus de mille ans,  
>Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,<br>Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers  
>Dont les noms nous sont familiers :<em>

_Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,  
>Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,<br>Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets,  
>Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais.<em>

_Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,  
>Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,<br>Ainsi naquit Poudlard  
>Sous leurs quatre étendards.<em>

_Chacun montra très vite  
>Sa vertu favorite<br>Et en fit le blason  
>De sa propre maison.<em>

_Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge  
>Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,<br>La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence  
>Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,<em>

_Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,  
>Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,<br>Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,  
>Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition.<em>

_Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,  
>Ils choisirent leurs favoris,<br>Mais qui pourrait les remplacer  
>Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?<em>

_Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite  
>De me déloger de sa tête,<br>Les quatre sorciers aussitôt  
>Me firent le don d'un cerveau<em>

_Pour que je puisse sans erreur  
>Voir tout au fond de votre cœur<br>Et décider avec raison  
>Ce que sera votre maison.<em>

Une fois la chanson finie la grande salle éclata en applaudissement. La répartition commença tous attendaient de voir ou le mystérieux personnage allait être placé.

-Allen Walker appela enfin McGonagall, mais elle fut coupée par Dumbledore qui se leva et prit la parole.

-Je suppose que je vous dois des explications sur la présence de Mr Walker… He bien c'est un étudient transféré qui a pour but d'observer nos cours, pour plus de facilité même si il est plus vieux il suivra les 4ème années. Il pratique un diffèrent type de magie que vous découvrirez bien assez tôt vous pouvez me croire. Sinon il représentera son école, Rosa Crux Académie, lors d'un évènement dont je vous parlerais après le festin.

-Diffèrent type de magie ? Rosa Crux ? Jamais entendu parler … dit Hermione aux garçons.

-Chut ! La rabroua Lavende Brown une autre élève de Griffondor il va être classé !

Il monta sur l'estrade et coiffa sa tête du choixpaux.

_-Alors qu'avons-nous là ? _

Une voie retenti dans son esprit il se figea étonner que le chapeau puisse communiquer par le biais de l'esprit.

_-Hum reprit-il. Je vais devoir aller faire un tour dans tes souvenirs pour pouvoir te trouver une maison…_ Attendez dans ses souvenirs ? Non il ne voulait pas !

-OH MON DIEU ! s'écria la relique surprenant tout le monde. C'est horrible ! Comment ? Quelle cruauté comment peuvent-ils faire cela !

Paniquer Allen l'enleva de sa tête et lui jeta un regard agacer il avait prévu la réaction du morceau de tissu, autour de lui l'écolier murmuraient entre eux après tout ils n'avaient jamais vu le choixpeaux perdre son sang-froid et hurler ainsi, qu'avait-il pus voir dans l'esprit du jeune homme pour le faire crier ainsi ?

-Alors ? dit Allen frustrer et embarrasser d'être le centre d'attention.

-He bien ce que j'ai vu était abstrait mais je ne compte pas refaire un tour dans tes souvenirs. Donc je vais devoir te classer comme je peux … Premièrement j'ai pensé à Serpentard, tu es rusé, (à la table des Griffondor Fred et George reniflèrent) mais cela ne compte que quand tu as un jeu de carte en main… ou pas… Poufsouffle non, Serdaigle … Je ne sais pas tu souhaites avoir la connaissance mais pour des raisons différentes eux c'est pour la curiosité toi c'est pour la survie (La salle fut stupéfaite mais d'où venait-il ?) il ne reste plus que Griffondor mais cela te conviens parfaitement tu n'hésites même pas à te jeter devant…

-C'est bon le coupa le maudit, pas besoin de faire un étalage de ma vie priver. Puis il se retourna et se dirigea vers la table des rouges et or.

-Petit tu les aimais vraiment hein ? Rappela le choixpaux, en faisant allusions à l'ordre. _Mais il va me lâcher celui-là ? _pensa Allen en se figeant a mis chemin. -Le temps guéries les blessures.

-C'est faux fit il en se retournant il restera toujours les cicatrices, mes souvenirs en sont la preuve.

Tous était stupéfait jusqu'aux fantômes de la salle l'enfant était vraiment étrange et semblait être un érudit avant l'âge. Le maudit alla donc s'assoir près d'une jolie brunette et deux garçon l'un avec des cheveux noir et une cicatrice et l'autre roux ce qui lui rappela Lavi avec nostalgie.

-Bonjour, ce présenta la brune, je suis Hermione Granger et ces deux-là sont Harry Potter et Ron Weasley dit-elle en les désignant à tour de rôle.

-Enchanté, Allen Walker lui répondit-il.

-Pourquoi tu portes ce capuchon ? On peut même pas voir ton visage !

-Ron ! S'offuca Hermione

-He bien … Fit-il embarrassé.

Le trio d'or voyait bien qu'il ne voulait pas répondre aux questions, puis d'un coup la nourriture commença à apparaitre surprenant Allen qui poussa une exclamation surprise.

-Hahahaha ! Rigola Hermione tandis qu'Allen fixait stupéfait les plats apparaitre devant lui. C'est normal aller mange !

Le blandinet ne le fit pas dire deux fois il commença à manger comme à son habitude une tonne de chose alors que les autres le fixait incrédule à la quantité qu'il pouvait manger.

-He ben, souffla Ron en plantant sa fourchette dans son assiette. T'avais vraiment faim… HE ?!

Tim qui était dans la poche d'Allen sortit et avala le morceau que le roux s'apprêtait à avaler.

-Un vif d'Or ? S'étonna Harry.

-Oh non Tim ! Ce n'est pas bien, le rabroua le maudit en l'attrapant et lui étirant la bouche. -Vraiment je suis désolé ! J'ai beau lui dire de ne pas voler la nourriture il ne m'écoute pas !

-Hum ce n'est pas grave, dit Hermione mais c'est quoi ? On dirait un vif d'Or…

-Désolé je ne sais pas ce qu'est un vif d'Or mais ce n'est pas ça… En vérité c'est un golem.

-Quoi tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un vif d'Or ? cria Ron

-Hem désoler…

-Ne t'excuse pas Allen. Fit la brune puis en s'adressant à Ron : Tout le monde n'est pas accro au quidditch comme toi !

-He !

-Sinon si tu veux savoir reprit elle en ignorant le Wesley. Le quidditch est un sport qui se joue sur des balais volant ou il faut attraper un vif-d'or qui ressemble à ton golem.

-Heu ok… Ne vaut mieux pas en savoir plus pensa-t-il ce monde était trop délirant pour lui…

C'est alors que Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête arriva.

-Allen !

-Ah Nick-san ! (Il avait rencontré le fantôme durant la semaine) Bonjour à vous ! Des nouvelles intéressantes ?

-Hum effectivement : Vous avez de la chance que le festin puisse avoir lieu. Il y a eu des ennuis en cuisine…

-Qu'est-ce qui chè paché ? Demanda Harry qui mâchait un morceau impressionnant de steak.

-C'est la faute de Peeves, bien sûr, répondit le fantôme tandis que sa tête oscillait dangereusement. Il voulait assister au festin. Impossible vous le connaissez il est incapable de tenir 10 seconde sans faire de bêtise. Nous avons dû le menacer de vous appeler Allen et ainsi que le baron sanglant.

-Pourquoi Allen ? demanda étonné le survivant. Il n'y a que le Baron sanglant qui fait peur à Peeves.

-He bien plus maintenant, fit joyeusement Nick, je vous assure que je n'ai jamais autant rit de ma vie !

-Mais vous êtes mort non ? Le coupa intelligemment Ron.

-Ron ! Le rabroua Hermione, elle voulait entendre la suite de l'histoire, Nick quant à lui, prenait une expression outrer.

-Continuer apaisa Harry sentant la dispute.

-Bref reprit le mort. C'était il y a une semaine Mr Walker mangeait en compagnie de Mc Gonagall et là ce gredin de Peeves est apparu et à décider que lancer un ballon rempli d'eau sur Walker et Mc Gonagall serait une bonne idée mais ce fut sans compter les incroyable reflexe de Mr Walker qui, lorsque Peeves leva la bombe au-dessus de sa tête, à lancer son couteau sur le ballon qui à explosé sur Peeves lui-même ! Ah très chères vous auriez dû voir sa tête c'était hilarant ! Mr Walker vise incroyablement bien !

-Quoi hoqueta Hemione tu as lancé ton couteau ?

-Tu as lancé un couteau sur Peeves ?! Répéta le survivant.

-Hem… Désolé… leur répondis l'exorciste en souriant, embarrassé, face à l'expression choqué des sorciers. –Mais il allait lancer ce ballon sur Mc Gonagall-san et il était donc logique que j'empêche ça…

Mais… mais… Bégaya une nouvelle fois la brunette. Tu aurais pu blesser quelqu'un !

-Ah non ! Rigola-t-il. Je ne rate pas ma cible ! (N'oublier pas qu'Allen avant d'avoir Crown clown avait le canon et le reste il est donc logique qu'il sache assez bien viser non ?). Puis mon « école » nous apprend le maniement de nos armes heu… « Magiques ».

-Des armes ? Pas des baguettes ? Mais c'est de la folie pourquoi voudriez-vous apprendre à vous battre ?

-Calme-toi. La coupa Harry je suis sûre qu'ils ont leur raison et surement qu'on verra ça plus tard.

Les parole du survivant semblèrent tranquilliser la sorcière qui pour le coup se calma.

-Bref Reprit Nick. N'empêche que cet idiot à fait peur aux elfes de maison.

-Elfe de maison ? S'enquit Allen.

-Quoi ?! Le coupa la sorcière des elfes ? Mais c'est de l'esclavage !

-De l'esclavage ?!

-Oui Allen ! Apparemment Poudlard embauche des elfes de maison comme serviteur ! Et sache que ces pauvres créatures doivent travailler sans répit et sans congé maladie !

-Quoi ? Mais c'est horrible ! s'écria-t-il tandis que Ron roulait des yeux et leur fit la morale sur le fait que les elfes aimaient ça. Rien n'y fit Allen et Hermione semblait déterminé à rester sur leurs conclusions la brune arrêta même de manger (sauf Allen qui ne pouvait pas et qui justifia ça par le fait que sa « magie » lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie. Hermione ne lui en tain pas rigueur elle voyait bien comment il était maigre). La pluie continuait de crépiter contre les hautes fenêtres. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retenti au moment où les assiettes d'or étaient remplacées par les desserts.

-C'est de la tarte à la mélasse Hermione annonça Ron lui mettant sous le nez. Elle lui lança un tel regard qu'il ne préféra pas insister. Puis Dumbledore se leva de nouveau et le silence se fit.

-Et voilà ! Dit le directeur avec un grand sourire, maintenant que nous avons été nourris et abreuvée (Humf ! dit Hermione) Je dois vous dire que la coupe des quatre maisons et de quiddich sera annulée.

-_Quoi _? Bredouilla Harry.

Il se tourna vers Fred et George qui était tout aussi effarés que lui.

-Cela est dû continua le veux sorcier, à un évènement que j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter en effet cet année accueillera …

Mais au même moment éclair traversa le ciel de la grande salle effrayant les élèves qui poussèrent des cris. Puis les portes de la salle furent brusquement repousser…

…

Chapitre 3 bouclé ! Maintenant je dois vous annoncer que les chapitres seront posté tous les jeudis, je souhaite conserver l'avance que j'ai, il y a déjà 5 chapitres écrit et le 6 en cour, donc je veux conserver mon avance comme je l'ai dit, donc à jeudi ^^


	4. Chapter 4

DarkBlood98 : Heu… Le seul problème est que j'ignore ce qu'est un béta… ^^

3j4 : Merci pour ton commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir. Sinon pour le choixpeau il était impératif de le faire parler à voix haute lol.

AlethiasSama : Ahahaha… Je m'excuse encore une fois… Mais j'accepte d'être réfutée ! Au moins maintenant je sais ce qui ne va pas ! ^^ Merci pour le commentaire.

Harakiri : Peeve fait toujours subir des trucs aux autres et quand c'est à lui… Ben ce n'est pas assez ! Je lui en voulais toujours d'avoir grillé (je sais plus quand) le caleçon de Neville, et vu que c'est un personnage que j'appréciais j'ai décidé de le venger.

….

Chapitre 4 :

Un homme entra clopin-clopant dans la salle, il était enveloppé d'une cape noire de voyage. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu soudain illuminé par un éclair qui zébra le plafond magique, il retira sa cape et tous purent voir son visage : un visage couvert de cicatrice et déformer, mais c'était surtout ses yeux qui le rendait effrayant : l'un petit noir et perçant, l'autre était grand, rond comme une pièce de monnaie et d'un bleu électrique. L'Œil bleu remuait sans cesse donnant le tournis à quiconque le regardant trop longtemps. Les élèves frémirent. L'étranger s'avança vers la table des professeurs. Il leva une main aussi labourée de cicatrice que son visage et Dumbledore la serra avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois vers les enfants :

-Désoler pour cette interruptions, mais j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Maugrey Fol-Œil votre nouveau professeur de défense-contre-les-force-du-mal…

D'Habitude, les nouveaux professeurs étaient salués par des applaudissements. Cette fois pourtant, ni les élève ou professeur n'applaudirent, à l'exception de Dumbledore et Hagrid. Il y avait quelque chose de lugubre dans le fait que ces seuls applaudissements résonnaient dans la salle. Tous les autres semblaient tellement pétrifiés par l'étrange apparence du nouveau venu qu'ils se contentaient de le regarder fixement.

-Maugrey ? Murmura Harry à l'oreille de Ron. _Maugrey-Fol-œil_ ? Celui que ton père à aider ce matin ?

-Sans doute lui répondit Ron d'une voix basse et intimidée.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Chuchota Hermione. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à son _visage _?

-On dirait qu'il a combattu. Répondit Allen. Regarde, il montra d'un signe de tête le visage de Maugrey qui avait entreprit de renifler un morceau de viande comme s'il vérifiait qu'il n'était pas empoisonnés, ses cicatrices n'ont pas été faites toutes au même moment on peut donc exclure l'accident, certaine sont plus vielle que d'autre. Il a probablement eu un métier à risque…

Les trois sorciers le regardèrent étonner, il avait déduit très vite que Maugrey avait eu un métier très dur, puis Ron brisa le silence qui s'était installer :

-Hum… Oui il était Auror…

-Auror ?

-Une personne qui avait pour mission d'arrêter les mangemors et autres…

A la table des professeur Dumbledore s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge.

-Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, reprit-il, en souriant à la foule d'élèves qui contemplaient toujours l'ancien Auror stupéfait, nous allons avoir l'honneur d'accueillir au cours des prochains mois un événement que nous n'avons plus connu depuis un siècle. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournois Des Trois Sorciers se déroulera cette année à Poudlard.

-Vous PLAISENTEZ ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux Weasley.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, même Dumbledore pouffa d'un air amusé.

-Non ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. D'abords laissez-moi-vous expliquer en quoi consiste le tournoi : Le tournoi des trois sorciers a eu lieu pour la première fois il y a 700 ans. Il s'agit d'une compétition de sorciers devant passer trois taches. Il y a un champion par école choisi. Mais ils ont dû l'arrêter pour cause des morts élevés.

-_Des morts_ _?_ Chuchota Hermione effarée.

Ses appréhensions ne semblaient pas partager par les autres. Beaucoup d'entre eux discutaient avec animation.

-Au cours des siècles il y a eu plusieurs tentative pour rétablir le tournoi poursuivi Dumbledore, mais aucune n'à rencontrer un grand succès. Cette année, pourtant, notre département de la coopération magique international et celui des sports magiques ont estimés que le moment était venu de le faire revivre. Le gagnant de ce tournoi remportera la gloire de leur école et une récompense personnelle de mille Gallion.

-Je me lance ! Chuchota Fred, enthousiasme.

-Je sais que vous êtes tous impatiens de ramener le trophée des trois sorcier à Poudlard mais cette année le tournoi sera diffèrent : Les élèves de moins de 17 ans ne pourront y participer.

Cette déclaration emmena des murmures outrés de la part des élèves.

-Je vous demande donc de ne pas tenter d'être candidat… Et aussi cette année accueillera un représentant d'une quatrième école : Mr Walker ici présent bien qu'il n'ait que 16 ans participera en raison de ses aptitudes incroyables au combat.

-_Quoi ?!_ S'exclamèrent le trio d'or en fixant avec toutes la salle le blandinet qui se retrouva bien embarrasser sur le coup.

-Donc pour finir, continua le directeur amuser, nous accueilleront les autres écoles, Bauxbatons et Durmstrang, fin octobre. Sur-ce je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

La salle commença à ce vidé. Hermione, Harry, Ron et les jumeaux suivirent le mouvement.

-Alors comme ça tu es champion ? Firent Fred et George à l'adresse d'Allen.

-Oui…

-Ils on dit que tu avais des aptitudes au combat incroyable lui dit Hermione, Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent dire par là ? On vous forme pour la guerre ou quoi dans votre école ?

Allen baissa les yeux l'air triste et ne répondit rien. La brunette allait insister lorsqu'elle fut coupée.

-Moi je n'en serais jamais capable, dit la voix triste de Neville, derrière eux. Ma grand-mère voudrait surement que j'essaye, elle n'arrête pas de me répéter de faire honneur à la famille. Il faudra simplement que je… oups…

Le pied de Neville venait de passer à travers un trou, à mi-hauteur des escaliers, le maudit l'attrapa d'une main par le col et le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien.

-Ouah merci lui dit-il, puis en remarquant à qui il avait affaire, Oh ! Tu es le nouveau !

-Enchanter lui répondit Allen tandis que Neville le dévisageait choquer : le nouveau portait un capuchon l'empêchant même aussi près de ne rien voir de son visage, mais il eut le temps d'apercevoir un éclat argenté. Allen se faisait une nouvelle fois dévisager, ce qu'il ne trouvait pas très agréable mais il ne dit rien. Ils continuèrent donc de monter jusqu'à la tour de Griffondor dont l'entré était cacher par le portrait de la grosse dame.

-Le mot de passe demanda-t-elle en les voyants approcher.

-Faribole, répondit George, c'est un préfet qui me l'a donné.

A la grande surprise de l'exorciste le tableau bascula laissant voir la salle commune des rouge et or. Il entreprit de suivre les autres pour ne pas se laisser distancer, Tim manqua de rester dehors quand le tableau se referma, il fut sauvé par Harry qui lui attrapa la queue avant qu'il se fasse piéger à l'extérieur.

-Au fait, s'enquit Ron en baillant, tu dors ou ?

-Dumbledore-san m'a donner le numéro du dortoir je crois bien…

-Dumbledore-_san _? C'est quoi ça ?

Allen le regarda interdis, il ne connaissait donc rien au respect ? Puis il se rappela qu'ici personne ne semblait utiliser les titres de politesse, ni Hermione, ni Harry qui pourtant semblait polis.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que veut dire _san_ ?

-Heu… Nan dit Harry. Pourquoi on est sensé le savoir ?

-En fait c'est Japonais je crois… fit Hermione un titre de politesse je pense…

-Ah bon ? Poursuivi le rouquin. Tu viens du Japon Allen ?

-Hein ?! Mais c'est impossible ! Il a été dé… Ah ! Il se rappela soudainement qu'ici le Japon existait probablement toujours. Puis avec hâte : Hem hé bien en fait notre école a beaucoup d'étudiant Japonais donc on s'adapte et c'est une habitude que j'ai pris !

Les sorciers crurent à son excuse car ils n'ajoutèrent rien.

-Alors le dortoir ? Demanda Harry.

-C'est marqué dernier étage de la tour porte… quatre, répondit-il en regardant la feuille que Mc Gonagall lui avait donné.

-Hey. Mais c'est le nôtre dortoir s'exclama Neville les yeux écarquillés. Tu vas être avec nous !

-Il semble bien…

Ils souhaitèrent alors bonne nuit à la seule fille du groupe et montèrent dans le dortoir, la vue de la chambre gela Allen sur place, six grand lit rouge à baldaquin était réparti dans salle et leur bagage était à leur pied.

-Hey tu sais pourquoi il on rajouter un lit demanda une des deux personnes déjà présentes dans la salle.

Neville, Harry, Ron entrèrent suivi d'Allen en retrait.

-Salut Dean, Seamus ! s'écria joyeusement le survivant. Mais ceux-ci étaient trop occuper à dévisager le nouvel arrivant pour faire attentions à Harry.

-Hè ben c'est toi le nouveau ? Demanda celui qui devait être Dean, Tu vas dormir ici ?

-Tu vas être le champion de cette école, Rosa Crux c'est ça ? Poursuit Seamus.

-Heu… Oui c'est ça, leur répondis le blandinet en souriant nerveusement.

-C'est vrai que tu sais te battre ? Tu peux nous faire une démonstration ? Tiens prends Ron comme cobaye ça l'empêchera peut être de ronfler !

-Hè ! S'exclama le dit ronfleur.

Harry ne dit rien curieux de voir ce que le blandinet allait faire.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment…

Les cinq garçons le regardèrent déçu.

-Mais je suis sûr que vous pourrez tout voir au tournoi ! S'empressa-t-il de dire en voyant la tête dépités que tiraient les sorciers. Cela sembla marcher car ils prirent un air plus joyeux.

-Bon au lit ! Dit Neville. Moi je tombe de fatigue !

-Moi aussi renchéri Allen. Ça vous dérange si j'utilise la salle de bain en premier ?

-Non mais tu peux te changer ici tu sais …

-N… je ne préfère pas désoler. Il alla donc s'enfermer sous les yeux étonné des enfants.

-He ben… fit Ron il est bizarre… On est entre mec pourtant…

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit le problème… Vous avez vu il ne porte qu'un gant à la main gauche… Il doit vouloir cacher quelque chose. Puis il y a le fait qu'il porte cette capuche, il ne veut vraiment pas qu'ont voient son visage… Il remarqua alors que les autres le dévisageaient bouche-bé.

-Quoi ?

- Heum, fit Dean, Je ne sais pas mais d'habitude c'est pas Hermione qui devine tous ?

-Je vais croire que vous me prenez pour un idiot…

-Au lit la haut ! Cria soudain la voix d'un préfet en bas.

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement se glissant sous les draps chauds, Allen les rejoignit deux minutes plus tard en soupirant d'aise en rentrant sous les draps à son tour, sans avoir omis de refermer les rideaux du lit. Harry se retourna dans son lit en songeant aux évènements de la soirée. Des images étourdissantes envahir son esprit : Il avait réussi à faire croire au juge qu'il avait plus de 17 ans… Il était devenu le champion de Poudlard… Les bras levés tous l'acclamait, et là à travers la foule, Cho le regardait les yeux brillants d'admirations… Allen lui entendais la respiration d'Harry qui s'endormait, lui aussi commença à somnoler en se demandant ce qu'il l'attendait, mais pas sans avoir pensé à ses amis de la congrégation, ils lui manquaient terriblement.

Voilà donc le chapitre. Le prochain sortira Jeudi dans la soirée ^^. Sinon j'ai une question… Vous aimez le Yullen ?


	5. Chapter 5

3j4 : C'est évident, Dumbledore adore présenter les choses. Du moins c'est l'impression qu'il me donne.

DarkBlood : Merci c'est vraiment gentil, mais je pense que je vais me débrouiller et être plus attentive…

harakiri et Layla : De toute façons ce n'est pas une fic de romance, donc ce ne sera pas du lourd.

…

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain Allen se réveilla avant les autres, enfila sa cape en prenant soin de bien couvrir son visage et ses cheveux, descendit dans la Grande Salle où il fut rejoint par les trois sorciers.

-M'tin, grogna Ron.

-Bonjour, leur répondit Allen en se servant une (trentaine) part de tarte.

Tandis que le trio d'or étudiait leurs emplois du temps, un peu plus loin Fred, George et Lee Jordan complotaient sur la possibilité de tromper le juge et être admis comme candidat pour le tournoi.

-Il semblerait que nous ayons botanique, soins aux créatures magiques et un double cours de divination l'après-midi, dit Allen en croquant dans une pomme.

-Géniale, marmonna Harry, cette folle va encore me prédire ma mort…

-Prédire ?

-Laisse tomber, renifla Hermione dédaigneuse, tout ce qu'elle dit sont des salades elle ne peut même pas prédire le temps qu'il fera demain !

-Oh… Fit le maudit déçu pour une quelconque raison.

Après le repas les sorciers et l'exorciste se dirigèrent au premier cours, celui de botanique ou leurs travail consistait à extraire le pus de drôle de plante, ce qui dégouta les sorciers et amusa Allen qui était habitué à voir des choses beaucoup plus répugnantes. Ils enchainèrent donc avec soins créatures magiques ou les attendait Hagrid, le garde de chasse, entouré de boites d'où semblait provenir de petites explosions.

-Bonjour à tous, lança le géant enthousiasme en souriant. Aujourd'hui on va étudier des Scoutt à Petards !

Il désigna alors le contenu des boites ou des sortes d'homard difformes, sans carapaces, gluant avec plein de pattes certains avec des dards et d'autres ventouses, se rampaient les uns sur les autres. Le blandinet cette fois fut belle et bien dégouté.

-Beuark ! s'écria une personne à travers la foule. Parfaitement d'accords ces truc ressemblaient plus à des Akuma qu'aux gentilles créatures (genre licorne) auxquels Allen s'était attendus.

-Ils viennent d'éclosent, dit fièrement le géant, vous allez les élever vous-même !

-Et pourquoi on aurait envie d'élever des trucs pareils ? Dit une voix glaciale.

Les Serpentard venaient d'arriver avec en tête Drago Malefoy qui venait de parler. Ses deux aliquotes Grabe et Goyle, deux gros tas de graisses, ponctuèrent sa déclaration par un ricanement.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elles font ces bestioles ? Demanda Malefoy, à quoi servent-elles ?

-Surement qu'Hagrid-san nous le dirait si vous, vous taisiez ! Résonna la voix irritées d'Allen surprenant tout le monde ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il parle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce gamin lui tapait sur les nerfs, il était comme Kanda mais sans les qualités semblait-il. N'empêche que la réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

-Tiens, tiens l'encapuchonné sais parler ? Tu es si moche que tu te caches pour ne pas qu'on se moque ?

-Là n'est pas le sujet, dit calmement Allen, puis plus sec : J'ai mes raison et ce n'est pas un gamin qui va me les faires dires !

Les griffondor rigolèrent à la tête que faisait Malefoy, tandis que celui-ci mettait sa mains dans sa poche, le professeur voyant que la situation dégénérait décida d'intervenir :

-Hem… Bon ! Vous devez juste trouver parmi ces aliments mis à dispositions ce qu'ils aiment…

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, certains fusillant l'exorciste du regard d'autres lui lançant des regards admiratifs et dans le cas de Ron lui disant que finalement il était génial d'avoir « fait fermer la grande gueule de Malefoy ».

A la fin du cours il s'avérait que les horrible créatures ne semblait pas intéresser par la nourriture, quelque 'unes explosèrent même.

- Au moins ils ne sont pas très grands, dit Ron alors qu'ils retournaient au château pour déjeuner.

-Ils ne le sont pas aujourd'hui, dit Hermione exaspérée mais ils vont grandir ! Et ils finiront par nous attaquer !

-Ils s'entretueront avant, s'amusa Allen.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ils feraient ça ?

-Vous avez remarquez les dards et ventouses ? (Les enfants hochèrent la tête) He bien s'ils ont des armes c'est qu'ils sont fait pour s'entre tuer…

-C'est super ! S'écria Ron ravi à l'idée de ne plus avoir affaires aux bestioles.

-…Du moins je pense… A moins que ça soit nous qu'ils tuent.

-Bien jouer, ironisa le survivant, tu viens de réduire tous nos espoirs de survie à néant.

Les adolescents se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire, cela faisait longtemps qu'Allen n'avait pas ri comme ça, depuis l'attaque de Q.G de la branche Américaine plus précisément, cela lui fit encore penser à ses amis, ils lui manquaient…

Harry lui de son côté riait avec ses amis, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que le rire d'Allen était vraiment très beau, cristallin et doux, comme s'il n'avait pas ris depuis des siècle et ce laissait enfin aller.

C'est donc en riant qu'ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle, une heure après, les trois garçons laissèrent Hermione aller à son cours. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la tour ou avait lieu le cours de divination avec le professeur Trewlaney, une femme maigre et d'énorme lunette lui donnant un air loufoque. Allen se mis immédiatement à somnoler tandis qu'elle racontait des inepties à Harry qui semblait lasse comme s'il avait l'habitude. Puis vint le tour d'Allen qui fut bien surprit ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle crie en passant devant lui.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'écria-t-elle lorsque son regard se posa sur lui, la classe se tourna vers la source du bruit, tandis qu'Harry et Ron levaient les yeux au ciel, vous avez traversé de terrible épreuve et ce n'est pas terminer, (sous sa capuche Allen pali, Harry le vit se raidir) et vous devez accomplir votre destin néfaste, la défaite n'est pas permise tout pour la victoire mais à quel prix ?! Mon pauvre enfant, mon pauvre enfant…

Allen la regardait surpris, peut-être avait-elle un pouvoir de prédiction contrairement à ce que prétendait Hermione. Mais vu ce qu'elle avait dit à Harry il se demandait juste si elle ne disait pas que des choses au hasard… C'est à ce moment que Tim choisi de sortir du sac de son maître et de penser que grignoter les cheveux de la voyante serait une bonne idée. Celle-ci poussa une exclamation surprise tandis que la classe riait.

-_Et ça tu l'avais prédit ?_ Chuchota Ron à Harry qui pour le coup rigola.

-Tim ! Non ! Lâche-là immédiatement, cria le maudit à l'adresse de son Golem qui semblait en pleine période de rébellion depuis qu'ils étaient ici. Finalement il réussit à le décrocher et le cours pris fin sous les excuses qu'Allen faisait a la prophète.

….

-Weasley ! Hey ! Cria Malefoy, alors que les quatre griffondor dans le hall se dirigeaient vers la Grande salle pour diner. Allen se retourna brutalement pour faire face à ce qu'il appelait mentalement « Kanda Light » car il était la version allégée du Kendoka : Deux fois moins de gout et de calories. Les sorciers suivirent l'exemple de l'exorciste alors que les élèves de leur cours qui étaient présent, s'approchaient pour voir le deuxième round de Malefoy VS Walker (alias l'encapuchonner).

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-il sèchement. Le Serpentard l'ignora royalement, ce qui l'énerva encore plus, et se dirigea vers Ron en agitant le journal qu'il tenait sous son nez comme pour le narguer.

-Ecoute ça ! S'exclama-t-il. Il se mit alors à lire un article écrit par une certaine Rita Skeeter, qui rabaissait le père du rouquin.

-Il y a même une photo devant votre maison ! Si on peut appeler ça une maison ! Regarde ta mère, elle devrait peut-être faire un régime !

-Et toi ta mère lança Harry furieux, pourquoi elle semble avoir une bouse de dragon sous son nez ? C'est juste parce que tu étais avec elle ?

Le serpentard pris quelque rougeur avant de déclarer :

-Surtout Potter ne t'avise pas à insulter ma mère !

-Et pourquoi pas ? Dit Allen froidement, si diffèrent du ton calme qu'il utilisait généralement, tu as bien insulté la mère de Ron pourquoi pas la tiennes alors ?

-Oh toi mêle toi de ce qui te regarde ! Puis je parie que tes parents ont dû t'abandonner, surement à cause de ce que tu caches sous cette capuche !

Les personnes présentes ne comprirent pas ce qui se passa encore moins le trio d'or qui se trouvait « aux premières loges ». Une seconde avant Allen était à leurs côtés, une autre après ils voyaient Malefoy au sol et l'exorciste au-dessus de lui un pied sur son dos et lui tenant le bras. Les sorciers présent furent surpris par la rapidité avec lequel le blandinet avait agi, quand à Hermione et Harry ils furent les seules à ne pas trouver cela drôle, peut-être était-ils les seuls à avoir sentie cette aura qui se dégageait d'Allen à ce moment même, c'était comme une envie de se battre voir même _tuer_ (bien qu'il ne le fera jamais) qui se dégageait de lui.

-Je te conseillerais d'apprendre à savoir te taire, dit-il d'un ton bas mais qui donna la chaire-de-poule aux personnes dans le hall. -Certaine personne n'aimeront peut-être pas ce que tu diras et tu risqueras de mal terminer…

Il relâcha Drago et rejoignit Harry, Ron et Hermione qui était encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, comme tout le hall d'ailleurs.

-Toi… Grommela le vaincu en se relevant péniblement, tu vas le payer !

-Et comment le railla, Harry moqueur, en le disant à ton père ? Sur ces paroles il s'en alla suivie des autres.

BOOM !

Quelques élèves poussèrent un cri, Harry sentie quelque chose de chaud lui frôler la joue. Avant même qu'il prenne sa baguette dans sa poche il entendit une nouvelle détonation et un rugissement qui résonna dans tout le hall :

-PAS DE CA MON BOHNOMME !

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Maugrey-Fol-Œil la baguette pointer sur une fouine tremblante, qui était en fait Malefoy.

-Il t'a eu ? Lui demanda le professeur.

-Nan, il m'a raté, répondit le survivant désorienté.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête puis d'un coup de baguette fit rebondir la fouine.

-Ne-re-fait-plus-ja-mais-ça ! A chaque syllabe il faisait bondir la fouine qui poussait des couinements de douleur en touchant le sol. En jugeant qu'il en avait vu assez Allen se décida à intervenir :

-Stop arrêtez !

Maugrey se tourna vers lui étonné, et Allen comprit trop tard son erreur, l'homme semblait grâce son œil gauche, pouvoir voir à travers les choses, à la seconde même ou celui-ci porta son regards sur lui il poussa un sifflement, tellement surpris qu'il en oublia même la fouine qui tomba de fatigue sur le sol. Harry venais de se rendre compte que le professeur pouvais voir à travers la matière soit dans ce cas-là le capuchon d'Allen, et là celui-ci semblait dévisager l'exorciste qui était figé.

-He ben, fit Maugrey, y'en à qui ont été gâté par la nature, même avec la cicatrice tu gardes ton joli minois, vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu te caches… Il avait dit la dernière partie de la phrase d'un ton moqueur Allen ne répondit rien trop surpris semblait-il. Quant aux autres ils ne comprenaient pas non-plus, ils pensaient que le professeur allait être dégouté, quel personne porte en permanence un manteau lui couvrant tout le visage ? Et pourquoi le ferait-il s'il avait un si « Joli minois » comme le disait Maugrey. Ils ne purent y penser plus longtemps car Mc Gonagall venait d'arriver alertée par le chahut.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? S'écria-t-elle en descendant les marches.

-Oh rien, grogna Maugrey, j'enseignais à cet élève les règles de vie, il désigna la fouine haletante. La femme sembla réaliser que la fouine était en fait un élève.

-Oh ! Non, non ! Retransformer cet élève Fol-Œil ! Nous donnons des retenues ou parlons au responsable de sa maison ! Pas des métamorphoses !

L'homme re-grogna et rendit à Malefoy sa véritable forme avant de l'empoigner et de l'emmener en direction des cachots sa jambe de bois claquant à chaque pas.

-Je serais ravi de revoir ce bon vieux Rogue, disait-il.

-Allez dépêcher vous d'aller manger, clama Mc Gonagall dans l'espoir de faire circuler la foule d'élève toujours stupéfait de la scène. Puis en remarquant Allen : Oh ! Allen ! Tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas seul à ce que je vois !

Deuxième choc pour les élèves : leurs professeur stoïque avait appelé le nouveau par son nom et lui avait demandé s'il allait bien ! Non pire ! Le professeur _souriait _! Tout le monde savaient que lorsque Mc Gonagall souriait un chaton ce suicidait !

-Oui merci beaucoup, Mc Gonagall-san, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de crée un miracle.

-Tu mange à ta faim j'espère ?

-Vous l'avez bien vu vous-même, s'amusa-t-il.

-Tant mieux alors, allez manger, il ne faudrait pas que vous soyez en retard pour le banquet !

Apres les avoir congédié, ils finirent par entrer dans la grande salle entourer des murmures et des rires des autres ayant assisté à la scène.

-Ron… Tu veux bien nous dire pourquoi tu fermes les yeux ? S'enquit Hermione remarquant l'étrange manège de son partenaire.

-Chut, fit celui-ci, je grave ce moment à jamais dans ma tête… Drago Malefoy l'incroyable fouine bondissante.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, tandis qu'ils se servaient la nourriture.

-Mais il aurait vraiment pu lui faire mal, firent Allen et Hermione en cœur avant de se regarder les sourcils froncés.

-Ne gâcher pas le plus beau moment de ma vie ! s'exclama Ron avec véhémence, et puis tu ne peux rien dire toi ! (Il pointa sa fourchette vers Allen) Je te signale que tu l'as mis à terre un pied sur son dos ! Ce qui était génial cela dit en passant.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si cet abruti, me fait le même effet qu'avec BaKanda ! Se défendis-t-il.

-BaKanda ?

-Heu… Un gars de mon école on passe notre temps à se taper dessus, menti-t-il rapidement.

-Dit Allen… Dit timidement Hermione, on ne te connaît pas encore très bien, mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne t'énerve pas si facilement donc… Elle hésita, quand… Quand il a dit que tes parents t'avaient abandonné… Y avait-t-il une part de vérité ?

Les deux garçons regardèrent étonner la sorcière, une question comme ça était assez indiscrètes, ils observèrent Allen mais ne sachant pas quel expression étaient présente sous sa capuche.

-C'est vrai, répondit-il en les choquant, ils m'ont abandonné dans les rue de Londres, mais pas à cause de mon visage il n'avait rien à cette époque-là, mais à cause de mon bras gauche…

-Quoi ?! S'écrièrent en cœur le trio d'or horrifier, Harry qui jugeait qu'il n'avait pas été gâté fut choqué, au moins ses parents l'avaient aimés, ceux d'Allen non, ils l'avaient abandonné dans les rues livré à lui-même. Puis d'un coup Hermione se leva attrapa la main gauche de l'exorciste et avant même qu'il puisse protester lui arracha le gant gauche. Les trois posèrent le regard sur sa main qu'Hermione tenait, elle était noir les articulations saillantes et avec une crois verte incrustée à même la peau. La sorcière lâcha la main avant de lever les yeux vers Allen qui leur semblaient, les regardait d'un air craintif.

-Tes parents son horribles, murmura la sorcière, t'abandonner juste pour ça… C'est bizarres à première vue mais pas dégoutant !

-C'est vrai, renchéri Harry.

-C'est quoi cette croix verte ? Demanda Ron, cassant l'ambiance, ce qui lui valut un coup sur la tête de la part d'Hermione.

Allen soupira l'air soulagé pendant un instant il avait cru qu'il allait être rejeté, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

-He bien, commença-t-il, la croix verte est en quelque sorte le « réceptacle » de ma magie ce qui permet à ma mains d'avoir certains effets… Vous verrez ça au tournoi.

Ils hochèrent la tête ne posant pas plus de question. Puis Hermione se leva :

-Je vais à la bibliothèque, Allen tu viens ?

-Pourquoi la bibliothèque ? Demanda Harry en la voyant ranger ses affaire avec Allen.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et partie trainant un blandinet plus que réticent à l'idée d'être séparer aussi vite de son repas.

A peine étaient-ils partis que Fred et George vinrent s'assoir à leur place.

-On a eu un cours avec Maugrey, s'exclama joyeusement Fred.

-Ce gars-là est génial ! Renchéri son jumeaux, lui il sait !

-Sais quoi ? Dit Ron en mâchant sa nourriture.

-Combattre les forces du mal évidemment ! C'était génial !

Ron plongea dans son sac pour y prendre son emploi du temps :

-On ne l'a que jeudi prochains, dit-il déçu.

-Ahah manque de bol !

-Allez Ron viens, fit joyeusement Harry, on n'a pas de devoir alors autant en profiter alors qu'Allen et Hermione se casse la tête sur des trucs trop compliquer pour nous.

-Attendez, on vient, firent les jumeaux. Les griffondor partirent donc faire une partie de carte tandis qu'Hermione et Allen faisaient des plans (démoniaque) pour la libération des elfes de maison.

Chapitre 5 terminé ! A jeudi prochains pour le 6 ème.


	6. Chapter 6

3j4 : ça aurait été contraire à leurs caractères s'ils l'avaient rejeté, après tout le trio d'or à très bon fond. Sinon merci pour le commentaire ^^.

DarkBlood98 : Eh bien voilà le chapitre ^^.

ReimaChan : Pour le visage d'Allen ce n'est pas pour si longtemps ^^. Sinon pour le yullen y'en aura peut-être mais pas telement, après tout cet fic n'est pas une fic de romance, Harry et Allen était aussi une bonne idée je trouve, même si je pense pas le faire ^^.

harakiri : Le voilà ^^.

lucyheartfilia95 : Ouah ! Merci pour ce commentaire… explosif. En tout cas je suis ravie que ma fanfic te plaise ^^.

angelaclauss : Pour que Kanda face le débarquement faudra attendre… Merci pour ton commentaire ^^.

….

Chapitre 6

Les deux jours suivant passèrent tranquillement, Allen découvrait les joies d'une vie normal, il allait en cours comme tous les élèves et riait avec ses nouveaux amis, tout était parfait. En ce moment il écoutait avec amusement Neville se plaindre d'une retenue que le professeur Rogue lui avait donnée :

-Il m'a fait récurer tous les fonds de chaudron ! Disait-il énervé.

-Ahahah, pas de chance, lui répondit Ron en se moquant gentiment, de toute façon tout y passe ces temps-ci, surtout à cause d'Allen.

-Hein ? Mais j'ai rien fait moi, gémis le concerné.

-Rien fait ? Dit Hermione amusée, Tu as refusé de retirer ta capuche quoi qu'il arrivait et qu'il face, généralement personne ne lui tiens tête, et sans parler du fait que tu as réussi la potion facilement alors que tu n'en aies jamais fait avant.

-Bon ok c'est un peu de ma faute mais il voulait que je montre mon visage, marmonna-t-il, puis pour la potion c'est comme une recette de cuisine, ce n'est pas bien compliqué...

-Parle pour toi ! S'exclamèrent en cœur Harry, Ron et Neville, qui avait un niveau lamentable dans cette matière.

- Bon, ça ne serait pas pour vous presser mais on a cours là, dit Hermione en se levant.

C'est donc en se dépêchant plus ou moins qu'ils se rendirent à leurs premiers cours : Celui de DCFM. Les sorciers et le blandinet prirent les places de devant, Ron et Harry à coter et Allen et Hermione à l'autre table. C'est donc dans le silence que la classe attendit le professeur. Bientôt ils entendirent celui-ci arriver, sa jambe de bois claquant contre le sol.

-Ranger vos livres, grogna Maugrey.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent ravis, généralement ce qui suivait cette demande était rarement ennuyeux. Le professeur attendis que les enfants range leurs manuel avant de sortir une liste et de faire l'appel.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons voir les sortilèges punis par la loi, dit-il de sa voix rocailleuse, vous ne pouvez jamais savoir à quoi vous attendre venant de votre ennemi c'est pour ça il est de mon devoir de vous montrer certains sort, pour savoir comment réagir dans le cas où vous seriez en mauvaise posture.

_Il a raison_, songea Allen, il vaut mieux être formé pour savoir à quoi s'attendre, ce n'était pas comme à la congrégation de l'Ombre ou la « formation » consistait à jeter la personne en plein milieu du champ de bataille et de voir si ceux-ci survivaient aux Akumas (il en tenait toujours rancune à Cross).

-Alors ? Continua le professeur, qui me cite un de ces sortilèges ?

Quelques élèves levèrent timidement la main dont Ron et Hermione. L'Homme désigna Ron du doigt qui eut l'air surpris d'être interrogé à la place d'Hermione.

-Heu… Commença le roux d'une voix tremblante, mon père m'a parler de l'imperium je crois…

-Ah l'impérium… Il à donner beaucoup de fil à retordre au ministère celui-là… A cette époque on ne pouvait pas savoir qui était sous l'influence du sort.

Maugrey sorti de son sac un bocal contenant des araignées énorme, ce qui fit frémirent d'horreur des élèves, et reculer d'autres. Il en attrapa une qu'il posa sur son bureau avant de pointer sa baguette dessus.

-_Impero ! _

L'araignée se mis à avancer avant de se mettre à faire des roulades en cercle, puis ce dressa sur ces pattes arrières et sautilla comme si elle effectuait un numéro de claquette. Beaucoup d'élèves était visiblement amusés, pas Allen, ce sort était fait pour privé la personne de son libre arbitre et la soumettre à sa volonté, _Tout comme Sherly, _pensa l'exorciste en frissonnant, c'était horrible comment pouvaient-ils rire ?

-Vous trouver ça drôle ? Grogna le sorcier, ça vous plairait que je vous face la même chose ?

Les rires s'évanouirent aussitôt.

-Control total, murmura-t-il, à l'époque ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres était encore vivant, beaucoup de monde à subit ce sortilège on ne savait plus à qui donner sa confiance… C'est pour cela que… VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

La classe sursauta en même temps surprise par son cri. Cet homme avait connu la guerre cela se voyait… Dans un sens Allen espérait ne pas devenir une sorte de cinglé s'il survivait, et ne pas crier des phrases que des jeunes comme Harry, Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient pas vraiment comprendre. Maugrey reprit l'araignée et la remit dans le bocal avant d'en attraper une deuxième qui tentait vainement de s'échapper.

-Quelqu'un en connais un autre ?

La main d'Hermione se leva, mais à la surprise générale celle de Neville, tremblante, d'habitude celui-ci ne levait la main qu'en botanique.

-Tu t'appelles Londubat ? Demanda le professeur, Neville hocha la tête. Alors ?

-Le… le sortilège Doloris…

A voir ça tête, c'était comme s'il disait ça à contrecœur. Maugrey posa l'araignée et la fit grandir d'un coup de baguette (Ron failli s'évanouir) puis il prononça la formule :

-_Endoloris ! _

Les pattes de l'araignée cédèrent sous elle tandis qu'elle se recroquevillait en boule et était parcourue de spasme, si elle aurait pu crier elle s'en serait probablement brisée les cordes vocales. La douleur, voilà ce que provoquait ce sortilège, Allen tourna la tête vers Hermione, mais il s'avérait que celle-ci regardait Neville qui en ce moment avait les yeux fixé sur l'araignée et paraissait horrifier, les mains serrées sur la table.

-Arrêter ! S'écria Hermione d'une voix perçante.

Le professeur leva sa baguette, et l'araignée arrêta de se convulser mais continuait de trembler, il l'a remis dans son bocal, sans avoir jeté un regard à la sorcière, avant de prendre la dernière qui tentait de fuir avec encore plus panique que ces congénères.

-Le sortilège doloris… Juste besoin de sa baguette et du sort pour imposer la douleur pure… Bon qui me cite le dernier sortilège ?

Hermione leva le bras en tremblant, Allen l'avait deviné le dernier sortilège était l'Avada Kedavra, en lui parlant d'Harry, Dumbledore lui avait raconté comment ces parents était mort, par conséquent il lui avait dit tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur ce sort, le blandinet voyant que la sorcière ne voulait pas vraiment répondre leva le bras à son tours, sans aucun tremblements.

-Oui ? Fit Maugrey étonné qu'il lève le bras.

-Avada Kedavra, répondit Allen d'une voix monotone. La brune à ses coté le regarda interdite, comment s'avait-il ça ?

-Ah le dernier et le plus terrible annonça l'homme sa bouche asymétrique se tordant en un sourire. Harry qui écoutait jusqu'à la fut parcouru d'un frisson, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment qui lui glaçait le sang.

-_Avada kedavra !_ Rugit Maugrey.

Une lumière verte fusa les éblouissants, et quand il leva sa baguette l'araignée était morte. La classe éclata en murmure, Allen regardait Harry avec des yeux triste, il ne devait pas sans souvenir, mais à sa tête il devait l'avoir « ressentit » d'une manière différente.

-Pas très agréable dit Maugrey d'une voix calme, il n'existe aucun moyen de conjurer ce sort, la seule personne à y avoir jamais survécu est assise devant moi.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, il avait survécus à ce sort ? Non plus important, ses parents était-il mort comme ça ? Pouf ! Le sort et plus rien ? Et lui pourquoi aurait-il survécut ? Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer à y penser car le professeur les somma de noter ce qu'ils avaient vu. Maugrey leurs expliqua ensuite les peine prévue à ceux qui utilisait ces sortilèges dit Impardonnables.

Lorsque qu'ils quittèrent la classe tous se mirent à parler en même temps :

-T'as vue cet araignée ce tordre de douleur ?

-Ouais ! Et quand il a tué l'autre ? Comme ça sans la toucher !

Ils parlaient comme si de rien n'était et comme si la révélation de sortilège aussi terrible ne leurs faisait ni-chaud ni-froid.

-Ils en parlent comme si c'était un spectacle, murmura Allen.

Harry et Hermione acquièrent comprenant ou le blandinet voulait en venir. C'est alors qu'ils croisèrent Neville regardant dans le vide

-Neville ? Fit Harry doucement

-Ah ! S'écria-t-il surpris, heu… intéressant ce diner non ? Heu ! Ce cours pardon ! Je meurs de faim pas vous ?

-Neville, commença Allen en douceur.

Mais avant qu'il puisse continuer sa phrase un claquement sec retentis les faisant tous se retourner, mais ce n'était que Maugrey qui venait vers eux. Ils se turent l'observant avec inquiétude, mais lorsqu'il parla ce fut d'une voix douce :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il à Neville, si tu veux venir dans mon bureau, on prendra une tasse de thé…

Ce qui ne sembla pas rassurer Neville qui pour le coup resta planté à regarder le professeur. Maugrey tourna son œil magique vers Harry.

-Ça va Potter ?

-Bien sûr, répondit le survivant avec défit, Allen soupira, Harry ne voulait vraiment pas être considérer comme faible…

-Ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant dit Maugrey, puis à Allen : toi aussi, ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant… Allez viens, Londubat, j'ai quelque livres qui pourraient t'intéresser.

Neville jeta un regard implorant au quatre, mais vu qu'aucun n'ouvrait la bouche il dut se résoudre à suivre l'ancien auror qui l'entrainait déjà, une main noueuse sur son épaule.

-De quoi il parlait ? Dit Ron, tandis qu'ils les regardaient disparaître à l'angle du couloir.

-Je ne sais pas, fit Hermione, l'air songeur.

-En tout cas c'était génial, s'enflamma Ron les yeux brillants, tu as vu comment cette araignée est morte ? Liquidée en un ins…

Il fut arrêté par Allen qui posa sa main sur son épaule, lui intimant de se taire, effectivement Harry avait les poings serrées, comme s'il se retenait de frapper le rouquin. Celui-ci ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés dans la grande salle. Là ils mangèrent tranquillement ou dans le cas d'Allen à une vitesse ahurissante.

-On ferait peut être mieux de faire notre devoir de divination, dit alors Ron, ça va nous prendre des heures…

-Oh ! S'exclama Allen, désoler Hermione, pour le coup, je ne vais pas pouvoir allez à la bibliothèque avec toi…

-C'est pas grave, je te dirais ce que j'ai fait après.

La sorcière se leva et partie en direction de la bibliothèque tandis que les garçons se dirigeaient vers la tour ou ils s'installèrent dans la salle commune.

-Heu… On fait quoi ? Demanda Allen, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire.

-C'est simple, tu écrits un horoscope de ta semaine, tu racontes n'importe quoi du temps que c'est des malheurs, elle gobera tous.

-Tiens… dit Ron, Lundi je vais avoir des brulures ! Ça sera parce que les Scoutt à pétards m'auront attaqués, et que Venus sera dans ma deuxième maison !

-Tu comprends ce que tu écris au moins ? S'enquit Allen, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pas le moins du monde, affirma-t-il.

-Ok à mon tour, dit Harry, je vais me tromper de shampoing et ça rendra mes cheveux… blancs ! Et c'est parce que Mercure sera de mauvaise humeur.

-Je vois pas comment c'est possible, se moqua Ron.

-Ce n'est pas drôle marmonna Allen vexé même si ce n'était pas contre lui.

-A ton tour dit Ron à l'adresse d'Allen.

-Eto… Je vais manquer de me noyer dans une flaque d'eau… Car Jupiter sera en conjonction avec Pluton.

-Hahaha pas mal !

Ils continuèrent ainsi à inventer des prédictions, (de plus en plus tragiques) lorsque qu'Hermione arriva elle et Allen firent un discours sur la S.A.L.E une société qu'il avait créé pour la libération des elfes, ils furent interrompus par léger « _Tap-tap » _au carreau. Harry se retourna pour apercevoir Edwige sa chouette blanche, il se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre, la chouette entra rapidement et s'ébroua avant de pousser un hululement mécontent.

-C'est Sirius, s'exclama Ron s'en se rendre compte qu'il venait de faire une bêtise.

-Ron ! Couina Hermione, tandis qu'Harry se tournait vers Allen, qui savait déjà qui était Sirius Black et son histoire (Dumbledore lui avait tout dit).

-Ne vous inquiéter pas, soupira le blandinet, je suis au courant que ton parrain n'est pas le criminelle que tout le monde prétend…

-Comment tu sais ça ? S'étrangla le survivant, alors que les deux autres le fixaient les yeux ronds.

-Ca n'a aucune importance lis la lettre plutôt.

Le survivant bien qu'étonner s'exécuta :

_Harry,_

_Je m'envole immédiatement vers le nord. Ce que tu me dis sur ta cicatrice n'est que le dernier élément en date d'une série d'étranges rumeurs qui me sont parvenue jusqu'ici. Si elle te fait de nouveau mal, va tout de suite le dire à Dumbledore. On me dit qu'il a sorti Maugrey Fol-Œil de sa retraite, ce qui signifie qu'il a su lire les signes, même s'il est le seul._

_Sirius_

-Oh non ! Il revient ! S'écria Harry paniqué, et c'est de ma faute !

-Harry calme toi, dit Hermione d'un ton apaisant.

-Je vais me coucher, réplica-t-il sèchement, bonne nuit.

Il partit donc en directions des dortoirs, d'un pas furieux.

-Laisse-lui le temps, dit Allen à Hermione qui semblait offenser, lorsque qu'on a peur de perdre quelqu'un il est normal de ne pas faire attention à ce qu'on dit…

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, renifla Ron, tu ne peux pas savoir : tu n'as pas de famille, et puis on sait même plus si on peut te faire confiance, tu sais pour Sirius alors que personne ne sait !

-Ron ! Ça va pas de dire ça ? Cria Hermione, en ponctuant sa déclaration d'un coup sur la tête.

-Je comprends, mais en venant ici Dumbledore-san m'a informer de quelque petite chose, et pour la famille, sache que j'en aie eut une même si on n'était pas lié par le sang.

-Oh ! Fit Ron ne sachant plus ou se mettre.

Hermione soupira, avant de rassembler ses affaires et de les mettre dans son sac.

-Bon je vais me coucher, dit-elle, puis elle se dirigea à son tour vers son dortoir.

-Bon alors nous aussi dit Allen.

Ils se changèrent et se couchèrent, le maudit veilla à avoir bien fermé les rideaux de son lit, il ne voulait pas qu'on voit son visage, bien qu'il savait que c'était stupide, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre la réaction des élèves s'il le voyait. A coter il entendait Harry remuer ne trouvant pas le sommeil, il devait être préoccupé, Allen fini par s'endormir mais ce soir pour la première fois depuis qu'il était ici, il rêva.

…..

Voilà, dans le prochain chapitre le rêve d'Allen-chan ! Et comme on le dit : A suivre pour la semaine prochaine !


	7. Chapter 7

3j4 : Voilà le rêve ^^. J'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas, je n'ai pas vraiment écrit grand-chose dessus.

Lucyhearfillia95 : Je n'ai été exilée, mais bannie d'Ortholand ^^. Sinon pour la capuche ça ne durera pas toute l'année. J'ai déjà prévu le moment et je suis presque en train de l'écrire :p

harakiri : Je te remercie pour mettre une review, même si tu n'a rien à dire ^^

Layla : Je vais suive les livre pour l'instant mais je bifurquerais à un moment, reste à savoir lequel ^^. Pour la capuche ce n'est pas encore mais ça approche, je l'écris le « retirage de capuche » comme l'a si bien dit Lucyhearfillia95 ^^

….

Chapitre 7

_Allen était dans un arbre, d'ici il voyait tout, les champs à perte de vue balayés par les vents, courbant les hautes herbes comme si elles s'inclinaient devant lui, au loin un grand château entouré de douves à l'eau verdâtre. Le paysage semblait sorti d'un autre temps. Le vent faisait danser ses cheveux noirs devant ses yeux… Attendez… Cheveux noirs ? Il avait les cheveux blanc pas noirs ! Il voulut descendre de la branche mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus, à la place il leva la tête laissant la brise lui caresser le visage : Il écoutait le vent._

_-Tu écoutes le vent ? Dit soudains une voix féminine en le surprenant._

_Il tourna son regard pour rencontrer le regard d'onyx d'une belle femme qui paraissait sans âge, elle avait un beau visage ovale encadrée par deux mèches noirs reliée à un chinions, sous ses yeux on voyait parfaitement des cernes se dessiner._

_-Non ! S'exclama-t-il, je ne suis pas aussi étrange que mon oncle !_

_-L'excentricité coule pourtant dans nos veine, dit la femme en riant._

_Il grogna avant de reporter son regard vers la belle femme, il n'avait aucun control sur ce qu'il faisait ou disait, c'était comme s'il était dans une autre personne et était spectateur._

_-Dit Maman, commença-t-il, est-ce que Mana vas mourir ? Les autres ont dit qu'il ne deviendrait jamais adulte._

_La femme ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais les bords de sa robe ancienne bougèrent avant qu'un enfant en émerge._

_-Neah ! S'écria celui-ci le visage illuminer d'un sourire._

_-Bouh, fit la mère en même temps que l'enfant sortait._

_Il sentit que des larmes s'agglutinait aux bords de ses yeux, il resta quelque seconde sans rien dire avant que de sa branche il s'exclame, les larmes coulant désormais librement :_

_-Maman ! Mana ! Vous m'avez bien eut ! _

…_._

Harry écrivait une lettre à Sirius, il voulait lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui et qu'il était inutile qu'il revienne au risque de se faire reprendre par les détraqueurs. Alors qu'il signait il entendit comme un sanglot. Il regarda autours de lui mais il s'avérait que tout le monde dormait, il tendit l'oreille.

-Maman ! Mana ! Vous m'avez bien eut ! Dit la voix d'Allen.

-Allen ? dit-il incertains, rien aucune réponse mais seulement un lourd silence.

Intrigué il se leva et se dirigea vers le lit ou dormait son ami. Devait-il ouvrir les rideaux et lui demander s'il allait bien ? Il n'était pas sûr, si il faisait ça il verrait alors le visage d'Allen, mais si son ami allait mal ? Il prit sa décision, il allait ouvrir, c'est donc avec l'impression de faire une grosse bêtise qu'il tendit la mais vers les rideaux rouge, mais alors qu'il allait les écarter il entendit :

-Harry ? C'est toi ?

Les rideaux bruissèrent avant de s'ouvrir découvrant Allen le visage couverts par son habituel capuche, il dormait avec ou quoi ? Songea Harry déconcerté.

-Qui a-t-il alors ? Demanda le maudit, on sentait dans sa voix qu'il n'était pas ravi d'avoir été réveillé à une heure aussi matinal.

-Heu… Eh bien, bredouilla Harry mal-à-l'aise, tu as dit quelque alors j'ai crus que tu étais réveillé… Tu parlais d'un certains Mana…

Allen se raidit.

-Si je peux me permettre, reprit Harry, mais qui c'est Mana ?

-C'était mon père adoptif, il m'a accueilli alors que je vivais dans la rue… Il est mort.

-Oh, fit Harry ne sachant plus ou se mettre, plus il en découvrait sur Allen, plus le passé de celui-ci semblait lourd.

-Je vais envoyer une lettre à Sirius… Tu viens ? Dit-il pout détendre l'ambiance.

Allen acquisa et partit s'habiller, pendant qu'il cherchait sa robe de sorcier il songea au rêve, pas d'erreur c'était un souvenir de Néah, bien que Dumbledore l'avait prévenu il était tout de même surpris. Il espérait aussi refaire un rêve pour en découvrir un peu plus sur le 14ème … Après ça ils se dirigèrent vers la volière en parlant de tout et de rien.

La volière était une pièce circulaire avec des fenêtres tout justes assez grandes pour laisser passer la lumière et les hiboux, le sol était entièrement recouvert de fiente, de paille et de cadavre de mulot et autres rongeur régurgité. Des centaines d'hibou et chouette se tenaient sur des perchoirs et quelque fois et œil couleur ambre leurs lançait un regard courroucé de les déranger en plein jour. Harry se mit à chercher Hedwige du regard mais ce qu'il vit en premier ne fut pas sa chouette mais Timcampy, le golem, perché au milieu des oiseaux.

-Hey Allen, dit le survivant, ce n'est pas Tim la haut ?

Allen jeta un regard vers le haut et s'aperçu que son golem, introuvable depuis déjà quelque jours, était percher au milieu des oiseaux comme si de rien n'était.

-Tim ! L'appela-t-il en agitant un bras.

Le golem, au son de la voix de son maitre, se précipita vers lui et alla se poser sur sa tête.

Harry de son coter avait moins de chance, il avait aperçu Hedwige perchée entre une chouette chevêche et un hibou grand-duc, mais peu importe combien il l'appelait rien n'y faisait elle l'ignorait, surement qu'elle était furieuse qu'il ait oublié sa récompense quand elle avait apporté la lettre hier. Finalement ce fut Allen qui réussit à la faire venir avec de douce parole et des promesses de nourriture.

-Tu es doué avec les animaux, remarqua Harry alors qu'il attachait la lettre à la patte que la chouette lui tendait.

-Oui, répondit le blandinet, si je pouvais, je monterais un refuge ou quelque chose dans le genre.

-Ça serait bien ! S'exclama Harry enthousiaste, tu pourrais même l'étendre avec des Creatures magique… Enfin du moins que ce ne soit pas des Scoutts…

Oui, songea Allen, si la guerre n'avait pas lieu et si il n'était pas né avec un bras pareil il aurait surement eut une vie normal ou il aurait fait des projets futur et travaillé. Là par contre c'était impossible, leur seul préoccupation à lui et aux autres exorcistes était de rester en vie, pas de chercher du travail. Mais si ça aurait été le cas surement qu'il aurait tenu un refuge, il ne l'avait pas dit aux autres (sauf Kanda, mais ça c'était une autre histoire) mais il adorait les animaux, avant ils les préféraient aux humains, eux s'enfichaient du physique seule la gentillesse contait, d'ailleurs son premier ami avait été « Allen » le chien de Mana à qui après sa mort il avait pris le nom, mais ça il ne le dirait jamais.

Harry de son coter de son coté observait Allen perdu une nouvelle fois dans ces pensées, il l'attrapa par le col le traina vers la Grande Salle : il était l'heure de déjeuner.

Ils y retrouvèrent Ron et Hermione, ou après un petit déjeuner copieux ils partirent en direction de la salle de Défense-contre-les-forces-du-mal.

….

Maugey était vraiment fou, songea Allen en regardant un autre élève subir le sortilège de l'impérium. Au début du cours l'ancien Auror leurs avait annoncé qu'il allait leurs faire subir le sortilège interdit et que le but était d'y résister et si possible de le repousser. Pour l'instant personne n'avait réussi à y résister, Allen avait vu Neville exécuter des acrobaties incroyables, Lavande Brown imita un écureuil, Dean Thomas chanta l'hymne national en faisant le tour de la salle en sautillant et Ron rampa au sol.

-Harry Potter, grogna Maugrey en regardant la liste de classe.

Harry se leva et alla se positionner devant le bureau du professeur, Maugrey pointa sa baguette sur lui et prononça la formule :

_-Impero !_

D'un coup le survivant sentit une incroyable sensation de bien-être dans tout son être, tous ses problèmes semblaient s'être envolés ne laissant qu'en lui une grande quiétude, même le regard des autres le laissait indifférent.

-_Saute sur le bureau, _dit soudains une voix dans son esprit.

Obéissant le survivant fléchit les genoux, mais c'était inutile non ? Pensa-t-il, voir même idiot de sauter sur le bureau… Non il n'en avait vraiment pas envie…

-_Saute sur le bureau ! _Insista la voix, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans son esprit.

Cette fois Harry ne pus résister il sauta, mais en s'efforçant de ne pas le faire, il se retrouva donc à terre avec le bureau qui s'était renverser dans sa tentative de résistance.

-Voilà ! S'exclama le professeur, Potter s'est battu ! Il à résister et à même réussi à quasiment le repousser !

Les prochains élèves ne furent pas plus brillant, aucun ne réussit à résister même une seconde, enfin Maugrey appela Allen.

-Allen Walker, grogna-t-il, puis d'un ton taquin. -On va voir s'il y a quelque chose sous ce joli minois.

Allen se leva même si on ne pouvait pas voir son visage, on sentait à la façon dont ces épaules étaient tendues, qu'il n'avait pas apprécié la boutade. Harry fronça les sourcils au même moment qu'Hermione, il était encore plus curieux de savoir ce qui se cachait sous le capuchon d'Allen, mais ils durent se concentrer sur le sort que Maugey allait lancer.

_-Impero_ !

Allen qui s'était poster devant le bureau ressenti soudains une incroyable sensation de bien-être, tout allait bien, plus rien ne l'importait, même la guerre contre les Noah, tout, tout allait vraiment bien.

_-Retire la capuche !_

La voix retenti dans son esprit, et à ce moment ce fut comme si le charme avait été rompu, on cherchait à le contrôler et ça ressemblait à une attaque du 14ème, bien que celui-ci ne parlait pas. Allen ne bougea pas, ce n'était pas aussi risible tentative de control qui allait le faire succomber, il allait lui montrer ! Comme lorsqu'il repoussait Neah il regroupa ses penses qu'il projeta vers l'envahisseur qui fut brutalement repousser. Maugrey manqua d'en tomber il se rattrapa au bureau avant de lui jeter un regard effarer

De son coter Harry était stupéfait, Allen venait de repousser ce sort en quelque seconde, à coter de lui Ron et Hermione avaient la bouche grande ouverte.

-Tu pratiques la légimencie ? Demanda Maugrey.

-Non, répondit Allen en se demandant ce que ça pouvait bien-être.

-Qu…quoi ? S'écria Fol-Œil, il faut pourtant avoir un excellents niveau en légimencie pour pouvoir repousser un sort comme ça aussi facilement.

-Je ne sais pas, désoler…

Maugrey soupira et lui fit signe de se rassoir à sa chaise, après cela le cours se déroula normalement, du moins jusqu'au dernière minutes ou le professeur décida qu'Harry devait résister totalement au sortilège. C'est donc en maugréant des insultes envers ce « foutu » sortilège que le Survivant et les autres sortirent du cours.

-Sérieux comment tu fais ? Demanda le survivant à l'adresse d'Allen en se tenant le dos (Maugrey lui avait donné des ordres tordus)

-Ça vient avec l'entrainement…

-Tu veux dire que dans ton ancienne école on cherchait à prendre le contrôle sur toi tous les jours, fit moqueusement Ron.

-C'était un peu ça…

-Quoi ?!

Mais le blandinet n'ajouta rien, et poursuivit son chemin et les sorciers lui emboitèrent le pas. Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, sauf si on comptait le fait que Neville, lors d'un cours de métamorphose, avait réussi à transplanter ses oreilles sur un cactus, ou le fait que Mc Gonagall était une « mamie gâteaux » avec Allen, le trio d'Or n'arrivait jamais (comme toute la classe d'ailleurs) à s'habituer à voir leurs professeur inflexible ce transformer en un être tout sourire lorsqu'Allen était dans la même salle.

Lorsque la fin du dernier cours sonna les sorciers et l'exorciste se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle mais il s'avérait que dans le hall il y avait un attroupement d'élèves poussant des exclamations surexcitées. Ils s'approchèrent intriguer et virent un message afficher au tableau de bois.

_TOURNOI DES TROIS SORCIERS_

_Les délégations de Beauxbaton et Durmstrang arriveront le vendredi 30 octobre à 18 heures. En conséquence les cours se termineront une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude. Les élèves rapporteront leurs affaires dans leurs dortoirs et se rassembleront devant le château pour accueillir nos invités avant le banquet de bienvenue._

-Super ! S'écria Harry, le denier cours qu'ont à c'est potion !

-Plus qu'une semaine ! Dit Ernie MacMillant, un élève de Poufsouffle, derrière eux. Il faut que je prévienne Cédric !

Et il partit en courant.

-Cédic ? Fit Allen étonné.

-Diggory, répondit Harry, il doit être candidat au tournoi.

-Cet idiot ? S'indigna Ron, tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

-Je t'en prie, tu ne l'aime pas car il a battu une fois Griffondor au Quidditch.

Hermione avait cela avec un air suffisant qui sembla encore plus contrarier Ron. D'ailleurs la réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

-Tu l'aime bien parce qu'il est beau !

-Je te demande pardon mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un du genre à apprécier quelqu'un parce qu'il est beau ! S'emporta Hermione.

Ron toussa, une toux étrange qui laissa entendre le nom de « Lockhard ». Allen jeta un regard interrogateur vers Harry qui après avoir levé les yeux au ciel s'empressa de lui expliquer le personnage qu'était leurs professeur en deuxième année, cela fit bien rire Allen.

L'apparition de la pancarte eut un effet spectaculaire dans toute l'école. Au cours de la semaine qui suivit, il semblait y avoir plus qu'un seul sujet de conversations, tous parlait du tournoi. Même les professeurs semblait nerveux. Harry remarqua également que le château avait été soumis à un grand nettoyage. Plusieurs portrait crasseux avaient subi un récurage qu'ils ne semblaient guère apprécier leurs sujets. Réfugier dans un coin de leurs cadre ils marmonnaient des protestations tout en effleurant de leurs doigts leurs joue rose-vif. Les armures avait retrouvé leurs éclat d'entant et ne grinçaient plus. Quant à Rusard, le concierge, il était encore plus intransigeant que d'habitude, toute personne ne s'essuyant pas les pieds avant d'entrer dans le château subissait de longue remontrance.

Lorsque le soir du 30 octobre ils descendirent devant le château ils trouvèrent les professeurs en train de rassemblés les élèves par maison, mais lorsqu'Allen allait se poster entre Hermione et Harry il fut retenu par Mc Gonagall.

-Le directeur vous veut à ses côtés pour accueillir les délégations, dit-elle en souriant, et vous présenter en tant que champions de Rosa Crux.

Sous son capuchon l'exorciste écarquilla les yeux, le vieil le faisait exprès, il en était sûr. C'est donc à contrecœur que le maudit se rendit au coter de Dumbledore qui l'accueilli avec un sourire.

-Tu n'aimes pas être remarqué, lui dit-il.

-Non effectivement, grogna Allen.

En guise de réponse Dumbledore pouffa amusé et une longue attente débuta dans le froid. Allen se demandait comment les autres écoles allaient arriver, en trains peut-être… Enfin il ne pensait pas, cela serait un moyen trop « commun » pour les sorciers qui semblaient aimer l'extravagance.

-La délégation de Beauxbaton arrive si je ne m'abuse, lança soudains Dumbledore en rompant le silence qui s'était installé.

Plusieurs élèves tournèrent la tête, avant qu'une élève de première ne s'écrie en montrant la foret interdit :

-Un dragon !

Effectivement quelque chose de très grand survolait la foret, mais contrairement à ce qu'avait dit la première année, ce n'était un dragon mais un carrosse géant tiré par les plus grand et imposant chevaux ailée qu'Allen est jamais vu (du moins chevaux car ceux avec les ailes ne courait pas les rues). Les élèves du premier rang reculèrent en voyant le carrosse leurs foncer dessus, celui-ci se posa dans un grand fracas et nuage de poussière. Un instant plus tard un jeune homme en émergea, il était vêtu d'une robe bleue pale et bien fine pour le temps qu'il faisait. Il abaissa un marchepied doré et s'écarta avant de faire respectueusement un pas en arrière, presque immédiatement une femme immense sorti suivi de jeune homme et femme, elle avait un beau visage au teint olivâtre et des yeux noirs, après avoir contemplé la foule d'élève stupéfait elle se dirigea vers Dumbledore.

-Ma chère Madame Maxime, dit-il, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard.

-Mon cheure Dumbleudore, dit-elle avec un accent à couper le couteau, je suis ravi de contateu que vous eute en bonne santeu.

-Ma santer est bonne en effeut… heu… effet, assura Dumbledore.

Allen reteint un rire et Madame Maxime le remarqua enfin.

-Qui est-ceu ? demanda-t-elle en tentant de voir son visage sous sa capuche.

-Je suis Allen Walker, champion de Rosa Crux, répondit-il en français (il avait deviné quel était sa langue d'origine grâce à son accent, mine de rien Cross et ses déplacement incessant lui avait permis d'apprendre plusieurs langue).

La Française lui jeta un regard surpris, ainsi que ses élèves, étonné qu'il sache parler leurs langue.

-Souhaiterez-vous, allez, vous réchauffer au château ? Demanda soudains Dumbledore pour couper court au silence qui s'était installé.

La directrice de Beauxbaton tourna son regard vers ses élèves qui grelottaient et acquisa, avant de se diriger vers le château ses élèves sur ses pas.

Une nouvelle fois les élèves de Poudlard se retrouvèrent à attendre dans le froid, mais cette fois-ci moins longtemps. Un bruis d'éclaboussure retenti et tous se tournèrent vers le lac ou un énorme bateau à mat émergeait des eaux sombres, on dirait dit un bateau fantôme, pensa Allen en regardant le navire accoster silencieusement. Les passager débarquèrent, ils portaient tous d'épaisse cape de fourrures sombre, sauf celui en tête qui en portait une argenté tout comme ses cheveux.

-Dumbledore, s'exclama-t-il en souriant, comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien, merci, professeur Karkaroff, répondit Dumbledore.

Karkaroff était un homme grand et maigre, comme Dumbledore, il avait un petit bouc au menton et souriait de toute ses dents, malgré ce fait son regard lui restait froid, tout de suite Allen s'en méfia.

-Qui est tu ? Demanda soudains Karkaroff en se tournant vers lui, et je trouve que porter cette capuche est fort impoli.

-Allen Walker, répondit-il froidement, et je préfère cacher mon visage voyer vous, et si vous voulez bien m'excuser je dois prendre congé.

Il laissa alors un Karkaroff surpris par une telle réaction et une Dumbledore fort amuser (il s'était rendu compte des divert facette de l'exorciste après avoir fait une partie de carte avec lui).

Allen rejoignit le trio d'or qui était en pleine discussion, du moins Ron et Hermione.

-C'est Krum ! Disait Ron des étoiles dans les yeux.

-On s'en fiche, répondait Hermione.

Le blandinet jeta un regard interrogateur au survivant qui dû lui expliquer qui était Victor Krum, le célèbre joueur de Quidditch. C'est donc en discutant avec animation qu'ils rentrèrent au château ou allait se tenir le banquet de bienvenu.

…..

Voilà donc le chapitre 7, désoler s'il est mal écrit, mon ordi a eu un bug et j'ai dû le réécrire en quelque heures -_-. Chapitre 8 la semaine prochaine ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Lucyheartfilia95 : Oui effectivement Karkaroff le méritait ! De toute façon personne ne l'aime je pense…

3j4 : C'est logique que notre blandinet sache parler plusieurs langue, il n'a pas voyagé avec Cross pour rien ^^

harakiri : Merci et je ferais en sorte qu'il s'en prenne encore plus « dans les dents »

Layla : Effectivement j'ai remarqué que dans les fanfic, on ne s'intéresse pas trop aux rêves, ce que je trouve dommage. Sinon Allen rêve quand même dans le manga, alors j'ai pensé que ce serait intéressant de le faire rêver.

…

Chapitre 8

Harry et ses amis étaient assis à la table des Griffondor, celui-ci observait Rusard, le concierge, occupé à ajouter des chaises à la table des professeurs. Il avait revêtu pour l'occasion un habit râpé à queue de pie. Harry fut étonné de le voir ajouté quatre chaise dont deux à côté.

-Il n'y a que deux personne en plus, dit Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que Rusard rajoute des chaises ? Qui d'autre doit venir ?

-Hein ? Répondit Ron distrait.

Il regardait la table des Serpentard ou s'était installés les élèves de Dumstrang, dont Krum. Ceux de Beauxbaton eux était à la table des Serdaigle et observaient le plafond magique. Lorsque les directeurs firent leurs entrés les élèves de Madame Maxime se relevèrent d'un bond, déclenchant quelques éclat de rire dans les rangs de Poudlard. Ils n'en ressentirent aucune gêne et se rassirent lorsque leurs directrice se fut elle-même assise.

-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, chers fantômes et surtout chers invités, bonsoir, dit Dumbledore en adressant aux élèves étranger un sourire rayonnant. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer la bienvenue à Poudlard. J'espère que votre séjour vous sera agréable.

L'une des filles de Beauxbaton, enrouler dans un châle, renifla dédaigneusement.

-Personne ne t'oblige à rester ! Murmura Hermione, exaspérée.

- Le tournoi sera officiellement ouvert à la fin du banquet, annonça Dumbledore. Mais pour l'instant, je vous invite à manger, à boire et à considère cette maison comme la vôtre !

Comme d'habitude les plats devant eux se remplir de toute sorte de mets divers. Les elfes de maison s'étaient surpasser, certains de ces plats appartenait à des pays différent.

Il semblait avoir beaucoup plus de monde que d'habitude dans la grande salle, même si il n'y avait qu'une trentaine d'élèves en plus. Peut-être était-ce leurs uniformes colorés qui se démarquait davantage à coté des robes sombres de Poudlard. Sous les fourrures qu'ils avaient ôtées, les élèves de Durmstang portaient des robes rouge écarlate.

Le banquet avait commencé depuis une vingtaine de minute lorsque qu'Hagrid se faufila dans la salle tentant de faire discret, compte tenu de sa taille c'était impossible, il salua au passage le trio d'or et Allen et alla rejoindre la table des professeurs.

-Les Scoutt vont bien Hagrid ? Lança Harry.

-En pleine forme ! Répondit le géant en agitant une grande main bandé.

-Rien d'étonnant, dit Ron à voix basse. Apparemment leurs nourritures favorites sont les doigts d'Hagrid.

A cet instant, ils entendirent une voix demander :

-Excuser moi, vous avez finit avec la Bouillabaisse ?

C'était la fille qui s'était moqué du discours de Dumbledore. Elle avait libérer son cache nez, libérant ainsi ses long cheveux blond, argenté qui lui tombait en cascade à la taille. Elle avait de grands yeux d'un bleu foncé et des dents très blanches.

Ron devint écarlate. Il la regarda mais avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche Allen pris la parole.

-Oui, tenez, dit-il en français de nouvelle fois en lui tendant la soupière.

La blonde haussa un sourcil, le dévisageant dans le but d'apercevoir son visage.

-Tu es le champion de Rosa Crux, dit-elle, c'était une constatation et non une question.

-Oui, j'espère que cette compétition pourra faire connaitre mon école.

Elle le regarda avant de sourire, et sans un regard pour le trio d'or repartie en direction de sa table, la bouillabaisse en main. Ron continuait de la regarder, les yeux exorbiter comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une fille. Harry éclata de rire et Ron sembla redescendre sur terre.

-C'est une vélane, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Hermione roula des yeux, sous le regard amusé d'Allen.

-Quand vous aurez de nouveau les yeux en face des trous, vous deux, dit Hermione, vous verrez qui viens d'arriver.

Elle montrait du doigt la table des professeurs. Les deux chaises restés vide étaient désormais occuper par Ludo Verpey et Mr Croupton, le patron de Perçy.

-Qui est-ce ? S'enquit Allen.

-C'est Ludo Verpey et Mr Croupton du ministère de la magie, répondit Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? S'étonna Harry.

-C'est eux qui ont organisé le tournois, dit Hermione, il est donc normal qu'ils soient là lors de son ouverture.

Lorsque les desserts furent servis, ils remarquèrent divers gâteaux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, du coin de l'œil, Harry aperçu Allen s'emparer de sorte de brochettes avec des boulettes marron.

-C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda Ron, tandis qu'Allen les dévoraient avec enthousiasme.

-Des Mitarashi Dango ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement, je suis tellement content !

-Hem, ça à l'air vraiment bizarre comme dessert, on dirait du riz…

-C'est fait avec du riz !

-Yeurk !

Dès que les assiettes eurent été vidées et nettoyées, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. Il régnait désormais dans la Grande salle une atmosphère d'attente. Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson, ce demandant ce qui allait se passer. Un peu plus loin, à la table d'à coter, Fred et George s'étaient pencher en avant et observaient le directeur avec grande attentions.

-Le moment est venu, dit Dumbledore souriant largement aux visages devant lui. Le tournois des Trois, ou quatre, Sorciers devrais-je dire, de renaitre !

La salle éclata en applaudissement, plus loin, Harry aperçu la fille que Ron avait identifier comme vélane relever la tête soudain attentive à ce qui se passait.

-Vous savez déjà qui sont Mr Croupton et Ludo Verpey, donc je vous épargne les présentations, poursuivi Dumbledore, maintenant apporter le reliquaire !

-Le quoi ? Chuchota Harry.

Ron haussa les épaules. Harry reporta son attention devant lui et vit Rusard apporter à Dumbledore une vielle boite incruster de pierre précieuses. Le coffre semblait très ancien et son apparition déclencha des murmures parmi la foule.

-Cette relique permettra de choisir nos champions en prenant compte de plusieurs critères nécessaires à la réussite des trois taches : leurs capacités magiques, leurs audaces et bien sur leurs capacités à réagir en cas de danger.

Ces derniers mots provoquèrent un silence absolu, comme si plus personne n'osaient même respirer.

-Comme vous le savez, continua Dumbledore d'un ton calme, trois champions s'affronteront dans une séries d'épreuves. Ils seront notés en fonctions de leurs performances et le champion qui aura obtenu le plus de points sera déclarer vainqueur. Les champions seront choisis par un juge impartial, la coupe de feu.

Allen vit Dumbledore prendre sa baguette et tapota le coffre, qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement, révélant une coupe de bois d'où jaillissait des flammes bleues. Le directeur referma la boite et avec des gestes précautionneux il posa la coupe dessus pour que tout le monde puisse la voir.

-Quiconque voulant présenter sa candidature devra écrire, lisiblement, son nom et celui de son école sur un papier et le mettre dans la coupe. Vous disposerez de 24 heures pour le faire, ensuite demain, à Halloween, la coupe donnera le nom des champions. Mais, pour éviter qu'aucuns élèves en dessous de 17 ans, sauf Mr Walker, je vais poser une limite d'âge autour de la coupe, ainsi les élèves ayant moins de dix-sept ans ne pourront pas se proposer comme candidat… N'oublier pas cependant que c'est un engagement important, lorsque vous devenez champions il est impossible de se désister. En conséquence réfléchissez bien avant de proposer sa candidature. A présent, je crois que le moment est venu de dormir. Bonne nuit à tous.

-Une limite d'âge ! Dit Fred les yeux étincelants, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les dortoirs. Il devrait suffire d'une potion de vieillissement pour arriver à la franchir, non ? Et une fois que ton nom est dans la coupe comment savoir si tu as dix-sept ans ou non ?

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, dit Hermione, je ne pense pas qu'avec même une potion de vieillissement ça marche. Sinon Allen tu vas faire comment ? Tu n'as pas dix-sept ans.

-Dumbledore-san a dû retirer le sort pour moi je pense…

Le Trio d'or et Allen atteignirent la sortie de la salle en même temps que Karkaroff et ses élèves, le visage de Ron s'illumina tandis qu'il cherchait parmi ces élèves le visage de Victor Krum, son idole.

Les sorciers et l'exorciste s'arrêtèrent pour le laisser passer.

-Merci, dit Karkaroff d'un ton distrait en leur jetant un coup d'œil.

Soudain il se figea, se retourna et porta son regard sur Allen et Harry, surtout Harry qu'il dévisageait. Son regard remonta lentement jusqu'à sa cicatrice. Les élèves de Durmstrang eux aussi l'observaient avec curiosités, l'un d'eux, montra même du doigt sa cicatrice.

-Ouais, c'est Harry Potter, grogna une voix derrière eux.

Maugrey se tenait devant Karkaroff, qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise avec l'ancien Auror, d'ailleurs il semblait le connaitre. Une terrible expression de fureur et de crainte apparue sur son visage.

-Vous ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Moi, répondit-il d'un ton lugubre. A moins que vous ayez quelque chose à reprocher à Potter ne rester pas dans le chemin, vous bloquer la sortie.

C'était vrai. La moitié des élèves étaient encore dans la salle et regardaient avec de grands yeux la scène. Sans ajouter un mot le directeur de Durmstrang fit volte-face et parti. Maugrey le regarda partir, le fixant de son œil magique, avec une expression de dégout non dissimuler sur son visage.

Ce soir-là Allen souhaita rêver pour en savoir un peu plus sur le passé de Neah, mais bien sûr il ne le fit pas et n'eut donc pas les réponses qu'il voulait. Le matin c'est donc irrité qu'il rejoignit Harry, Ron, Hermione dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Lorsqu'il arriva ils les aperçus regroupés autour de la coupe avec d'autres élèves.

-Bonjour Allen, le salua Hermione, alors que les autres se contentaient d'un haussement de tête.

Quelqu'un derrière Allen éclata de rire. Il se retourna et vit Fred et George accompagner de leur ami Lee Jordan qui descendaient les escaliers, l'air surexcités.

-Ca y est, dit Fred à voix basse, on la prise.

-De quoi ? Demanda Ron.

-La potion de vieillissement bien sûr !

-Allez, allez ! Dit Lee, trêve de bavardage et sauter !

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, avant de se positionner devant le cercle. Les personnes présentes dans la salle portèrent leurs attentions sur eux, lorsque les deux fléchirent les genoux, la salle reteins son souffle, puis les Weasley prirent une grande inspiration et franchirent la ligne d'un saut.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Allen crut qu'ils avaient réussis, les jumeaux aussi, car ils poussèrent un cri de triomphe avant d'exécuter une danse de leurs inventions, mais avant que quelqu'un puisse dire quelque chose il eut comme une détonation et les frères furent éjecter comme si un Akuma les avaient attrapé et lancer en dehors du cercle. Ils allèrent s'écraser un peu plus loin, et lorsqu'ils se relevèrent une barbe de la couleur de leurs cheveux leurs avaient poussé.

Le Hall résonna alors de grand éclat de rire. Même Fred et George participèrent à l'hilarité en se voyant.

-Je vous avais prévenu, dit une voix amusé.

Dumbledore venait d'entrer dans la salle, les yeux pétillant d'amusement.

-Vous devriez peut-être allez voir Mme Pomfresh, elle vous arrangera ça en quelque seconde, d'autre ce sont fait avoir mais ils n'ont pas eu une aussi belle barbe.

Fred et George sortirent de la salle, suivie de Lee qui était pris d'une véritable crise de fou rire. Le vieil homme se tourna alors vers Allen.

-Mr Walker, dit-il soudains, le regardant en dessous de ses lunettes en demi-lune, vous ferez mieux de mettre votre nom dans la coupe, le sort des dix-sept ans ne s'applique pas à vous.

Il fit un bref salue de la tête et sorti de la salle.

Entre-temps tous les regards c'était fixés sur le blandinet. Il prit alors dans son sac une plume et un papier avant d'y noter son nom dessus, il espérait que Dumbledore disait vrai car il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec une barbe. Puis d'un pas décidé il franchi la limite magique, les élèves continuaient de le regarder s'attendant probablement à ce qu'il soit éjecter d'une seconde à l'autre.

Pourtant rien ne se passa, Allen poussa un soupir de soulagement, il s'avança vers la coupe et sur la pointe des pieds mis son nom dans la coupe. Une grande gerbe de flamme bleue jaillir de la coupe, il recula brusquement de peur de se faire bruler et fit volte-face avant de rejoindre ces amis qui l'attendaient.

-He ben… Dit Ron tandis qu'ils mangeaient, c'est plutôt flippant…

-Je me demande qui sera champions, se demanda Hermione en éludant la remarque de Ron, j'espère que celui de Poudlard sera à la hauteur…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Harry en engloutissant un énorme morceau de tarte qui pouvait rivaliser avec la taille de ceux que consommaient Allen en ce moment. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. En tout cas Allen on ne va pas perdre comme ça !

-Dans vos rêves ! Répondit Allen, à travers son capuchon, d'un ton amusé. La récompense est énorme ! Je suis prêt à tout pour gagner !

Les sorciers le fixèrent les yeux rond, malgré le fait qu'il paraissait amuser on sentait tout de même qu'il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.

-Tu veux dire que tu risques ta vie pour de l'argent ? Fit Hermione incertaine.

Soudains au mot « argent », une aura noire enveloppa Allen, pour ceux qui ne connaissait pas « Black Allen » c'était toujours un choc de voire une personne aussi douce devenir une sorte de psychopathe en face de soi. Le trio d'or ne fit pas exceptions. Ils assistèrent donc à la transformation d'Allen sans pouvoir rien y faire.

-A…Allen ? Dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Seul un rire démoniaque lui répondit. Même Ron le fixait la bouche ouverte, en tout cas tout dans l'être des trois sorciers criait « danger ! ». Le seul problème était qu'ils étaient trop stupéfaits pour s'enfuir.

-Huhuhu… Fit Allen, sous sa capuche on pouvait sentir un regard psychotique. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir après tout… Vous n'avez jamais dû travailler pour mon Baka Shisho… (Il releva brutalement la tête surprenant les gens autour de lui, et s'écria :)-Ce salaud buvait et se tapait les femmes pendant que moi je travaillais pour subvenir à ses besoins ! Et pour me remercier ce bouffon m'a filé toutes ses dettes ! Et pour couronner le tout il meurt, et comme je suis la seule personne lier à lui, c'est moi qui hérite de ses dettes ! Aaaaaaah, je ne compte même plus les personnes que j'ai dû plumer au poker pour rembourser une seule de ses dettes !

Puis pour finir il se mit à ricaner sombrement. Les personne les plus proche s'éloignèrent en lui jetant des regards craintif ou compatissants pour certains. Le trio d'Or quant à lui le fixaient trop choquer pour parler.

-Il… Il a perdu la boule ? Demanda Ron à voix basse.

-On va juste dire que c'est un traumatisme d'enfance ok ? Répondit Harry en regardant Allen continuer à ricaner en disant ce qui semblait être des malédictions.

-Hem… Allen ? Dit la seule fille du groupe, craintive.

Le blandinet s'arrêta d'un coup de rire, et se rendit compte que tout le monde, même les professeurs le regardaient, Dumbledore amuser, Mc Gonagall lasse (Elle lui avait déjà dit de ne plus refaire ça, après qu'elle lui ait demandé de lui raconter son apprentissage en temps qu'exorciste) et les autres très choqués.

-Oh ! Dit-il en se rasseyant, je l'ai encore fait c'est ça ?

-Heu… oui… répondit Hermione ne sachant plus ou se mettre.

Allen lui renvoya ce qui semblait être un regard d'excuse ou penaud.

-Sinon, poursuivi-t-elle, tu as dit que tu travaillais pour quelqu'un en arnaquant des gens au Poker ?

-Je ne travaillais pas pour lui ! J'étais sensé être son apprenti ! Avant de pouvoir entrer à Rosa Crux il faut passer deux ans d'apprentissage avec un maitre. Mais moi je me suis tapé Cross Marian le plus incapable de tous ! Résultat il me donnait ses dettes et j'allais donc gagner de l'argent en jouant ! Je ne perds jamais d'ailleurs ! Jamais je ne perdrais !

- Calme-toi Allen ! S'écria Harry voyant que l'exorciste repartait en mode démoniaque.

-Tu as dit qu'il était mort non ? S'enquit Hermione, il était vieux ?

-Ah… Dit Allen piteusement en baissant la tête. Non il n'était pas vieux… Il est mort il y a quasiment un an…

-Oh… Désoler !

-C'est pas grave… Il remarqua alors le regard que lui portait Ron :

-Heu… Tu as une question ?

-Ouais, répondit-il, c'est quoi le poker ?

-…

Le reste de la journée ce passa sans problème, le soir venu Harry, Ron, Hermione et Allen se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour savoir quel champions allaient être élu. En chemin ils croisèrent les délégations de Durmstrang et Beauxbaton qui se rendaient au même endroit.

Pour l'occasion les grandes tables avaient été remplacés par des rangés de chaise, ils trouvèrent une place au cinquième rang et attendirent avec les autres que tout le monde arrive. Ron ne cessait de trépigner sur place et de jeter des regards à Krum, qui ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui.

Dumbledore se leva et les conversations se turent, tous étaient attentif.

-Bonsoir à vous tous, dit-il, je sais que vous êtes impatiens de savoir qui seront les champions, c'est pour cela que je ne ferais pas attendre !

Des applaudissements résonnaient tandis que la coupe de feu était déposée magiquement sur une table prévue à cet effet. Des flammes crépitait dedans, comme un bon feu de cheminer entretenu par Hera elle-même, Dumbledore agita la baguette et la pointa sur la relique. Soudains les flammes grandirent et devinrent bleue surprenant les personnes de la salle, d'un coup un papier fut éjecté de la coupe, le directeur l'attrapa au vol avant d'y jeter un coup d'œil et de clamer :

- Le premier champion est comme vous le savez déjà Allen Walker de Rosa Crux !

Les élèves de Poudlard applaudirent allégrement, ils connaissaient le garçon et le trouvaient fort sympathique (surtout depuis l'incident « Malefoy ») ceux des autres écoles ce contentèrent d'applaudissements polis.

Allen se dirigea vers une salle à l'arrière désigné par Dumbledore. La salle en question était petite et ronde, des fauteuils et une bibliothèque était le seul mobilier présent. Il prit un livre, histoire de patienter, et commença la lecture de « _Créatures magique à travers le temps ». _

Il n'eut pas à pas à attendre longtemps, car à peine avait-il commencé le livre que Victor Krum entrait dans la salle. Il s'arrêta quelque seconde et fit à Allen un bref salut avant d'aller s'assoir dans un des fauteuils.

Quelque minute plus tard la fille de Beauxbaton avec qui il avait parlé entra. Elle se dirigea vers lui avant de lui tendre la main.

-Fleur Delacours, se présenta-t-elle.

-Enchanter répondit Allen en lui serrant la main, alors comme ça c'est toi qui as été élue ?

-Oui, j'en suis moi-même étonnée, dit-elle en souriant, désoler mais je peux te demander pourquoi tu portes ce capuchon ?

-Ah ça c'est…

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivé de Cédric Digory qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

-Salut, dit-il en souriant nerveusement ses yeux parcourant la salle, alors c'est nous donc les champions ? J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien...

Les autres continuèrent de l'observer, mais soudains la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et les directeurs entrèrent avec fracas dans la pièce, mais ce qui attira le plus leurs attentions ne fut pas les directeurs mais la personne qui les accompagnait, une personne qui n'aurait jamais dû être là. Harry Potter se tenait au centre de la salle un air paniqué et incrédule sur le visage.

-Harry ?! S'écria Allen choqué, que diable fait tu ici ?!

….

Voilà donc, prochains chapitre l'histoire commence pour de bon ! A jeudi ^^


	9. Chapter 9

3j4 : Effectivement ce n'est plus pour longtemps, je viens juste de finir de l'écrire ^^

ReimaChan : Ce n'est pas que les sorciers ne connaissent rien aux jeux moldus, au contraire, le poker ça c'est une des rares choses sur eux qu'ils savent (j'ai vu ça dans le tome 5 je crois…) En fait c'est juste Ron qui ne connait rien comme d'habitude. ^^

harakiri : Merci, merci ! En espèrent que ce chapitre te plaise ^^.

…..

Chapitre 9

Ce matin Allen se leva avant les autres, ils dormaient tous à point fermé ou du moins faisait semblant. Hier lorsque la coupe de feu avait décidé des champions, le nom d'Harry Potter avait été tiré au grand désarroi de celui-ci, qui jurait n'y être pour rien. Si Allen et Hermione le croyaient il semblait en être autre pour Ron, il n'avait plus parlé à Harry depuis hier soir. Désormais l'exorciste comprenait mieux pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait confié la surveillance d'Harry.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et fit sa toilette, il jeta un coup d'œil au miroir, son reflet lui renvoyait l'image d'un jeune homme au visage pâle et aux yeux verrons, l'un argenté l'autre dorés à la pupille verticale. Il soupira, il n'y arrivait pas à s'y habituer, déjà n'était-il pas bizarres avec la cicatrice et ses cheveux blanc qui lui tombait désormais jusqu'au creux du dos ? Non il avait fallu que ce stupide Noah squatte son corps et quand il fut sceller lui laisse en souvenir cet œil jaune…

Il enfila sa capuche comme tous les matins, désormais, et sorti. Harry et Ron était réveiller et se jetait des coups d'œil sans ce parler.

-Bonjour, dit Allen en agitant la main.

-'lut, dit Harry les yeux bouffi, il avait dû trouver le sommeil que très tard…

Ron quant à lui se contenta d'un grognement et s'en alla les laissant plantés devant les escaliers.

-Il est jaloux… dit Allen en entrainent Harry dans les escaliers.

-Jaloux ?! S'exclama le Survivant, de quoi ? Du fait que je vais risquer ma vie dans un tournoi dont je ne voulais pas participer ?

-Allen à raison, dit une voix derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent pour voir Hermione les rejoindre avec des toasts dans les bras. Il n'a jamais d'attentions, c'est toujours sur toi que le regard se porte, sinon j'ai apporté de quoi manger pour nous éviter d'aller dans la Grande Salle.

-Hermione ! Merci !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le hall et ensuite dans le parc. Aujourd'hui était une journée ensoleiller et l'atmosphère était douce, aucun rapport avec l'humeur d'Harry en ce moment même, il avait juste envie de se rouler en boule dans son lit et ne plus en sortir.

-Je pense que tu devrais écrire à Sirius, déclara d'un coup Hermione.

Harry la regarda stupéfaite, elle voulait qu'il écrive à Sirius ? C'était de la folie ! S'il lui annonçait ça, il débarquerait à Poudlard. N'avait-il pas déjà pas assez de problèmes ?

-C'est la meilleur chose à faire, renchéri Allen ayant perçu ces doutes, de toute façon il l'apprendra tôt ou tard, vaut mieux qu'il l'apprenne de toi, non ?

Le survivant le regarda puis avec un soupir obtempéra, après tout Allen avait raison, valait mieux que son parrain l'apprenne de sa lettre que des journaux. Il écrivit donc l'informant de ce qui c'était passé, puis ils rentrèrent au château pour la donner à Hedwige. Manque de chance ils croisèrent en chemin Malefoy et ses amis.

Les Serpentard abordaient sur leurs uniformes des badges ou s'affichait l'inscription « à bas Potter » à coter de lui Allen senti Harry se crisper, alors qu'Hermione faisait mine d'ignorer les verts et argents qui ricanait.

Malgré leurs espoir d'éviter la confrontation, ils furent remarqués dès leurs entré dans le couloir.

-He ! Regarder, s'écria Pansi Parkinson, une élève de Serpentard, en les montrant du doigt, c'est Potter !

Lorsque les Serpentard les aperçurent ils rirent de plus belle mettant bien en vue le badge de sorte que les élèves autours puisse l'apercevoir.

-Alors ça te plait Potter ?! Cria Drago Malefoy à travers les rires.

Harry voulu lui donner une réponse cinglante, mais à peine ouvrait-il la bouche qu'Allen s'avança d'un pas.

-Très drôle, dit-il, c'est tellement pathétique, vous n'avez donc rien de mieux à faire ?

Les ricanements moururent, et une expression haineuse s'afficha sur le visage de Malefoy.

-Toi ! S'écria-t-il, mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Il attrapa alors sa baguette avant de la pointer rapidement devant lui. « _Dentesaumengto ! » _cria-t-il, un rayon orange fusa droit vers Allen, trop rapidement d'ailleurs, il sauta vers l'arrière effectua un flippe rapide avant d'atterrir gracieusement sur ses pied, sans même que sa capuche se soit enlever. Il était temps, le sort l'avait quasiment frôlé.

Harry et Hermione furent encore une fois stupéfait de la vitesse avec laquelle leur ami pouvait réagir, les élèves présent eux aussi, le fixant la bouche grande ouverte, après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait des personne exécuter des acrobaties pareil, certains avait même applaudit.

-Arrêter immédiatement, la voix doucereuse de Rogue résonna dans le couloir plein de menace. Malefoy ranger votre baguette, et vous autre entrer en salle.

Ils s'exécutèrent en se jetant des regards meurtries, et rentrèrent dans la salle de potions ou les seules sources de lumière étaient les quelque bougies présente. Les trois amis s'assirent dans le fond et virent Ron s'assoir avec Dean Thomas et Seamus plus loin sans leurs accorder un regard.

-C'était quoi ça avant ? Chuchota Hermione, faisant référence à son acrobatie.

-Mon père adoptif travaillait dans un cirque, répondit Allen, il est donc normal que je sache faire des acrobaties.

-Cinq points en moins pour Griffondor, déclara Rogue en passant à côté.

Allen ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais Hermione lui écrasa le pied avant même qu'il puisse émettre un son.

Harry quant à lui, pendant que le professeur expliquait qu'il allait devoir faire un antidote à un certains poison, songeait à Allen, il était choqué avec la rapidité avec laquelle il pouvait agir il ne venait pas d'une école comme les autres ça c'était sûr, puis il cachait beaucoup trop de chose. Il était sûr qu'Allen n'était jamais sérieux quant Malefoy l'attaquait il semblait retenir sa force, si il utilisait toute sa force lors du tournois il n'avait aucune idée si les autres, même lui, pourraient lui tenir tête. C'est comme s'il avait fait la guerre songea-t-il.

-… Et à la fin du cours quelqu'un boira le poison et testera son antidote pour voir s'il était bon.

L'exorciste regarda Harry sortir de sa rêverie et s'apercevoir que Rogue parlait en fait de lui, il prit aussitôt une mine outré de savoir qu'il allait servir de cobaye et craintive à l'idée de souffrir, enfin au moins il y avait des heureux : les Serpentard ricanaient ravi à l'idée de voir le survivant se faire empoisonner.

Cela énerva Allen qui se leva, et fit tourner tous les regards vers lui :

-C'est bon, je le prendrais pour Harry, déclara-t-il avec véhémence.

Les autres le regardèrent les yeux rond, il était masochiste ou quoi ?

-Heu… C'est bon Allen, le calma Harry, embarrasser par la réaction de son ami. Ce n'est pas grave, ça ne me tuera pas de toute façon…

-Mais…

-Je ne vous aie rien demandé, le coupa Rogue d'une voix doucereuse qui ne prévoyait rien de bon. Dois-je vous rappeler que le professeur ici c'est moi et non vous ?

Allen s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réponse cinglante mais il fut interrompu par Colin Crivey, un élève de troisième année, qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

-Oui ? Dit Rogue agacé, qui a-t-il encore ?

-Heu… Commença Colin mal à l'aise, c'est Mr Verpey qui veut les voir… Tous les champions doivent y aller, je crois qu'ils veulent prendre des photos…

Le professeur de potion émis un grognement mécontent, Allen devinait qu'il était furieux à l'idée de perdre ses cobayes. Il jeta une nouvelle fois un regard glacial à Colin qui semblait maintenant terrifier.

-Très bien, dit-il à contrecœur. Il fit volte-face et continua son cours comme si de rien n'était, tandis qu'Allen et Harry attrapaient leurs sacs, et se dirigeaient avec Colin vers la salle indiquer.

-Heu… Fit Colin, tandis qu'ils gravissaient un des escaliers bougeant de Poudlard. C'est formidable que tu sois champion !

Harry lui répondit par un grognement, alors que le blandinet se contentait de marcher à leurs coter sans rien dire.

Voyant que toute tentative de conversation n'aboutissaient à rien, Colin ce tut et se contenta de les amener à bon port.

Allen frappa à la porte et entra suivi d'Harry, plus que retissant.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite salle de classe. Les champions et directeur ainsi qu'une drôle de femme blonde à lunette se trouvant au centre de la salle.

-Vous voilà ! S'exclama la voix enjoué de Ludo Verpey, il ne manquait plus que vous ! Nous allons procéder à l'examen de vos baguettes !

Allen se senti soudain très mal, il n'avait pas de baguette et n'avait rien qui puisse se faire passer pour. De plus ils lui demanderaient comment il pensait se battre, et il serait obligé de leur montrer son bras. Rien de bon en perspective…

-Mais avant, dit soudains la sorcière blonde qui était présente depuis le début, je voudrais bien interroger ces deux-là.

Elle désigna alors d'un doigt crochu et couvert d'un verni écailler, Harry et Allen. Si Harry semblait mal-à-l'aise, Allen lui répondit directement ce qu'il pensait, ne sentant que rien de bon ne pouvait venir de cette femme.

-Non merci, dit l'exorciste poliment, ça ne m'intéresse pas…

Le sourire de la sorcière diminua un peu mais elle sembla ce reprendre avant d'attraper le bras d'Harry.

-Très bien… dit-elle contrarier, mais je suis sûr qu'Harry est d'accords. Hein Harry ?

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre elle l'entraina à sa suite, le survivant jeta un regard implorant à Allen, mais le blandinet ne fit rien tellement il semblait étonner qu'elle se soit emparer de lui comme ça. Avant que la porte se referme sur le reporteur et lui, il vit Allen faire ironiquement un signe de croix à son adresse.

….

Une trentaines de minutes après Harry revint désespérer de l'interrogatoire que lui avait subir Rita, et trouva Allen en pleine discussion animé avec Fleur Delacours la soi-disant vélane. Ils semblaient bien s'amuser d'ailleurs vu comment Fleur riait. Il s'approcha alors curieux.

-…Alors cet abruti à encore voulu tuer Lavi, et Lenalee à dû les menacer de dire à son frère qu'ils avaient voulu abuser d'elle pour qu'ils arrêtent le massacre !

Ils éclatèrent de rire simultanément, tandis qu'Harry se demandait bien comment Allen avait réussi à se lier d'amitié avec une fille pareil. Mais il n'eut le temps de continuer à y penser que Verpey le remarquait.

-Harry ! S'écria-t-il, te revoilà ! On va pouvoir commencer l'examen des baguettes !

Il désigna alors Ollivander qui était assis plus loin et discutait avec Dumbledore. Remarquant qu'il était temps de se mettre au travail le vendeur de baguette s'interrompit.

-Mlle Delacours, pourriez-vous passé en première ? Demanda Ollivander en s'avançant vers elle.

Fleur s'avança vers le vieil homme et lui tandis sa baguette.

Il la prit et la fit tournoyer entre ses long doigts, il eut quelque seconde silence ou personne n'osa parler, puis Ollivander déclara :

-Vingt-trois centimètre… très rigide… bois de rose… avec à l'intérieur… un cheveu de Vélane ?

-Il appartenait à ma grand-mère, dit Fleur.

Ainsi donc Fleur était en partie vélane, songea Harry.

L'examen se poursuivi sans interruptions et lorsque qu'Harry fut passé Allen fut appeler.

-Mr Walker votre baguette.

-Heu… he bien…

-Il n'en a pas, déclara Dumbledore en lui venant en aide.

Déclaration qui tira un silence embarrassant dans la salle, Rita Skeeter sourit encore plus à la déclaration, la mâchoire de Verpey s'ouvrit, madame Maxime écarquillât les yeux d'une manière comique, Fleur et Krum hoquetèrent en concert et Ollivander ne paraissait pas en croire ses oreilles.

-Qu… quoi ?! S'écria-t-il.

-Mais c'est insensé ! Dit Fleur.

Le reste ne dit rien, l'exorciste se demandait encore une fois comment il allait pouvoir justifier ça. Karkarrof s'avança alors une expression mécontente afficher sur son visage.

-Vous voulez dire qu'un moldu participe au tournoi ? Dit-il, il ne tiendra même pas les première seconde !

Dumbledore le regarda de son regard calme avant de sourire amuser. Allen sentait déjà que le vieil homme inventait encore une fois une explication tordue, qui allait le mettre dans l'embarra.

-He bien moldu n'est pas le terme exacte, dit Dumbledore sans que son sourire faiblisse, mais plutôt un exorciste fait pour se battre contre on pourrait dire… Des fantômes malfaisants !

Gagner… Le directeur avait fait pire que ce qu'il pensait d'ailleurs les autres aussi pensait qu'il perdait la boule vu les regards qu'il jetait au vieil homme.

-Mr Walker, ils ne semblent pas convaincu, dit Dumbledore, pourriez-vous leur montrer votre arme ?

-Arme ? S'écria Verpey, l'air surexcité contrairement aux autres.

Allen soupira et retira son gant révélant sa main, quelque personne reteinrent leurs souffle, il la tandis devant lui avant de dire :

-Clown Crown, Hatsudo !

A la grande surprise de tous une cape blanche recouvrit les épaules d'Allen et sa main gauche se changea en griffe, noires acérés et l'air de la salle sembla s'alourdir.

-Quelle est cette sorcellerie ?! S'écria Ollivander en s'emparant de son bras. Ceci est incroyable !

Certaine personne ne semblait pas partager son enthousiasme, Karkarrof et Maxime regardait le bras du blandinet le visage sombre, ils venaient de comprendre que le battre ne serait pas une tâche facile.

Harry porta une nouvelle fois son regard vers Allen, il semblait triste, comme s'il avait l'impression d'être une sorte de bête de foire, même si Fleur et Krum paraissaient impressionner. Le survivant frissonna en regardant la griffe, ce truc pouvait tuer, il en était sûr… Il n'osait même pas imaginer si l'une des épreuves était un combat, les sorciers serait mis à terre en quelque seconde vu sa vitesse.

-Merci, dit Dumbledore en se levant, je pense qu'il est temps de prendre congé, les cours son fini après tout…

Soulager que ce soit terminer Harry et Allen (après avoir désactivé son innocence) se préparèrent à partir, mais à ce moment-là un homme tenant un appareil photo se leva d'un bond et toussota.

-Les photos, les photos ! S'écria-t-il précipitamment.

Ils durent abandonner l'idée de partir rapidement, et durent assister à une dispute entre Rita et le photographe pour savoir qui allait passer en premier ou se placer pour les photos de groupe.

Rita voulait à tout prix faire passer Harry en priorité et le mettre au-devant de tous, elle tenait aussi à ce qu'Allen retire sa capuche pour les photos, ce qu'il ne fit évidemment pas, et une disputes s'ensuivi jusqu'à que Verpey et Dumbledore intervienne, lui disant que ce n'était pas grave.

C'est complètement fatigué qu'Allen et Harry firent leurs chemins vers le dortoir, ils y trouvèrent Ron qui semblait les attendre. Le survivant ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais le rouquin ce détourna avant de déclarer :

-Tu as du courrier, et sans un mot de plus, même pour Allen, il monta dans son dortoir.

Pendant un instant Harry sembla hésiter à le suivre, mais il se résigna et attrapa la lettre qui était déposé sur une des tables.

-C'est Sirius, déclara-t-il, tandis que ses yeux parcourraient la lettre. Il souhaite que je le l'informe de tout ce qui se passe et que je sois prudent, et aussi d'ètre dans la salle commune à une heure du matin demain…

-Je vois… Il doit vraiment être inquiet pour toi…

Harry hocha la tête sans détacher son regard de la lette, et finalement se dirigea vers le dortoir. L'exorciste lui emboita le pas, ils arrivèrent en haut ou ils saluèrent Neville qui lisait un livre, les autres eux, dormaient. C'est donc avec l'impression que sa tête allait exploser suite aux évènements qu'Harry se glissa dans ses draps et s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard Allen le suivit.

…

_Du sang, il y avait trop de sang, Allen se trouvait une nouvelle fois pris au piège dans un souvenir de Neah. Sauf que cette fois il n'était pas dans son corps vu que le 14__ème__ se trouvait devant lui une plaie béante au ventre et presque mort. Allen parla de sa voix :_

_-Sert-toi de moi ! S'écria-t-il, Sert-toi de moi ! Je protégerais ta mémoire, des années s'il le faut ! Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réactive !_

_L'exorciste ne comprenait pas, c'était son corps, il voyait les mèches blanche du coin de l'œil et sa voix était la sienne, quoique plus mûre._

_-Ne soit pas idiot… Dit Neah essoufflé, en levant la tête. Tu sais ce que ça implique ! Si c'est mal fait je pourrais… Il s'arrêta interrompu par une quinte de toux._

_-ça m'est égale, Cria Allen, en tombant à genoux devant Neah. Nous sommes les seules personnes à pouvoir blesser le comte, si… si ne ne faisons plus qu'un… La victoire sera possible !_

_Le Noah ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais, Allen l'interrompit en lui attrapant les mains. Il eut soudains un grand éclat de lumière et tout disparu._

_Allen se retrouva dans un endroit blanc sans rien autours, il s'aperçu qu'il avait de nouveau le control de son corps et aussi qu'il était désormais habiller différemment : Il portait une sorte de chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir, et était pied nu._

_Etonner il entreprit d'explorer l'étrange endroit, il n'avait rien à part du blanc, il n'avait même pas une idée d'où il pouvait se trouver. _

_Alors ? Dit soudains une voix familiere derrière lui, tu as apprécié le souvenir ?_

_Il se retourna brutalement et se figea sure place à la vue de la personne qui se tenait devant lui._

…

Facile de deviner qui c'est, hein ? Dans le prochain chapitre quelque « révélation » sur la passé d'Allen ! A Jeudi prochain ! Sinon j'ai une requête : Je voudrais écrire un chapitre bonus pour noël mais aucune idée ne me viens, si vous avez des idées dites les moi, je suis prenante !


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà le chapitre de la semaine, quelque révélation sur Allen. ^^

Raima-chan : Oups ! Je crois que je me suis trompée ! Dans le tome 5 ils ne jouent pas aux cartes, je croyais que c'était au moment quand les sorciers vont au bar pour monter L'AD, mais en fait nan… Désoler pour la fausse info, mais on va dire qu'ils connaissent (du moins dans ma fic) après tout ce qui est anciens est connut des sorciers donc probablement le poker… Enfin j'en sais rien ^^. Sinon pour le bonus c'est une très bonne idée : Kanda et les Noah me manqunt ^^

3j4 : J'aime bien l'idée de la sortie à Prés-au-lard ^^

Arya39 : je me suis trompée ! Dans le tome 5 ils ne jouent pas aux cartes, je croyais que c'était au moment quand les sorciers vont au bar pour monter L'AD, mais en fait nan… Désoler pour la fausse info, mais on va dire qu'ils connaissent (du moins dans ma fic) après tout ce qui est anciens est connut des sorciers donc probablement le poker… Enfin j'en sais rien ^^.

Ennael : L'idée de rassembler les champions et de les faire parler me plaît beaucoup ! Je vais le faire ! Merci !

luçyheartfillia95 : Merci ! Même si c'est n'importe quoi dit le ! Mon but pour ce bonus sera qu'il soit humoristique !

harakiri : Arigato ! J'espère que celui la te plaira aussi !

…

Chapitre 10

_-Ne…Neah ?_

_Le Noah ne lui répondit pas et le fixa d'un regard impénétrable, il sourit tristement et fit volte-face._

_-Suis-moi, ordonna-t-il._

_Ne sachant que faire et complétement perdu, Allen n'eut d'autre choix que de lui emboiter le pas. Le blandinet le suivi pendant un bon moment d'un coup sans prévenir le 14__ème__ s'arrêtât et Allen s'aperçu enfin que le décor avait changé du tout au tout : le vide blanc avait disparu remplacé par une forêt à la végétation luxuriante, ils se trouvaient dans une petite clairière bordé d'arbre et divers type de plante, un grand rocher au milieu. Soudains un accès de rage envahi l'exorciste._

_-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et toi comment peut tu même oser me parler après ce que tu as fait ! A cause de toi j'ai tout perdu ! La congrégation me considère même comme un traitre !_

_Cela faisait longtemps qu'Allen n'avait pas crié ainsi, là maintenant il se lâchait sur la source de son malheur, il bouillonnait de rage et ne voulait qu'une chose : mettre son poing en pleine face du Noé. Mais toute sa colère disparue au moment même où Neah se retourna, il pleurait, le maudit voyait les larmes couler sur ces joue semblable à des gouttes de cristal. Puis soudains Neah s'approcha d'Allen et l'attrapa dans ces bras avant même qu'il puisse protester._

_-Désoler… sanglota-t-il, je suis tellement désolé… Ton malheur est de ma faute…_

_-Qu…quoi ? S'écria Allen en le repoussant, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et c'était quoi ce souvenir ?!_

_Le 14__ème__ se contenta de le regarder tristement avant de d'ouvrir la bouche :_

_-Allen, commença-t-il, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant de reperdre le control…_

_-Le control de quoi ? Le coupa Allen._

_-Allen ne m'interrompt pas, ordonna Neah, une lueur grave dans le regard. Je souhaiterais te raconter ce que je sais depuis le début, je te prierais donc de m'ecouter…_

_L'exorciste hocha la tête, curieux de savoir ce que le Noé allait lui raconter, il espérait juste que ce ne serait pas un mensonge. Il se demandait aussi ce que Neah voulait dire par « perdre le control »._

_-Avant tout Allen, mon véritable nom n'est pas Neah Walker, mais Neah . C'est Mana qui en changeant son nom de famille en Walker, qui vous a fait croire que c'était le miens aussi… Il agita la main droite dans un mouvement voulu indifférent et poursuivit : -Comme tu le sais ma famille et moi vivions ensemble heureux, mais toute bonne chose à une fin, (son regard s'obscurci) je m'éveillais en tant que dernier membre de la famille Noah et je dû les rejoindre. Au début je ne les trouvais guère différent de ma famille, Road était vraiment gentille…_

_Allen retint une toux ironique, mais son incrédulité du se faire percevoir car le Noé lui jeta un regard légèrement amusé._

_-Bref, continua Neah, c'est là que j'ai appris les véritables intentions des Noé, leur désir de réduire l'humanité à néant à l'aide de démon fait à partir de véritable âme humaine torturé. Comme tu t'en doute cela ne m'a pas vraiment emballé et le Comte Millenaire décida alors de tester ma fidélité (un sourire ironique s'étira sur les lèvres de Neah) : je devais tuer mon propre frère._

_-Quoi ?! S'écria l'exorciste les yeux rond, c'est monstrueux !_

_-N'est-ce pas ? Répondit tristement le 14__ème__, comme tu t'en doute j'ai refusé, et pour punir ma désobéissance le Comte tua ma famille._

_Les yeux du blandinet s'écarquillèrent à la mention d'un tel acte de barbarie, Neah serait les poings et tremblait de rage contenu. Le comte était décidément horrible de commettre une telle chose, de demander au Noé de tuer sa famille... Dans un sens cela lui rappelait l'histoire d'Abraham ou dieu lui demandait de sacrifier son fils, sauf que le personnage biblique acceptait et au moment sacrifice Dieu lui apparut par le biais d'un buisson enflammé, et lui annonça qu'il voulait juste tester sa foi et que le sacrifice était inutile. Le problème était là : le Comte n'était pas dieu et il voulait vraiment la mort de Mana…_

_Soudains Allen réalisa quelque chose, Millénaire avait tué toute la famille du 14__ème__, alors qu'en était-il de Mana ? Comment avait-il survécut ? Néah dû lire dans ses pensé car il lui répondit :_

_-Mana a été sauvé par une personne qui à blesser le Comte par la même occasion, elle nous a aidé à nous enfuir…_

_-Quoi ? S'exclama le Blandinet, stupéfait à l'idée qu'une personne ait réussi à blesser le Comte. Qui pourrait avoir fait une chose pareille ?_

_Neah eut soudains l'air de douter, comme si sa réponse pouvait avoir de grave conséquence, finalement quand il releva la tête son regard était déterminer, mais ce qu'il dit ensuite gela Allen sur place :_

_-Toi._

_Le maudit ne sut que répondre, il ne pouvait que fixer le Noah en face de lui, une expression d'incrédulité plâtrer sur son visage. Qu'est-ce que donc Neah venait de dire ? D'abord cela ne datait pas d'il y a plus de trente-cinq ans ? Comment pourrait-il avoir sauvé Mana alors qu'il n'était même pas né ?!_

_-Tu mens ! S'écria Allen avec colère, comment veux-tu que je vous sauve si je ne suis même pas né ?_

_-Laisse-moi te raconter tout, répondit le Noah en s'asseyant sur le rocher de la clairière, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps…_

_Le blandinet retint une nouvelle question et s'exécuta, mais sans avoir lancé au passage un regard noir._

_-Donc, continua-t-il, tu nous à sauver en blessant le Comte au passage pour ensuite nous mettre à l'abri dans Londres. Tu étais vraiment mystérieux au début mais tu nous a quand même avouer quelque petite chose sur toi : Tu étais un exorciste mais pas pour la congrégation, et tu disposais de pouvoir que personne d'autre n'avait…_

_-Comme ? S'enquit le blandinet._

_-Hum… Comment l'expliquer…. Neah porta son doigt à son menton, je dirais que tu pouvais communiquer par le biais de l'esprit et posséder aussi…_

_-Quoi ?! Comme Wisely ? S'étonna Allen, pourtant il n'avait jamais manifesté de don pour la télépathie…_

_-Non toi c'était différent… Lui c'est une intrusion et cela est douloureux, toi c'était beaucoup… plus doux… Enfin ! Ce n'était qu'un des nombreux pouvoir que tu avais… Et tu voulais t'en servir avec les innocences pour vaincre le Comte. Moi aussi d'ailleurs je voulais vaincre le Comte, mais pas pour la paix dans le monde, pour me venger de ce qu'il avait fait à la famille… Puis un jour malgré le fait que tu m'avais dit que je n'étais pas assez fort pour le battre, je l'ai défié… J'ai réussi à le blesser à la jambe légèrement avant qu'il m'empale sur son épée et me laisse comme mort dans cette ruelle…_

_-Le souvenir ! Dit Allen, en faisant le lien avec ce qu'il avait vu avant. C'est ça ! Je t'ai trouvé et décider de devenir ton hôte ?_

_Le Noé hocha la tête et poursuivi son long récit :_

_-Oui, c'est ça… Mais un transfert peu avoir ses défaut, il t'a rendu ton apparence d'enfant (d'où l'amnésie de ton passé), et vu que l'on c'était « mélangé » tes cheveux et tes yeux son devenue brun…_

_L'histoire que racontait Neah tenait la route, mais elle signifiait aussi qu'il avait plus de 40 ans… Ce qui lui semblait vraiment étrange, il s'était toujours considérer comme quelqu'un de normal mais terriblement malchanceux. Là Neah venait de détruire toutes ses certitudes, en tout ce qu'il avait cru ! De plus une question importante lui taraudait l'esprit : Qui était-il avant ?_

_-Qui étais-je ? Dit-il._

_-C'est compliquer, répondit le 14__ème__, sache qu'avant vous étiez cents-neuf personnes à disposer de pouvoirs uniques, mais elles ont toutes « disparues »… Sauf toi._

_- Cents-neuf personne, ne murmura pensivement Allen, ce nombre lui disait quelque chose… - Les innocences ! S'écria soudainement le maudit, c'est le nombre d'innocence qui existe !_

_-Oui, c'est ça, mais ce que je m'apprête à te dire va bouleverser toute tes croyance, en vérité ces personne et toi étiez…_

_D'un coup les yeux de Neah s'écarquillèrent, surprenant Allen qui ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, le Noé s'attrapa la tête de ses deux mains comme s'il souffrait atrocement, puis il tomba à terre dans un bruit mat qui sembla résonner dans la petite clairière. _

_-Neah ! S'écria Allen, son cris faisant écho autour d'eux, il s'accroupi à coté du 14__ème__, avant de lui relever la tête. Il s'aperçu alors que le Noé tremblait et avait les yeux injecter de sang._

_-Il… a…arrive… Haleta Neah._

_-Qui ?! Demanda le maudit._

_-L'ins…tin… des noé… écoute moi bi…en, lors…du transfert une part de mon… humanité m'a été prise… laissant à mon instinct de Noah… le con…trol et depuis je cherche à pren…dre le dessus sur to…i… Il faut que l'on se revoie… mais je n'aurais pas assez de force… trouve un moyen…_

_Sur ces derniers mots, et sans qu'Allen ne puisse rien faire ou dire, une lumière blanche les entoura, et tout disparu._

…_._

Il se réveilla brusquement, ouvrant brusquement les yeux, que c'était-il passé ? Ce demanda-t-il. Neah lui avait parlé et révélé des choses trop incroyables pour être cru. Lui avoir plus de 40 ans ? Impossible… Mais ce qu'avait dit le Noah tenait la route. Il voulait en savoir plus, plus sur lui, sur ces cents-neuf personnes qui avait probablement un lien avec les innocences… Il soupira, ça ne s'annonçait vraiment pas facile. Le blandinet jeta un regard à la fenêtre et vit qu'il était temps de se lever

…..

La perspective de parler à Sirius semblait permettre à Harry de supporter les quinze jours qui virent, Allen quand t'à lui avait recherché un moyens de pouvoir contacter Neah une nouvelle fois mais n'avait rien trouvé, il s'était donc contenter d'aller-retour à la bibliothèque sans rien trouver.

Ce jour-là était la date de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, Harry, Allen et Hermione s'y rendait ensemble, l'exorciste était vraiment curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblait le village.

-Heu… Ou est Harry ? Demanda Allen à Hermione, alors qu'il attendait à l'entrée du château le survivant.

-Je suis là, dit une voix à côté d'Allen, qui pour le coup sursauta avant de regarder les alentours une expression surprise sur le visage, mais il ne vit personne.

-Il est sous sa cape, l'informa Hermione se retenant de rire à la tête du blandinet, il ne veut pas être vu ou aborder par quelque un, tu comprends ?

L'exorciste hocha la tête, comprenant ou son amie voulait en venir, Harry avait suffisamment été interrogé par les reporteurs (Rita Squetter) qui avait raconté n'importe quoi dans son article, pas besoin d'en croiser d'autre…

Ils firent donc le tour des boutiques, celle d'Honeyduck plus particulièrement à Allen, bien qu'il n'acheta rien (après tout il n'avait pas d'argent) c'est alors qu'ils passèrent devant un vieux pub à l'aspect miteux d'où s'élevait des éclats de voix, mais ce qui fit arrêter Allen fut le :

-Brelan ! Tu perds, aboule le fric !

Le blandinet s'arrêta, faisant stopper par la même occasion ses deux compagnons qui lui jetèrent un regard interrogatif.

-Qui a-t-il, s'enquit Hermione.

-Les sorciers jouent aussi au poker ? S'exclama Allen ravi.

-Heu… Oui, répondit Hermione, puis réalisant quelque chose. Attend tu ne penses pas jouer quand même ?! En plus ce bar n'est pas recommandable !

-Ce n'est pas grave, après tout ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué.

Puis sans attendre la réponse des sorciers il entra dans le bar « La tête de sanglier ». C'était une salle mal éclairé avec quelque table éparpillé un peu partout au hasard, les personnes présente était ce que l'on pouvait appeler louche : L'une d'elle était accoudé au bar et était recouverte de bandage, Harry remarqua du coin de l'œil que celle-ci se faisait servir une sorte de tasse au contenant verdâtre.

Allen se dirigea vers une table ou quatre sorciers, l'un avec des cheveux noirs, les autres bruns, qui jouaient au poker. Lorsqu'ils virent Allen approcher ils s'interrompirent et le fixèrent les yeux ronds, ils devaient probablement savoir qui il était grâce à l'article et les photos de la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Toi ! S'exclama le plus vieux du groupe, un homme petit et rondouillard. Tu es le champion de l'école d'exorcistes ?

Allen grimaça sous son capuchon, merci à Dumbledore, grâce à lui Rita avait rédigé son histoire bancal et publier aux yeux de tous.

-Oui, répondit-il, sinon je vois que vous jouez au poker… Pourrais-je me joindre à vous ?

-Allen, chuchota Harry à son oreille, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Il a raison, renchéri Hermione.

Le blandinet les ignora et reporta son attention sur les quatre sorciers.

-Je n'ai pas d'argent à miser malheureusement, mais si vous me battez je montrerais mon visage. Deal ?

-Allen ? Dit Hermione choquée.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'un des joueurs, d'ailleurs tous semblait curieux de voir ce qui se cachait son le capuchon du mystérieux champions de Rosa Crux.

-Marcher conclu, dit l'homme, tandis qu'Allen prenait place.

-Allen, tu es mineur ! Tanta de le résonner une dernière fois Hermione.

Harry quant à lui ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder, curieux de savoir ce qu'allait faire son ami. Il se posta derrière lui, faisant attention à ce que sa cape d'invisibilité ne tombe pas, et regarda la partie qui commençait.

Quelques minutes après tout le bar se concentrait sur la partie du blandinet et des vieux sorciers. Effectivement celui-ci ne cessait de gagner et avait rapporté quasiment tout l'argent.

-Quinte flush royal, dit-il en abattant ses cartes pour la dernière fois.

Ses adversaires gémirent en concert tandis qu'Allen s'emparait de l'argent, les autre applaudirent et sifflèrent à la victoire du blandinet.

-Co…comment tu as fait ça ? S'écria Hermione tandis qu'ils sortaient du vieil établissement miteux.

-Je vous avais déjà dit que je gagnais de l'argent comme ça.

-Non pas ça, corrigea Harry, elle veut dire qu'elle ne comprend pas comment tu pouvais gagner à chaque tour.

-Ah ça, dit Allen souriant d'une façon démonique sous sa cape, c'est simple : Je triche !

-Quoi ? S'étranglèrent les deux sorciers, mais on a rien vu !

-Personne ne m'a jamais remarqué c'est normal, je gagne toujours ! Il ricana d'une façon si sombre que les sorciers frissonnèrent. Puis il remarqua un joli bar du coin de l'œil avec l'inscription « Aux Trois Balais ».

-Allez venez, s'exclama-t-il, je vous invite à prendre un verre !

Les trois adolescents entrèrent donc dans le bar et prirent une place libre avant de commander trois bières-au-beure (Hermione lui avait assuré qu'il ne regretterait pas). La patronne du bar, Mme Rosmerta, leur jeta un drôle de regard ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils en commandaient une troisième alors qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre avec eux.

Allen en pris une gorger, c'était délicieux, il se demanda avec un pincement au cœur si ses amis, à la congrégation, eux aussi passait du bon temps avec une boisson chaude… Probablement pas… Il remarqua alors Hagrid et Maugrey un peu plus loin. L'ancien Auror jeta un regard dans leurs direction avant de s'immobiliser son œil magique se tournant vers eux, mais où se trouvait Harry, le vieil homme pouvait certainement voir sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il donna alors une petite tape dans les reins d'Hagrid, avant de se pencher vers lui et de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Le géant sourit avant de se diriger vers eux, Fol-Œil le suivant de près en claudiquant.

-Ca va vous deux ? Dit Hagrid d'une voix forte.

-Bonjour, répondit Hermione en souriant.

Maugrey fit le tour de la table avant de se pencher et de murmurer :

-Jolie cape Potter…

Allen sentit un mouvement près de lui, probablement Harry qui était surpris.

-Votre œil peut voir aussi à travers les capes d'invisibilité ? S'étonna l'exorciste.

-Ouais, grogna Maugrey, et toi t'a toujours pas retiré ta capuche…

-Je ne compte pas le faire vous savez, à moins d'y être contraint…

Le professeur rit, ou grogna du point de vue d'Allen, et fit volte-face avant de les quitter en agitant la main en guise d'au revoir. Hagrid quant à lui se pencha à son tour vers Harry avant de chuchoter, suffisamment fort pour qu'Allen et Hermione puisse entendre :

-Viens ce soir avec Allen chez moi, ce soir à minuit et ne vous faite pas remarquez…

Il leur fit un clin d'œil et parti à la suite de Maugrey.

-Il veut que vous alliez à sa cabane à minuit ? Répéta Hermione surprise, ça va faire juste pour Sirius…

-C'est vrai… Mais je suppose que ça ne sera pas long.

Sur-ce ils retournèrent en direction de l'école, ou le soir même Allen et Harry se rendraient chez le géant pour savoir ce qu'il voulait.


	11. Chapter 11

3j4 : Ravie que ces révélations te plaise ^^ En tout cas pour le reste j'espere que cela vous plaira ^^

lucyheartfilia95 : « On dirait la vraie histoire »… Pour le moment en tout cas ^^ Car ce que j'ai prévu après ne serait surement pas ce que Katsura Hoshino écrirait ^^ Bref vala le chapitre de la semaine !

Layla : Hehehe la première épreuve est dans le prochain chapitre ^^ Je le posterais à Noel ^^ (Jeudi prochain).

Lucario313 : Merci ^^ Et pour la suite sache que je poste tous les jeudis ^^ Et encore merci pour le favori !

harakiri : Tu me donner plus d'info sur ta fic ? Ou ton nom d'auteur ? Ou au pire des mots clés pour la trouver dans le moteur de recherche ^^ Sinon ravie que ça te plaise !

…..

Chapitre 11

Le parc était plonger dans le noir, Allen et Harry, plus Tim, progressaient lentement en direction des lumières de la cabane d'Hagrid. Pour l'occasion Harry avait revêtu sa cape d'invisibilité et en avait recouverts Tim et Allen, celui-ci devait d'ailleurs empêcher le golem de la grignoter. En marchant ils virent Mme Maxime discuter devant son carrosse, ils continuèrent leurs route et Allen toqua à la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid.

-Harry ? Dit une voix derrière la porte.

-C'est moi et Allen, répondit le survivant.

Le géant entrebâilla la porte, assez pour que les deux adolescents puissent passer. Harry retira sa cape, et immédiatement Tim se mit à aller fureter dans tous les coins de la cabane, celle-ci n'avait d'ailleurs rien de particulier, du moins si on ignorait le mobilier gigantesque éparpillé au hasard.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry.

-Il faut que je vous montre ça ! Répondit Hagrid surexcité, mais il faudra porter la cape.

Ils acquiescèrent, Harry avec suspicion, il craignait surement qu'Hagrid voudrait leurs montrer quelque chose comme une créature dangereuse qu'il aurait découvert, ou pire que les scoutts aient pondues des œufs.

Hagrid les entraina dehors vers la foret interdite, ou à leurs grande surprise Mme Maxime était présente.

-Agrid, justeu à l'heure… Dit-elle en guise de salut.

-Toujours Madame, répondit Hagrid.

Il lui tendit un bras massif qu'elle attrapa avant de s'enfoncer dans la foret. Ils marchèrent pendant un bon moment jusqu'à qu'Harry se décide à parler.

-Qu'est-ce qui veut nous montrer ? Demanda le Survivant à l'adresse de son compagnon tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans es sous-bois.

Allen ne lui répondit pas à la place il s'arrêta brusquement, forçant Harry à suivre son exemple. Le survivant allait lui demander la raison de cet arrêt soudain, lorsqu'il remarqua que les adultes devant, aussi, s'était arrêter et fixaient ce qui semblait être des personnes qui s'activaient autour de…

_De dragons _! S'écria mentalement Harry, il resta bouche bée, des dragons !

Cinq énormes dragons, l'un d'eux de couleur argenté et de longue corne pointues, un autre vert, les ailes ouvertes et la gueule claquant dangereusement près des sorciers, encore un autre rouge des épine lui sortant du dos et une longue queue qui claquait comme un fouet. Mais c'était les deux dernier qui semblaient les plus intéressant, le premier était noir charbon beaucoup plus grand que les autres et avait une queue hérissé d'épines et vomissait des gerbes de flammes écarlates, le dernier était de loin le plus magnifique, selon Allen, il était un peu plus petit que le noir, mais restait tout de même énorme, le dragon était blanc pur, avec la lumière se reflétant sur lui, on aurait dit que ses écailles était fait de diamants, ses ailes quant à elle était recouverte de plume blanche mais le plus frappant chez ce dragon était ces yeux : l'un bleu comme un saphir et l'autre mauve comme une améthyste. Dans un sens Allen se sentait proche de ce dragon et le trouvait magnifique.

Harry lui était trop choqué pour emmètre un son. Ces créatures étaient vraiment gigantesques, elles pourraient le croquer d'un simple coup de dents s'il avait le malheur de passé à leurs portés. Il remarqua alors que Hagrid et Madame Maxime discutaient avec un des sorciers s'occupant des dragons, Harry le reconnu immédiatement : c'était Charlie Weasley le frère de Ron. Il tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir de percevoir ce qu'ils disaient :

-… je crois que les champions devrons juste leurs passé devant…

Harry se gela sur place, la première épreuve était ces dragons, des dragons ! Soudains il se senti vraiment mal, il se tourna vers Allen mais il s'avérait que celui-ci fixait le dragon blanc.

-Magnifique… l'entendit-il murmurer en un souffle. Harry le regarda stupéfait, il était censé être terrifié, pas de les trouver beau ! D'ailleurs une bête géante capable de vous tuer d'un simple coup de patte ne pouvait pas être belle !

De son côté l'exorciste continuait de contempler le dragon inconscient des pensés d'Harry. Les reptiles était entourer de sorciers qui tentaient vainement de les faire entrer dans des cages devant, mais il s'avérait que pour une raison inconnue ne voulaient pas sortir de leurs cages précédentes et faisaient tout pour y rester, ils ruaient, rugissaient, claquaient des mâchoires et crachaient du feu. Allen regardait le dragon blanc qui s'était dressé sur ces pattes arrière et poussait des hurlements de fureur.

-_Vous n'aurez pas mes petits ! Jamais ! Maudit humains vous ne me séparerez pas d'eux !_

Le blandinet sursauta, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il regarda Harry mais il s'avérait que celui-ci écoutait la conversation entre les trois adultes. D'où venait donc la voix qu'il venait d'entendre ? Il reporta une nouvelle fois son attention sur le dragon blanc, celui-ci gémissait désormais de désespoir. Il repensa soudains à ce que Neah lui avait dit, qu'il pouvait avant, lire dans les pensées comme Wisely. Non quand même pas, songea-t-il, il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu le dragon tout de même ? Pour vérifier il se concentra une nouvelle fois vers le reptile géant.

-_Non, non, non ! _Rugissait-il,_ pas mes œufs ! _

Allen manqua d'en tomber à la renverse tellement qu'il fut surpris, il pouvait entendre le dragon ! Dragonne plutôt… Une fois son étonnement passé il se dit qu'il devait essayer de lui parler. C'est donc prudemment qu'il tenta de pénétrer dans l'esprit de celle-ci.

-_Bonjour…_ Tanta-t-il maladroitement.

A sa grande surprise cela sembla marcher car la dragonne s'immobilisa regarda autours d'elle.

-_Qui me parle ? _Gronda-t-elle en s'arrêtant de bouger, surprenant les sorciers attroupé autours d'elle.

-_Tu ne peux pas me voir, _Dit Allen, _Mais je veux te dire que ces sorciers n'en veulent pas à tes œufs…_

La dragonne poussa un grondement furieux avant de rugir de toute la force de ses poumons faisant sursauter Harry à coter de lui.

_-Menteur ! _Hurla-t-elle ivre de rage, _Vous n'êtes tous que des menteur !_

_-Mais…_

_-Silence ! _

Après cela elle se remit à se débattre, et les sorciers à tenter de la maitriser. Allen continuait de la regarder, il aurait espéré qu'elle l'écoute, mais il semblait que ces bêtes avaient un fort caractère. Il fut ramené à la réalité par Harry qui par un coup de coude lui intima le départ, après tout il ne fallait pas être en retard pour le rendez-vous de Sirius. Ils rebroussèrent donc le chemin, à regret pour le Maudit et avec soulagement pour Harry.

-Des dragons ! Dit Harry d'une voix tremblante, alors qu'ils sortaient des bois. La première épreuve est des dragons !

-Des dragonnes, corrigea machinalement Allen, toujours perdu dans ses pensée.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Demanda Harry en lui jetant un drôle de regard.

-Elle couvait des œufs, répondit le blandinet, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait été faire un tour dans l'esprit d'un dragon quand-même…

Harry sembla croire à son mensonge et ils continuèrent à marcher, chacun était perdu dans leurs penser de son coter Allen émerveiller et Harry terrifier. Ils étaient tellement concentrer sur leurs réflexion qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas Karkaroff qui leurs fonçait droit devant. Du moins jusqu'à que celui-ci ne leurs rentre dedans de plein fouet.

Sous le choc les deux compères tombèrent à terre en serrant la cape autours d'eux.

-Ouille ! Qui est là ? S'exclama le directeur Durmstrang en regardant les alentours.

Allen et Harry restèrent silencieux et immobile. Au bout d'un moment Karkaroff dû croire qu'il avait heurté un animal et continua sa route vers l'enclot à dragon.

-C'était juste, souffla Allen lorsque l'homme adulte fut hors de vue.

-Tu l'as dit, grimaça Harry, n'empêche que tous les champions vont être au courant maintenant… Sauf Cédric, tu penses que je devrais lui dire ?

-C'est à toi de voir, répondit Allen, mais je pense que ce serait plus équitable….

-Tu as raison, dès que j'en aurais l'occasion je le préviens.

Apres cela ils rentrèrent au château avant d'aller à leur salle commune ou se tiendrait le rende vous d'Harry et son parrain, à cet heure-ci personne n'était présent et le seul bruit était les flammes qui crépitaient dans la cheminé. Harry se débarrassa de sa cape donnant au passage un coup à Tim qui poussa un grondement furieux, Allen dû le retenir d'aller mordre le Survivant pendant que celui-ci allait se poster devant la cheminé.

Allen le suivit incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, mais d'un bref hochement de tête Harry lui intima de rester, ils tournèrent une nouvelle fois la tête vers le feu et sursautèrent.

La tête de Sirius Black (d'après Allen) venait d'apparaitre dans les flammes les surprenants. Si Harry n'avait pas vue ce genre de phénomène il en aurait été paralysé de terreur, d'ailleurs il jeta un coup d'œil à Allen qui venait de bondir en arrière, fait apparaitre la drôle de griffe et poussé un grondement digne d'un fauve. Soudains, Harry fut sorti de ses penser par Sirius qui demanda suspicieusement :

-Qui est-ce ?

-C'est Allen Walker le champions de Rosa Crux, ne t'inquiété pas il est digne de confiance…

Enfin il disait ça, mais le fait qu'Allen soit armer et le regarde comme s'il allait le tuer (du moins il pensait) ne devait pas le mettre en confiance. Finalement Allen désactiva son arme sous les yeux ébahi de son parrain et se présenta.

-Je suis Allen Walker, Black-san, je m'excuse pour cette accueille peu agréable mais vous m'avez surpris en apparaissant comme ça… Ah sinon Dumbledore m'a mis au courant à propos de vous, donc pas d'inquiétude.

Sirius le jaugea du regard il devait surement trouver curieux qu'il porte un capuchon.

-Hum… Commença le soit disant criminelle, je suis Sirius Black, juste Black pas de « san » à la fin de mon nom de famille. Sinon je t'ai vu dans le journal, donc je sais qui tu es…

Harry grimaça à l'entente que son parrain avait lu le journal.

-« san » est un titre de respect japonais, dit le survivant, ce que sembla apprécier son parrain car il sourit à Allen.

-Bref, dit Sirius, dites-moi tout.

Allen et Harry entreprirent alors de raconter les derniers événements au plus vieux, de comment le nom d'Harry était sorti de la coupe jusqu'aux dragons.

-…et maintenant la première tâche c'est des dragons… Des dragons ! Te rend tu comptes, c'est comme si j'étais déjà mort !

Sirius l'observa les yeux remplis d'inquiétude, ce qui toucha Allen qui n'avait plus personne pour s'inquiéter pour lui. L'homme avait écouté Harry jusqu'au bout sans jamais l'interrompre, mais cette fois ce fut lui qui pris la parole :

-Les dragons on peut les affronter, mais je voudrais d'abord te parler de Karkaroff et te dire de te méfier de lui. Je vais devoir être rapide je suis dans une maison de sorcier ils peuvent revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

Harry hocha la tête attentif à ce que son parrain allait dire, Allen quant à lui fronçait les sourcils sont sa capuche, ce que Sirius venait de révéler confirmait ses soupçons sur le directeur de Durmstrang.

-Premièrement, reprit-il, je dois te dire qu'avant Karkaroff était un mangemort.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu as parfaitement entendu, dit calmement Sirius, il a été relâché suite à ce qu'il a révéler qui d'autre était mangemort.

-Soit il a envoyé plusieurs personnes à sa place à Azkaban… Déclara Allen pensif, alors que les autres tournaient leurs regards vers lui étonné qu'il ait pris la parole.

-C'est ça, dit Sirius surpris qu'un enfant comprenne si vite la chose. Donc vous comprendrez que Karkaroff ne soit pas apprécié là-bas, et que Maugrey soit ici et que…

-…il ait pour mission de protéger Harry contre ce qui risque de se passé… Termina Allen d'un air sombre. La personne qui avait mis le nom d'Harry dans la coupe espérait surement que celui-ci se face tuer pendant une épreuve, ce qui était une très bonne idée, il fallait juste laisser les dragons faire le travail...

-Exactement, conclus Sirius.

-Je ne vois pas comment un être humain seul peut me protéger face à des dragons, gémit Harry d'un ton ou perçait le désespoir.

-Ah oui les dragons, dit Sirius qui parlait très vite à présent. Il y a un moyen de s'en débarrasser, leurs points faibles c'est…

Mais il fut interrompu par Allen qui se releva brutalement le cœur battant, il avait entendu des pas dans les escaliers. Harry aussi dû l'entendre car il afficha aussitôt une expression affolé sur son visage.

-Va-t'en, chuchota-t-il précipitamment. _Vite !_

Harry se posta devant les flammes, personne ne devait voir son parrain dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Ils attendirent dans le silence, derrière eux un léger bruit de détonation retenti pour signaler que Sirius était parti, et quel ne fut pas leurs surprise de découvrir que la personne qui descendait les escaliers n'était d'autre que Ron.

Celui-ci s'arrêta net en les voyants, il portait un pyjama mauve et semblait à moitié endormi, il se figea sur place et scruta la salle.

-A qui tu parlais ? Demanda-t-il.

-A Allen, menti le survivant alors que le blandinet aquisait.

-Tu mens, grogna Ron.

Pour toute réponse Harry releva la tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers sans jeter le moindre regard à Ron. Allen suivi son exemple mais en passant à coter du roux il murmura un bref « désoler » pour le comportement d'Harry, ce qui laissa Ron cois, et monta le reste des escaliers.

….

Harry se leva le dimanche matin et s'habilla distraitement ne remarquant pas, jusqu'à que Neville lui dise, qu'il essayait de passer son chapeau à son pied. Lorsqu'il eut enfin réussi à mettre correctement tous ses vêtements au bon endroit il descendit rejoindre Hermione et Allen qui mangeait comme à son habitude plein de chose et ne semblait vraiment pas inquiet du fait qu'il risquait sa vie en affrontant un dragon.

Après cela ils partirent faire un tour dans le parc ou les deux champions racontèrent tout à la sorcière. Si Hermione fut effarer par les révélations sur Karkaroff et jugea le dragon plus important.

-Il faut trouver un sortilège permettant de le neutraliser, dit-elle en réfléchissant.

-Je ne veux pas leurs faires du mal ! De si belle créature ! S'exclama Allen.

Les sorciers le regardèrent surprit, Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Je te signale que belle ou pas tu te feras tuer si tu ne fais rien, dit-elle, de plus je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu pourrais les blesser.

C'est vrais qu'Hermione n'avait pas vu le pouvoir d'Allen, songea Harry, elle ne pouvait pas donc savoir qu'Allen était peut-être plus dangereux que le dragon lui-même… Le blandinet tendit sa main devant lui et invoqua Crown clown sous les yeux ébahis d'Hermione qui poussa un couinement surpris. Mais comme toutes les personnes qui avaient lu l'article de Rita elle savait ce que c'était, malgré cela le voir en vrai était beaucoup plus impressionnant. Hermione déglutie.

-Moi j'opterais pour communiquer avec lui, déclara l'exorciste d'un ton qui ne tolérerait aucun reproche.

Suite à cela les plus jeunes tentèrent de le raisonner en lui disant que c'était du suicide, mais rien à faire, Allen demeurait inflexible. Finalement ils abandonnèrent et se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque ou ils cherchèrent un moyens de neutraliser un dragon sous le regard réprobateur d'Allen.

Au bous de plusieurs heures ils commencèrent à désespérer, il n'avait aucun livre leurs indiquant sortir vivant d'une rencontre avec un dragon. Les seuls choses qu'ils avaient trouvées étaient des livres concernant la santé des reptiles ou comment les élever. Même si Allen trouvait les dragons magnifiques il ne se voyait pas en élever.

-Rien, il n'y a rien ! Dit soudains Hermione en le sortant de sa rêverie, les seul personne qui pourrait être intéressé par élever un dragon sont les cingler comme Hagrid…

Harry hocha la tête d'un air désespérer.

-Dit Hermione, dit d'un coup Allen les surprenant, je sais que c'est déplacer mais tu ne connaitrais pas un moyens de parvenir à rencontrer quelqu'un par le biais de l'esprit ?

La brune le regarda intriguer.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle, mais si vous passer la première épreuve sans encombre je te promets de voir…

Le blandinet fut déçu, il aurait espéré qu'elle sache, il aurait pu ainsi parler à Neah qui lui aurait donné des réponses sur son passé, mine de rien il n'y avait cessé d'y penser les dernières semaines.

…

Le lendemain lorsqu'Harry se leva, il avait la gorge noué, plus qu'aujourd'hui avant la tâche. En attendant il observait les champions présents dans la salle : Allen qui était à côté de lui mangeait comme à son habitude le capuchon rabattu sur son visage, il ne semblait avoir aucune crainte face à la journée de demain, de toute façon Allen ne semblait jamais avoir peur réalisa Harry, ce devait être dû au fait qu'il se bat contre ces fantôme… Du moins c'est ce que Dumbledore avait dit…

Quant à Victor Krum, le joueur de Quiddich, il ne paraissait pas inquiet du moins si on faisait attraction au léger tic qui traversait ses mains, et trahissait sa nervosité, ce qui confirmait à Harry que le Krum avait dû être informé pour les dragons.

Fleur elle, était assez pale, mais gardait toujours son air hautain. Soudains la jeune femme tourna son regard vers lui avant de se retourner l'ignorant royalement.

Harry tourna alors les yeux vers le dernier des champions qui était probablement le seul à ne pas avoir ne pas avoir été informé pour les dragons. Un sentiment de culpabilités envahi alors le survivant, il devait le prévenir.

Cédric était le seul à ne pas être au courant pour les dragons, tous l'était Karkaroff et Madame Maxime avait déjà dû le dire à leurs champions.

-Attendez moi ici je reviens, dit-il en se levant. Il partit alors derrière Cédric qui venait de quitter la salle.

-Ou est-ce qu'il va ? Demanda Hermione.

-Surement prévenir Cédric pour la première épreuve, répondit Allen, c'est le seul qui n'est au courant.

Lorsqu'Harry les rejoins à la serre abordant une mine victorieuse, Hermione et Allen lui demandèrent ce qu'il y avait.

-En disant pour les dragons à Cédric Maugrey m'a entendu, dit Harry.

-Quoi ? S'écria la sorcière tandis que le professeur de botanique arrivait. -Il ne t'a rien dit ?

-Non mieux ! Il m'a donné un moyen de réussir la première tache !

Hermione écarquillât les yeux avant de sourire, Allen quant à lui était septique, qu'est-ce que Maugrey avait bien pus lui dire ? Il espérait juste que ça ne blesserait pas le dragon…

- Mon balai, déclara Harry, que je me serve de mon balai pour éviter les attaques du dragon… Puis d'un ton moins enjoué : -Le problème est de faire venir le balais à moi… Je n'arrive pas à lancer le sortilège d'attraction…

-Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, dit Allen un sourire venant à son tour sur son visage.

…

Prochain chapitre : la premiere tache et…

Plus le chapitre bonus de Noel ! Merci à tous pour vos idées ça m'a bien inspiré.


	12. Chapter 12

Lucyheartfilia95 : Merci ^^

3j4 : Oui un nouveau pouvoir ! Et ce n'est pas fini… Enfin tu verras ^^

Layla : Ouah ! Merci, c'est sympa de voir que des gens aime ce que j'écris, et pour les révélations ça viendra tout à petit… Comme toutes les histoires ^^ Oui Kanda et Johnny sont dans le chapitre bonus d'après !

Harakiri : Je ne trouve vraiment pas… T'écrit en anglais ? Et il n'y a qu'un seul Harakiri et il est en anglais…

Bon aller, un joyeux noël à vous tous ! Et une bonne année.

….

Chapitre 12

Allen était dans une tente bordant une arène ou la première tache devait avoir lieux. En attendant que tous les élèves arrive et se trouve un emplacement dans les loge prévues à cet effet, l'exorciste observait les champions : Krum était encore plus renfrogner que d'habitude, une expression soucieuse plaquer sur son visage. Fleur était encore plus pale et abordait une expression sombre, ses mains tremblaient. Cédric, lui, faisait les cents pas. Et pour finir Harry restait dans un coin les yeux dans le vide. Allen regarda par l'ouverture de la tente les élèves s'attrouper discutant avec animations. Ils seraient bien surpris de voir ce qui attendait les champions…

Le survivant de son coter était préoccupé par quelque chose mais pas les dragons, mais Allen. Hier il avait été témoins d'une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir et avait épaissit le mystère qu'était son ami…

Le blandinet au même moment se remémora ce qu'on lui avait dit hier :

_L'exorciste ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il avait beau se retourner dans son lit mais impossible de s'endormir, il avait trop de pensés en tête. Qu'avait voulu dire Neah ? Avait-il réellement plus de quarante ans ? Cela ne servait à rien d'y pensé… Une bonne promenade devrait lui remettre les idées en tête. Il se dirigea donc vers la sortie des dortoirs sans se douter qu'Harry l'avait vu et enfiler sa cape d'invisibilité avant de le suivre._

_Allen marcha dans le parc de l'école un bon moment avant de décider que d'aller dans la foret serait une bonne idée, peut-être pourrait revoir la belle dragonne et lui parler… Perdu dans ses pensé il ne remarqua les fourré bouger, lorsqu'il le vit enfin c'était trop tard. Il se trouvait encerclé par ce qui semblait être des hommes chevaux, le corps était celui d'un cheval mais à partir de la taille, humain. Des centaures ! S'exclama mentalement Allen, des centaures à l'air vraiment hostile d'ailleurs…_

_-Que fait tu sur notre territoire ? Demanda un d'entre eux, agressivement._

_-Heu... Désoler ? Tenta l'exorciste maladroitement. _

_Cela n'eut pour effet que d'énerver la dizaine de centaures ce trouvant dans la clairière qui pointèrent alors des arcs qu'il avait accroché à leurs flancs, vers Allen._

_-Ne te moque pas de nous humain, s'écria l'homme bête. _

_-Je ne me moque pas de vous ! Dit le blandinet qui commençait à s'énerver, après tout il n'avait rien fait non ? – Les chevaux sont-ils aussi bouché que ça ?!_

_Caché derrière un arbre Harry hoqueta en même temps que les centaures d'un mouvement fluide décrochaient leurs flèches. Alors que le survivant pensait que son ami était perdu, celui-ci fit apparaitre sa cape blanche et s'en servi pour se protéger._

_-impossible ! S'écria un des hommes-bête, puis sous le regard étonné de l'exorciste et sorcier, toujours caché derrière l'arbre, il s'inclina et ses compagnons l'imitèrent._

_-Veillez pardonner notre méprise, dit leur chef, nous ne pouvions savoir qui vous étiez._

_-Qui je suis ? Répéta Allen surpris, de quoi parlait donc le centaure ?_

_-Vous ne pouvez pas être au courant… Dit celui-ci, je me dois donc de le faire, c'est une demande des étoiles, premièrement mon nom est Calseus*..._

_Etoile ? De quoi ce cheval parlait-il se demanda le blandinet, puis il se rappela ce que le Professeur Trelawney avait dit. Apparemment les centaures pouvaient lire l'avenir dans les étoiles…_

_-La guerre des deux mondes se sera plus qu'une, commença Calseus, tu aideras Harry Potter à accomplir ton destin et toi tu seras aidé par Harry, mais pour vaincre ton ennemi de toujours, il te faudra trouver « L'Œil d'Horus ». Il reprit son souffle avant de poursuivre : -Tes compagnons seront, le lapin, la panthère, le colibri… Le reste nous n'en savons rien mais il y a une chose que nous savons : C'est que les étoile t'ont désigné comme « Le renard Blanc »._

_Allen n'y comprenait rien, il devait aider Harry et trouver un truc ou personne (après tout ou ne sait jamais vraiment de quoi parle les Oracles) appelé l'Œil d'Horus qui lui permettrait de vaincre le Comte, sans parler du fait que le centaure avait dit que la guerre des deux monde deviendrait une… Cela signifiait-il que le comte Millenaire allait venir ici ? Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de guerre… Puis pourquoi l'avait-il désigné lui et ses amis par des termes d'animaux ? Lavi était à coup sûr le lapin, Kanda la panthère et le colibri devait être Lenalee… Lui un renard, mais pourquoi ?_

_Harry quant à lui ne comprenait rien, Allen allait l'aider à accomplir son destin ? De quoi parlait Calseus quand il disait « la guerre des deux monde » ? Il ne comprenait décidément rien…_

_-Vous faite erreur dit soudains Allen, faisant rapporter l'attention d'Harry sur la conversation en cour. –La « Panthère » est morte à coter de son ami d'enfance et cela il y a quelque mois._

_Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement, un proche d'Allen était mort ? Puis le blandinet dit ensuite quelque chose qui figea le survivant sur place. _

_-Bakanda ne reviendra jamais._

_La chose qui frappa Harry ne fut pas le nom de la personne dont Allen parlait si souvent, mais de la douleur qui perçait dans sa voix. C'était quelque chose d'indescriptible, au-delà des larmes, c'était tout simplement le ton de quelqu'un qui avait accepté la mort et savait que rien ne lui serait rendu, soit une horrible nostalgie. Le reste était que le fameux Kanda qu'Allen parlait tout le temps, était mort._

_Le centaure ne dit rien et le fixa d'un regard impénétrable avant de s'approcher et de lui tendre une drôle d'herbe qu'il venait de sortir de son carquois. _

_-Tiens, dit-il, si tu la brule et respire ses vapeurs tu entreras en transe et pourra rencontrer la personne avec laquelle tu veux tant parler…_

_-Co… comment savez-vous ! S'exclama Allen les yeux écarquiller sous la surprise, Claseus savait pour Neah ?!_

_-Les étoiles, répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence, puis une dernière chose : la panthère ne s'est peut-être pas éteinte à ce moment_

_Puis il fit volte-face et d'un bond, rejoignit les taillis. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter leurs sabots claquant contre le sol._

_Allen resta immobile quelque seconde ses pensées tourbillonnant dans sa tête, finalement il tourna à son tour les talons et partit vers le château, suivi d'Harry qui ne savait plus quoi penser…_

-Tout le monde est là ! S'exclama Ludo Verpey, l'anciens joueur de quidditch sortant Harry et Allen de leurs pensées. –Nous allons pouvoir commencer !

Pour l'occasion le sorcier portait une longue robe rouge avec des motifs de flamme et abordait une expression joyeuse. Il fouilla dans sa poche avant d'en sortir un petit sac de soie bleue et le tendre devant lui.

-Vous allez devoir piochez dans ce sac un modelé réduit de la chose que vous devrez affronter, il y en a… Euh… Différente sorte… A oui ! Votre tâche consistera à vous emparer de _l'œuf d'or. _

Il tendit une nouvelle fois le sac, mais vers Fleur.

-Honneur aux dames, dit-il.

Fleur mit une main tremblante dans le sac avant d'en sortir un petit dragon vert qui lui montra les dents, le chiffre « deux » accroché à son cou. Le regard de la jeune fille se fit plus déterminer.

Il se passa à peu près la même chose pour Krum qui tira un dragon rouge, le numéro trois et Cedric le petit dragon bleu numéroter « un ».

Verpey, tendis enfin le sac vers Harry, Allen espéra qu'il ne tire pas le blanc, et en sorti un dragon noir avec un quatre accroché à sa poitrine, il cracha une gerbe miniature de feu. Puis Allen tira le « cinq » le dragon blanc avec les ailes recouvertes de plumes.

-Voilà ! Dit joyeusement Verpey. –Maintenant que vous savez votre ordre de passage et quoi faire la tache peut débuter, Cédric au coup de sifflet tu sors, ok ? A oui, une dernière chose, je serais le présentateur.

Il partit alors en directions des loges, laissant les champions avec leurs peurs.

Quelques minutes plus tard un coup de sifflet retenti et Cédric sorti de la tente le teins verdâtre. Allen entendis le public applaudir et ensuite plus rien, il semblait que la tante venait d'être insonoriser par un sortilège. L'exorciste s'approcha de Fleur qui semblait terrifier, mais ne voulait pas le montrer. Il s'assit avec elle et lui attrapa la main. Elle le regarda surprise mais ne le repoussa pas.

-Tu sais, dit-il, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment… Et un moment ne reste qu'un moment… Pense à ce soir, ce que tu vas faire, dit toi qu'on fera une grande fête pour la réussite de la première tâche…

Il remarqua alors les regards que lui portaient les autres, il lâcha la main de Fleur et se mit à rire nerveusement.

-Ahahah… Dit-il, désoler, Fleur me fait penser à Lenelee… Ça m'a rappelé un moment où on était en… mauvaise position et qu'on s'est rassurés mutuellement…

-Je vois, répondit Fleur en souriant, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Maintenant j'ai moins peur merci !

Harry aussi avait été rassuré par les paroles d'Allen, il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour dégager une tel aura de paix, mais l'important était qu'il se sente mieux.

Soudains une grande clameur s'éleva de dehors, et quelque seconde après Cédric entra dans la tente une partie du visage brulé et œuf en or dans sa main. Il leurs adressa un sourire rayonnant.

-Fleur Delacourt, appela la voix de Verpey dehors.

Elle jeta un regard déterminé à Allen et sortie sa baguette serrée dans sa main. Une nouvelle attente débuta, un peu plus longue, mais lorsque les applaudissements furent entendu Fleur revins l'œuf en main. Krum était le suivant il ne dit rien et sorti. Il revint très peu de temps après, un air maussade sur le visage. Vint enfin le tour d'Harry, il était probablement le plus jeune mais pas le plus faible, Allen sourit, il allait leurs montrer…

Harry fut le plus rapide à attraper l'œuf mais s'était fait blesser à l'épaule. Il rentra un air soulagé et donna une accolade à Allen avant que celui-ci ne se fasse appeler et sorte.

Lorsque le blandinet sortit il fut accueilli par beaucoup de bruit et la voix, magiquement amplifié, de Verpey.

-Voilà donc Allen Walker ! Cria-t-il, notre dernier et plus mystérieux concurrent !

L'exorciste ignora les commentaires et porta son attention sur le dragon blanc, au centre de l'arène de pierre, elle était couchée sur un nid d'œufs et les couvaient, Allen aperçu un éclat d'or au milieu : L'œuf d'or.

Il passa directement à l'action et fonça directement vers la dragonne, qui en le voyant arriver se dressa sur ces pattes arrières.

-_Ecoute-moi ! _S'écria-t-il mentalement.

-_Toi ! _Hurla la dragonne en reconnaissant sa voix, _Je ne te laisserais pas toucher à mes enfants !_

Elle ne comprenait pas. Allen voulait juste l'œuf d'or ! Enfin lui foncer dessus n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée cela dit en passant…

Il s'ensuivi alors un combat que les sorciers n'avait jamais vu, Allen courait à une vitesse humaine et sautait à des hauteurs impossible, et tentait de convaincre la dragonne qu'il n'en voulait pas à ses enfants. La dragonne quant à elle rugissait, claquait des mâchoires et tentait de donner des coups de pattes, griffes au Blandinet qui les évitaient habilement.

La foule retenait son souffle et ne disait rien, surement était-ce impossible de crier et applaudir en voyant quelque chose de pareil. Du point de vue de certains Allen jouait avec le dragon à l'approcher de cette manière et de reculer au dernier moment. Ludo Verpey était lui-même tellement choqué par la violence des coups de la bête et de la façon du maudit de les évités qu'il en avait oublié de commenter le match.

-_S'il te plait écoute moi ! _Hurla mentalement Allen. Mais seul des rugissements furieux lui répondirent.

Soudains la dragonne fit un tour sur elle-même dans le but de le faucher de sa queue, Allen évita en sautant mais alors qu'il retouchait le sol, le reptile cracha une gerbe de feu qui enflamma un bout de son manteau, qui lui cachait son visage. Le reste semblât se dérouler au ralenti. Il reprenait son élan pour continuer sa course mais il ne pouvait empêcher sa cape d'être consumé par les flammes. Finalement quand il s'arrêta sa cape avait totalement brulé mettant à jour son visage, un silence s'abattit sur l'arène, personne ne respirait, même le dragon s'était tut et l'observait.

En face d'eux se tenait un jeune homme au visage fin, une cicatrice en forme de pentacle sur l'œil gauche doré et l'autre argenté. Mais le plus choquant était ses cheveux blanc attacher en catogans qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos, une chose était sûr : Il était magnifique.

-Ca…Ca alors ! S'exclama la voix amplifié de Verpey, qui aurait pu imaginer qu'une telle beauté ce cachait en dessous de ce capuchon ! La gente féminine va être servie !

Apres cette déclaration le silence éclata, oui, il éclata. C'était la seule chose qui venait à l'esprit d'Allen pour décrire ce qui se passait, les gens hurlaient, criaient des encouragements, l'incitant à continuer, ce n'était vraiment la réaction à laquelle il s'attendait…

-_Qui es-tu… _Dit soudains la dragonne, _tu me ressemble, on est tous les deux blanc…_

_-Allen Walker, _répondit Allen,_ Je ne te veux pas de mal… Juste récupérer l'œuf d'or… Je suis désoler si je t'ais fait peur._

_-L'œuf d'or ? Ah ! Ce bous de métal dans mon nid ? Je te le donne volontiers._

Contre toute attente elle attrapa le « bous de métal » d'une griffe et le tendis à Allen qui l'attrapa.

-Qu… Quoi ?! Hurla le présentateur dans son micro. -Comment ?! C'est du jamais vu ! Le dragon lui a donné l'œuf !

-_Merci ! _

_-De rien, _répondit la dragonne_, en passant mon nom est Alba* ! Mais les humains m'appellent Fira*… A toi de choisir… _

_-Merci alors Alba-san…_

L'exorciste tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la tente, mais avant qu'il puisse y entrer la dragonne parla une nouvelle fois :

_-J'espère qu'on se reverra… Mais une dernière chose… Es-tu réellement humains ? Tu ne dégage pas la même aura qu'eux… _

Il ne lui répondit pas, trop choquer par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. On lui disait souvent qu'il n'était pas totalement humains vu qu'il était un _Noah_, mais cette fois c'était diffèrent il le sentait, ce n'était pas à ça que la dragonne avait fait référence…

….

De son côté Harry attendait qu'Allen revienne, à un moment il avait cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son ami, car il n'y avait plus eut aucun son, Fleur c'était inquiéter puis l'arène avait éclaté en hurlement de joie. Les quatre champions avaient sursauté en concert.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Cédric, qui en ce moment se faisait guérir sa brulure par Mme Pomfresh.

-Je me le demande… Répondit Krum.

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à parler, une personne entra dans la tente. Le survivant se retourna en même temps que les autres et se figea sur place : Devant eux se trouvait une apparition. Une personne d'incroyable beauté, tout chez lui semblait blanc, ces cheveux et même sa peau avait une teinte porcelaine. Ses yeux étaient verrons le droit argenté et doux le gauche, doré avec une pupille verticale lui donnant un aspect sauvage, l'œil était aussi marqué d'une cicatrice en forme de pentacle qui partait de son front passait par l'œil et en dessous bifurquait à gauche pour redescendre en un léger arc de cercle. Le jeune homme les regardait en souriant doucement.

C'est alors que les champions remarquèrent l'œuf que l'étrange personnage tenait entre ses mains, l'une blanche et délicate, l'autre noire et rugueuse, une croix verte incrusté dedans.

-A… Allen ? Dit Harry incertains. C'était impossible ! Allen ne pouvait pas être une personne aussi _belle_, il n'avait pas de penchant pour les hommes mais le fait était que la personne en face de lui était vraiment jolie, les autres champions aussi devaient avoir les même pensées que lui vue leurs têtes…

Pour toute réponse le blandinet hocha la tête.

-Ca… Ca alors ! S'exclama Fleur, tu es un vélane toi aussi ?!

-Hein ? Non ! Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est…

Les champions affichèrent une mine surprise, ils croyaient pourtant qu'il devait en être un… Apres tous les vélanes avaient quelque fois des cheveux de couleur étrange.

Soudains les bords de la tente bruissèrent et Mc Gonagall suivie d'Hermione entrèrent, et à la grande surprise du survivant, Ron.

La première se jeta sur Allen en l'étreignant, Hermione se précipita vers Harry et Ron resta ou il était.

-Harry ! S'écria Hermione, tu m'as fait si peur !

Le survivant préféra observer son ami qui était rentré dans la tente, que voulait-il ? Mais lorsque Ron ouvrit la bouche les paroles qui en sortir ne furent pas des reproche :

-Je ne sais pas qui a mis ton nom dans la coupe, mais une chose est sûre : Il veut ta peau !

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Harry, le seul sourire depuis plus d'un mois :

-Tu en as mis du temps, dit-il.

Mais à ce moment-là Verpey vient gâcher ces belles retrouvailles en débarquant un air idiot et ravi sur le visage.

-Voilà, voilà ! S'exclama-t-il, je veux vous prévenir rapidement avant de retourner dans la loge pour donner vos notes que la prochaine tache se déroulera le 24 février et que l'œuf que vous tenez détient un indice pour la prochaine tache ! Trouvez le c'est important.

Et il partit les laissant là.

-He ben… Je me demande ce qu'est l'indice… Demanda Allen qui venait de s'enfuir de l'étreinte du professeur de métamorphose.

Les trois tournèrent leurs regard vers l'exorciste et purent l'observer à loisir, Hermione rougie follement et Ron la fusilla du regard. Il fallait avouer qu'à Poudlard on n'avait jamais une personne telle que lui…

-Oh ! Dit Allen en remarquant leurs visage, je suis désoler ! Je dois vous dégouter je remets ma capuche dès que possible.

-Quoi ?! Cria Ron, mais tes malades ! Y'en a qui tueraient pour avoir une telle tête !

-Hein ? Fit intelligemment le blandinet, trop choqué par le « compliment » pour parler.

-Ron tais-toi, dit Hermione avec un regard noir, puis elle reporta son attentions sur Allen :

-Dit cette cicatrice… C'est impossible qu'on te l'ait faite par accident vu la forme… Qui t'as fait ça ?

Harry et Ron écarquillèrent les yeux, c'était vrai, ils n'avaient pas réalisé que cette cicatrice avait du être faite par quelqu'un : C'était horrible ! Qui pourrait faire une chose pareille à un être humain ?

Allen porta une main à son œil gauche recouvrant par la même occasion la balafre.

-Je ne veux pas en parler, répondit-il la voix tremblante.

-Désoler ! S'écria Hermione ne voulant pas faire de la peine à Allen.

-Allez venez ! Dit Harry d'un ton enjoué pour détendre l'atmosphère, allons voir nos notes !

Ils se dirigèrent alors dehors rejoignant les autres champions, à leurs sorti de la tente ils furent accueilli par des applaudissements et des cris.

-Les notes d'Harry Potter, cria Verpey de son estrade.

Ils virent d'abord Madame Maxime lever sa baguette avant de faire jaillir un long ruban argenter qui forma un grand huit.

-Pas mal, déclara Ron.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Croupton de révéler sa note, il lança en l'air le chiffre neuf. Et Dumbledor aussi.

Ludo Verpey : Dix.

-Mais à quoi joue-t-il ? Dit Harry surpris, j'ai été blessé !

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer : Karkaroff fit apparaitre à son tour sa note, un simple quatre.

-Quoi ?! S'écrièrent Allen et Ron en même temps, c'est injuste !

Harry leurs envoya un regard amuser cela lui faisait chaud au cœur que ses amis le soutienne…

-Les notes de notre très chère Allen Walker, dit de nouveau Verpey. –Mais avant nous souhaiterons lui poser une question… Comment à tu fais pour que le dragon te donne l'œuf ?

-_Tu as quoi ?_ Demanda Harry éberluer, avait-il bien entendu ? La dragonne avait donné l'œuf à Allen de son plein gré ?

L'exorciste bougea nerveusement, et finalement décida de répondre la vérité… Du moins une vérité partielle…

-Je lui ai demandé dit-il à l'adresse de Verpey, vous ne voyez que la bête sauvage, pas l'âme en dessous. –Je lui ai donc fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas de mal et lui ai dit que je voulais l'œuf et elle me l'a donné… Voilà c'est tout…

-Je n'ai pas bien comprit, dit l'ancien joueur de Quidditch, mais on va faire comme si c'était le cas ! Alors place aux notes !

Comme pour Harry, les sorciers donnèrent leurs notes avec leur baguette, Dix pour Maxime, dix pour Croupton Verpey et Dumbledore et un huit pour Karkaroff.

-Walker est le champion ayant obtenu le plus de point ! Cria une nouvelle fois Verpey. –Il est suivi de près par Krum et Potter ex-aequo ! Ensuite viens Cédric puis Fleur qui le suit de très près ! Voilà donc la fin de la première tache !

Sous les applaudissements les champions partirent en direction du château, le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres. Apres tout la première tâche était terminer et ils avaient pu enfin voir le visage d'Allen. Autant dire qu'ils n'étaient pas déçus.

…..

*Ça veut dire « Sabot » en latin (je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleur nom).

* « Blanc » en Roumain (C'est marrant je trouve, en Espagne une tonne de personne s'appelle comme ça ^^)

* « Juste » en catalan (une sorte d'espagnol)


	13. Chapter 13

Le chapitre d'avant est le 12, celui de la première tache ! (Ne le louper pas ! ^^)

…..

Chapitre 13 : bonus

-Pardon ?

Harry regarda avec agacement Allen qui venait d'arrêter de manger sous la surprise.

-Je répète, dit le survivant sous les regards moqueurs des Serpentard qui observait la scène. – Dumbledore m'a dit que tous les champions devaient se retrouver dans la prairie de Près-au-lard et discuter pour « faire naitre des liens ». Il termina sa phrase d'un ton faussement enjoué prouvant que ça lui plaisait autant qu'Allen qui, par cette belle journée neigeuse, aurait juste voulu se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarder la neige tomber.

-Ok, c'est à quelle heure ? Demanda le blandinet en fusillant du regard les Serpentard ricanant qui se turent aussitôt.

-Maintenant. Et avant que tu me le demande, Hermione et Ron ne peuvent pas venir. Seuls les champions doivent être présents.

Allen se leva en grommelant, Timcampy volant autours de lui. Bizarrement les élèves de Poudlard n'avaient pas posé de question sur le petit Golem. Il remarqua alors que son ami tenait un drôle de papier en main, une sorte de parchemin avec un joli ruban écarlate, étrangement le bout de papier lui donnait des frissons dans le dos…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dit Allen en le désignant d'un doigt.

-Oh, ça ? Fit Harry l'air désintéresser, c'est un papier que m'a donner le professeur Dumbledore, il m'a dit de l'ouvrir seulement quand on sera tous réuni…

L'exorciste ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait très mais _trèèèèèès_ mal ce qui allait suivre. Il tenta de se rassurer avant de sortir de la grande salle et de se diriger, non sans avoir oublié leurs manteaux, vers le hall pour sortir du château.

Ils traversèrent le petit village recouvert d'une fine pellicule de neige et rejoignirent les autres qui se trouvait déjà dans le près ou jadis Harry avait battu Malefoy et ses aliquotes sous sa cape d'invisibilité, lâche me diriez-vous ?

Les autres champions était déjà ici : Fleur se tenait accouder un arbre, Cédric tentait de faire la conversation a Victor Krum qui n'était pas vraiment réceptif.

Allen agita la main pour attirer l'attention, aussitôt Fleur bondi sur ses pieds pour aller le saluer, sans faire attention à Harry, qui lui s'empressa de saluer Cédric.

-Alors on doit faire quoi ? Demanda Cédric dès qu'ils furent tous assis.

Tous se regardèrent sans rien dire, puis Harry se souvint de la lettre de Dumbledore.

-Attendez, dit-il alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui, le mettant dans l'embarra. – Le directeur m'a donné ce papier en me disant de l'ouvrir seulement quand on sera ensemble, il nous donnera des indications… Du moins je pense.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? Maugréa Fleur, surement de mauvaise humeur de devoir s'être déplacer.

-Je le sens mal, murmura pour lui-même Allen. Mais personne ne l'écouta ou l'entendis. Et Harry dégrafa le ruban avant de se mettre à lire le papier.

_Très chère Champions :_

_Vous vous demander surement pourquoi vous êtes ici… Laissez-moi vous éclairer : Le but de cette « rencontre » est de développer des liens. Vous jugez peut-être cela inutile, mais selon moi cela à une grande importance. C'est pour cela qu'un sort est poser sur ce papier, dès que vous finirez de le lire il se détruira et le sort sera appliquer, ce sort consiste à vous permettre de faire jaillir votre véritable personnalité, pour qu'ainsi vous puissiez mieux vous connaitre. _

_Cordialement Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard_

_Ps : Les effets du sortilège s'estomperont après environ une heure._

Avant même qu'Harry ait pu réaliser ce que le papier disait, celui-ci pris feu et fut réduit en cendre en l'espace de quelque seconde.

Harry ne bougea pas, trop surpris avant de se rendre que rien ne semblait avoir changé chez lui, il leva la tête et s'aperçu que si lui n'avait rien de changer il en était tout autre pour les champions en face de lui.

Fleur se tenait légèrement courbé en avant, un air timide et craintif sur son beau visage. Cédric s'était redresser les bras croisés derrière sa tête et souriait d'un air complétement idiot, Krum avait le regard complétement différent : il paraissait lumineux et déterminer. Et pour finir Allen avait la tête baissée, ses yeux cacher par ses cheveux et un sourire 100% psychopathe de carnaval s'étirait sur son visage.

Alors que le survivant s'apprêtait à parler, Krum bondit sur ses pieds avant de s'écrier d'une voix excessivement forte :

-EXTREME ! Rejoignez extrêmement mon équipe de Quidditch !

Quoi ? S'écria mentalement Harry, qu'arrivait-il donc à Victor ? Mais il n'eut le temps de poursuivre que Fleur se recroquevillait sur elle-même les mains plaqué sur ces oreilles, et Allen voyant cela se mit à son tour debout avant d'activer son innocence surprenant encore plus le sorcier.

-Kufufufu, ricana-t-il, tais toi. Tu gène ma petite Fleur !

Harry vit avec horreur son ami, si gentil et doux en temps normal, lever le bras se préparant à asséner un coup au joueur de Quidditch qui semblait très heureux. Mais à son grand soulagement il fut stoppé par sa « petite Fleur » qui s'écria :

-Mr Allen ! Non ! C'est… C'est bon…

Mr Allen ? Mr Allen ?! Depuis quand la jeune fille respectait les autres ? Mais il n'eut le temps de se reprendre que les autres recommençaient leurs délires :

-Allons-nous entrainer à l'EXTREME !

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Je crois que je vais devoir te faire revivre tes pires cauchemars… Kufufufu…

-Ahahahah ! Rigola Cédric en prenant enfin la parole, calmez-vous tout le monde.

Harry compris enfin : c'était les effets du sortilège ! Mais il ne semblait pas touché… Peut-être était-il lui-même tout le temps… En tout cas ce qu'il voyait là allait le traumatiser à vie : Allen était en réalité une sorte de psychopathe qui avait un rire plus qu'étrange (qui lui rappelait bizarrement quelque chose), Fleur une fille timide, Cédric un gars très insouciant et Krum… Une sorte de taré qui criait « extrême » à tout vas… Pourquoi ça lui rappelait vraiment, mais alors vraiment quelque chose ?

-Potter ! Rejoins mon équipe de Quidditch à l'EXTREME ! Hurla une nouvelle fois le célèbre joueur en secouant le pauvre Harry, qui d'ailleurs manque de s'évanouir en voyant Allen leur sauter dessus les griffes noires levés, prête à les tuer. Ce fut par miracle qu'il les évita en écrasant Krum au sol qui lui demanda si c'était un nouvel entrainement, Fleur restait dans son coins sans rien dire l'air craintive et les larmes aux yeux et Cédric continuait de rire sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

Oh mon dieu ! Se dit mentalement Harry en sautant à son tour sur Allen pour l'empêcher de tuer Cédric (Il avait changé de cible), le blandinet l'évita facilement et le pris cette fois pour proie.

Allez, il me faut tenir une heure, disait à lui-même le survivant, juste une heure…

-Kufufufu… Je vais t'éviscérer…

-Dé…Désoler…

-C'est un entrainement EXTREME !

-Ahahaha, serait-ce un nouveau jeu ?

…Ok… Une très longue heure…

…..

Lenalee se trouvait une nouvelle fois de corvée de café. La section scientifique travaillait beaucoup ces temps-ci… Il fallait dire que mine de rien l'absence de Johnny causait pas mal de problème, mine de rien le petit roux était très utile…

Il était parti avec Kanda un beau jour, puis on ne les avait jamais revus.

Alors qu'elle avançait dans les couloirs elle resongea à son ami Allen. Lui aussi lui manquait terriblement et le pire était que si elle le revoyait elle devrait le tuer, désormais aux yeux de la congrégation il n'était plus qu'un Noé, un akuma comme les autres.

Elle entra dans la cafétéria, pas de lapin roux en vue ou de panda… Eux aussi avaient disparu, sans laisser de trace. Devait-elle voir tous ses amis mourir les uns après les autres ? Tout en restant seule ? Les larmes menaçaient de couler, mais ses pensé morbide furent interrompue au moment où elle passait à coter d'une table ou des traqueurs (personnel charger de localiser les innocences) riaient, ce ne fut pas le fait qu'ils brayaient qui la dérangea mais ce qu'il disait :

-Ce maudit Noah de Walker… J'espère qu'on le retrouvera et le pendra…

-Exactement, renchéri son compagnon, tandis qu'un autre riait à gorge déployer. –Apres tout il nous a trahi à tuer le chien de garde de Luberrier et n'a fait qu'apporter des problèmes à la congrégation.

La jeune fille vit rouge : Comment osaient-ils parler ainsi d'Allen ? Lui qui avait tant apporté à l'ordre noir ? Elle avança droit vers les traqueurs, quoi arrêtèrent leurs conversations pour l'observer. Leva le bras vers celui qui avait parlé le dernier. Et le gifla, fort, tellement fort que tout le réfectoire l'entendis et se tourna vers la source du bruit.

-Ne… pas…dire… cela d'Allen ! Hurla Lenalee, furieuse. Comment osaient-ils ? Le blandinet était comme un frère pour elle, et il avait tant apporté à la congrégation. La seule bataille reporter face au comte était celle de l'arche et cela grâce à Allen. Alors pourquoi… pourquoi les autres ne le reconnaissait pas ! Pourquoi ?!

C'en fut trop elle fondit en larmes, Miranda voyant cela se précipita vers elle suivi de tous les autres exorcistes plus Jerry.

-Lenalee ! S'exclama l'exorciste brune en manquant de tomber, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Pour toute réponse l'utilisatrice des bloods boots s'accrocha à la femme comme on s'accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage. Tous étaient sidérés, personne n'avait vu la sœur du Grand intendant perdre à ce point son calme. Qu'allait dire celui-ci d'ailleurs ?

-Lenalee-nee, gémit Timothy, un enfant de neuf ans exorciste, ne pleure pas.

Mais cela n'y fit rien, au contraire les pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Tout cela, tout ce qui arrivait ces évènements qu'on ne pouvait anticiper, toutes ces morts… A qui la faute ? Foutu Akuma… Foutu Noah… Foutu ordre noir !

Oui après tout c'était de leurs fautes… Et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

-Allen… Sanglotât-elle.

Ses amis ce figèrent à l'entente du nom, on ne parlait jamais e lui, de peur de raviver la douleur. Le maudit avait pris une place énorme dans leurs cœurs. Ils baissèrent tous la tête partageant la douleur de la jeune femme, sous le regard choqué des personnes présentes et du traqueur étalé au sol.

Oui, Allen leurs manquait, ils auraient beau le nié la vérité resterait la même.

Plus loin à une table solitaire le seul exorciste qui n'avait pas rejoint Lenalee renifla dédaigneusement.

-Ils feraient mieux d'oublier ce traitre pour le retrouver puis le tuer, murmura Chaoji pour lui-même.

…..

Tyki était tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil rouge. Il regardait d'un œil agacé son frère, Sherly, continuer à se lamenter sur la disparition de sa fille, Road.

Effectivement la jeune fille ayant combattue l'Apocriphos pour sauver Allen s'était interposer entre lui et la chose et avait pris un coup à sa place, sa mémoire avait donc été endommagé.

Le Noé du plaisir savait qu'elle reviendrait et son père aussi. Alors pourquoi celui-ci continuait à lui casser les oreilles plus celle des prisonniers ? (Oui Lavi et Bookman avaient été capturés et était en ce moment enchainer à des fauteuils, eux aussi, rouge mais pas pour la même raison.)

-Ma petite Road ! Gémit Sherly en tournant en rond, comme un lion en cage. –Allen Walker tu me le payeras !

Tyki soupira une nouvelle fois. Ne pouvait-il se taire seulement deux seconde ? Alors que le noble allait dire à son frère sa façon de penser Wisely entra dans la salle.

-A ta place, dit le télépathe le regard sombre, je ne m'attaquerais pas à cette _chose_ sans m'être bien préparé…

Cette déclaration en étonna plus d'un dans la salle, même Lavi et Bookman à moitié évanouis se mirent à écouter.

-Pardon ? Grogna le père de Road, en s'approchant du cinquième apôtre.

Wisely se contenta de regarder Sherly d'un regard impénétrable avant de déclarer :

-Hier j'ai été faire un tour dans les souvenirs du prince… Ou devrais-je dire son inconscient.

-Inconscient ?

-C'est-à-dire les choses qu'il ne se rappelle plus ou qui les a _volontairement oublier…_

-Et ? Demanda Tyki intriguer. Il était curieux de savoir pourquoi son frère d'arme avait l'air si pale et surtout pourquoi il avait appelé Allen : chose.

-Ce que j'ai vu ne m'a plus du tout, si la personne nommé « Allen Walker » retrouve ses souvenirs la guerre risque de prendre un tournant dramatique. Dès que nous serons ou il est, il nous faudra le tuer quatorzième ou pas !

Cette réplique figea toutes les personnes de la salle, le petit avait des souvenirs manquant ? Et les Noah avait-il bien entendu ? Wisely avait-il bien dit qu'il fallait tuer l'hôte de Neah au plus vite ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'emporta Sherly, le comte ne veut pas le tuer, alors pourquoi tu dis ça après avoir été dans ses souvenirs ?

-Je ne peux rien vous dire, mais il faut tuer cette abomination !

De nouveau un grand silence dans la salle, Lavi était choqué, Allen une « abomination » ? C'était cruel de dire quelque chose comme ça… Il regarda son grand père et quand il vit son regard il se dit que celui-ci avait compris quelque chose… Mais quoi ? Surtout que les Noah eux même disent une chose pareil ne devait pas signifier quelque chose de bon…

Wisely regarda encore une fois la salle et fit volte-face. Oui ce qu'il avait vu dans la tête du comte l'avait éclairé sur les horribles cicatrices que celui-ci portait au dos en plus de celle à la jambe infligé par Neah. Le Noé frissonna : La chose qu'était celui appelé Allen Walker devait mourir, et vite.

…..

Harry était rentré au château à moitié mort : Toute l'après-midi avait été un enfer, Allen s'était comporter en une sorte de psychopathe, Fleur en une sorte de soumise, Krum en un cingler un peu trop fan de Quidditch et Cédric en un gars complétement à côté de la plaque. Seul Harry était resté normal et avait du gérer tous ses compagnons.

En attendant Allen restait dans un coin de la salle commune des Griffondor avec Hermione qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à la fin ? S'exclama Ron en ayant marre du silence l'entourant.

-Dumbledore avait posé un sortilège qui ferait ressortir notre véritable personnalité, dit Harry les yeux dans le vide alors qu'Allen se tendait dans son coin. –Je suis le seul à être resté normal et…

Il fut coupé par le blandinet qui s'était jeté sur lui une main plaqué sur sa bouche l'air complétement affolé.

-Et rien ! S'écria-t-il avec un peu trop de ferveur pour être cru, d'ailleurs il se le reprocha, lui le menteur numéro un, mentir aussi mal ?

Alors que Ron et Hermione lui jetait un regard septique, Timcampy vint se placer au-dessus de leurs tête avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de laisser sortir, au grand émerveillement des sorciers et horreur d'Allen, un hologramme qui montrait la scène de cet après-midi.

Ils assistèrent alors tous à la dure bataille qu'avait dû mener Harry pour empêcher Allen de tuer, Fleur qui se comportait comme une gamine prise en faute, Krum qui criait « extrême » à tout vas et Cédric rigoler bêtement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Dit Ron à la fin de la vidéo.

-Heu… Dit Hermione en ignorant Ron. – Pourquoi avait-il tous les caractères des personnages de Katekyo Hitman Reborn ?

-Ah ! S'exclama à son tour Harry, sous les regards interrogateurs d'Allen et Ron qui ne connaissait pas les mangas. – Voilà à quoi ça me faisait penser ! Allen se comportait comme Mukuro ! Fleur Chrome, Cédric Yamamoto et Krum à Ryohei !

La sorcière brune et le survivant éclatèrent, soudain, simultanément de rire, tandis que Ron et Allen leurs jetaient des regards d'incompréhensions total.

Quelque mètre au-dessus d'eux un golem doré esquissa un sourire plein de dents et fier.

….

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais réussi à m'embarquer là-dedans, grogna un homme incroyablement beau avec des yeux couleur onyx.

-Dé…désoler, répondit un petit roux à lunettes.

En ce moment même ces deux personnes se trouvaient dans ce qui semblait être un bar miteux, mais qui était en réalité un bar pour mafieux.

-Bon, commença Kanda, on a réussi grâce à l'arche et à tes manigance de scientifique taré à venir dans ce drôle monde dangereux (il avait failli se faire écraser par une voiture et aussi manquer tuer le conducteur de celle-ci). Et tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi nous sommes dans un bar à mafieux en Italie ?

-Hum… Pour retrouver Allen ? Tanta Jonnhy.

Alors que Kanda venait de se décider à tuer le petit scientifique deux personnes louches vinrent à leur table.

-Ushishi… Paysan nous, nous asseyons ici.

-Bel-sempai… Vous n'êtes qu'un prince déchu…

L'exorciste et le rouquin virent avec stupéfaction un gamin avec un énorme chapeau de grenouille sur la tête et un gars blond, ses cheveux cachant ses yeux et avec ce qui semblait un diadème sur sa tête venir s'assoir à leurs table, sans la moindre gène.

-Bonjour, dit directement le scientifique avant de trifouiller dans son sac et en sortir une photo en noir et blanc. –Est-ce que par hasards vous n'auriez…

-Je ne parle pas aux paysans, déclara pompeusement le dit « Bel ».

-Quoi ? Gonda Kanda en dégainant son katana l'air très énervé, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces chieurs !

-Ne vous inquiéter pas, répondit le gars au chapeau de grenouille d'une voix monotone. –Bel-sempai est juste un prince déchu…

-Froggy… Ricana Bel, en sortant des couteaux d'on ne sait où et les lançant sur l'adolescent. Les lames se fichèrent en plein dans le chapeau.

Jonnhy poussa un cri, et Kanda serra Mugen dans sa main : ce type était dangereux, pour tuer son camarade comme ça… Mais à la grande surprise des deux habitants de l'autre monde la grenouille enleva les couteaux de son chapeau avant de les tordre minutieusement et déclarer d'une voix blazer :

-Itaï… Bel-sempai, ça fait mal…

Des tarés, ils étaient tombé sur deux taré…

-Alors cette photo ? Demanda le gamin au chapeau. –A oui, pour info moi c'est Fran, et Bel-sempai : Belphegore un prince déchu d'un pays dont personne ne connait même l'existence, et ne l'a connaitra ja…

Il fut interrompu dans sa tirade par le dit « prince déchu » qui venait (encore une fois) de lui envoyer des couteaux.

-La photo Ushishishishi, demanda Belphegore en tendant sa main vers Jonnhy.

Celui-ci s'empressa de la lui remettre, le blond regarda la photo avec Fran qui regardait par-dessus son épaule.

-On dirait le bouffeur de Marshmallows… Déclara Bel assez surpris, avec ses cheveux blanc, et la cicatrice…

-Nan, répondit Fran, il a l'air gentil mais il y a quelque chose de semblable à Shisho dans son regard…

-Vous l'avez vu alors ?!

La voix de Kanda claqua comme un fouet. Tout cela l'énervait terriblement il pointa Mugen sous la gorge du prince qui n'en sembla nullement inquiet. Au contraire il semblait plutôt ravi.

-Ushishishi, non on ne l'a jamais vu.

-Vous nous rendez la photo, alors ? Fit Jonnhy.

Belphegore sembla réfléchir deux seconde avant de déclarer « non ». Apres tout, même s'il n'avait aucune raison de la garder cela semblait faire chier le mec aux cheveux long qui lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il aimait bien faire embêter… Mais une phrase de Fran l'arrêta :

-Rendez leurs, dit-il de sa voix trainante, sinon je ne vous laisserais plus «dormir » avec moi, dans la même chambre, même lit, même matelas, collé l'un à l'autre… En train de faire des choses d'adul…

-C'est bon, c'est bon, tais-toi ! Le coupa Bel, légèrement énervé. –Je leur donne leur photo !

Il rendit la photo au scientifique avant de faire volte-face attraper la grenouille et sortir du bar, sans même un adieu. Seul Fran percher sur l'épaule de Bel leur fit un petit signe de main suivi d'un petit « bye ».

-Ne ? Dit Jonnhy, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par dormir dans le même lit ?

-Tu es trop naïf, soupira le kendoka en mettant une main sur son front. Enfin, finalement ce monde lui plaisait peut-être, au moins les homosexuel n'avait pas l'air d'avoir à se cacher pour éviter les représailles de l'église, mieux encore : les gens qui avait écouté la conversation à propos du « lit » n'avait pas parues scandalisés, ou sorti de chapelet. Non, ils avaient juste semblé amusés, peut-être que ce monde assez libre pourrait lui plaire…

…

Mwa : Voilà et joyeux Noel ! En espérant que ça vous ait plu.

Kanda : Je vais te mordre à mort…

Mwa : Hiiiiie ! Kanda qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?!

Fran : Kanda-sempai… C'est le gardien du nuage : Hibari Kyoya qui dit ça normalement…

Bel : Froggy ! Je suis ton seul Sempai ! Pas lui !

Mwa : Heu… Vous foutez quoi là ?

Kanda (m'ignorant royalement) : Je dis ce que je veux… Dèchet… (Se casse).

Bel : Bon vu que y a plus personne…

Mwa : Si ! Chui là mwa !

Bel : … Que dirais-tu d'aller dans la chambre d'à coter Fran ?

Fran : Pourquoi pas Bel-sempai…

(Bel embarque Fran en direction d'une _certaine_ chambre)

Mwa : Quelle chambre ? Attendez ! Mais c'est la mienne là !

Bel & Fran : Ushishishishishi.

Mwa : Bon je crois que je vais devoir déménager… Bref sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et je vous dis à Jeudi… Dans deux semaines… Et oui, je pars en vacance la semaine en montagne (un trou pire que perdu) ou les habitants (les vieux) Save limite ce qu'est internet ou un ordi T^T.


	14. Chapter 14

ReimaChan : Je sais, j'ai moi-même hésité à lui mettre d'aussi bonnes notes, surtout venant de Karkaroff mais il n'a pas fait d'erreur et notre très chère Mangemort tiens sa couverture… Il ne voudrait pas paraitre mauvais joueur… (Quoiqu'avec Harry c'est déjà fait…). Sinon merci pour le bonus, j'adore moi aussi Reborn !

harakiri : Ok j'irais voir dès que possible ^^

Ksiazka : Gracie mille (Ce diche cosi ? Scusa capisco el Italianno, pero no lo parlo bene…) Por el braccio de Allen tuvo que olvidar, me escuso y gracie por la review ^^

Lucario313 : Merci ! Le bal est pour dans 2 semaine ^^

3j4 : Désoler, Kanda arrive bien plus tard… Tu verras tout s'expliquera… Sur ce bon chapitre ! (oui il n'en a que un désoler ^^)

Shuga : Mukuro parceque Allen en mode spycophate me fait trop penser à lui, puis il ne peut pas rester éternellement un petit ange. Pour Ryohei c'est parceque j'imaginais trop Krum révéler qu'en réalité il adorait ce sport et vouloir recruter tous les bon joueur.

Layla : Non le sort leur véritable personnalité ^^ Ils sont juste aussi tarés que les perso de Reborn ^^

…..

Chapitre 13

En ce moment même le trio d'or et l'exorciste se retrouvaient à fêter la réussite de la première tâche, tous avaient été ravi de enfin découvrir le visage d'Allen, au grand désespoir de celui-ci, qui se retrouvait entouré de fille hystériques.

-Allez ! Ouvrez ! S'écria Fred avec enthousiasme.

Harry posa son verre de bière-au-beure sur la petite table devant lui avant de s'emparer de l'œuf d'or, si durement remporter. Il se tourna vers Allen qui hocha la tête tout aussi impatient que lui à l'idée de découvrir l'énigme que renfermait l'œuf. Le survivant attrapa le crochet en or au somment de l'œuf et d'un coup sec le fit tourner pour ouvrir le bous de métal.

Soudains un bruit affreux s'éleva de l'intérieur de la chose, plusieurs élèves poussèrent des exclamations avant de se boucher les oreilles en grimaçant. Le son évoquait un long cri avec comme un orchestre d'harpe désaccordées et aussi il avait l'impression de réentendre Komui chanter (oui le grand intendant chantait atrocement mal, à ce moment-là il avait cru se suicider).

-Arrête-moi ça ! Hurla Ron, les mains sur ces oreilles, à travers les hurlements de l'œuf.

Harry referma brutalement l'œuf, il y avait un grand silence dans la salle, c'était ça l'indice ? Alors que tous semblait réfléchir une voix tremblante s'éleva :

-Ils… Ils vont vous faire subir le sortilège doloris… Dit Neville le teint verdâtre.

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par un grand silence.

-Mais non ! Dit George, moi ça m'a plutôt rappelé la façon de chanter de Perçy… Tu vas devoir l'attaquer pendant qu'il prend sa douche !

Cela amena des rires permit les élèves, même Allen qui ne disait rien se permit de sourire.

-On aurait dit une chanson, dit-il en balayant du regard la salle, mais chaque note semblait être un ton en-dessous… On aurait dit que la voix faisait en sorte de ne pas être avec la musique et les instruments en plus de joué un ton en dessous étaient désaccordés.

Il remarqua alors les regards incrédules que lui portaient les Griffondor.

-Heu… Ou il y avait une chanson ? Demanda Hermione en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Allen la regarda incertains, elle n'avait pas entendus l'orchestre et le chant ?

-_Ils ne peuvent pas le percevoir… _Dit soudains la voix de Neah dans son esprit.

_-Neah ?!_

_-Oui, c'est moi, répondit le Noé d'un ton amuser, je re-peut te parler, mais pendant quelque seconde… Sinon c'est pour te dire que seul des personnes sachant jouer d'un instrument peuvent percevoir._

_-Donc vu que tu es dans ma tête je peux le percevoir ?_

_-Oh, c'est vrai tu as oublié ! Avant tu savais jouer du violon, et ensuite on s'est mutuellement appris nos instruments ! _

_-A…A bon ?_

_-Ouaip ! Répondit joyeusement Neah, et le truc qui est bien c'est que même si t'es amnésique ce genre de chose ne s'oublie jamais ! Faudra que tu t'y remettes ! Bon faut que je te laisse… A oui sinon avant l'herbe que le centaure t'a donnée, il faut la bruler à la pleine lune ! Sur-ce… Bye !_

Et il le laissa planter là, devant tout le monde et le regard vitreux.

-Allen ? Répétât Hermione en agitant une main devant lui.

-Hein ? Dit-il en revenant à la réalité.

Harry fronça les sourcils, le joli blandinet se retrouvait souvent perdu dans ses pensées et depuis quelque temps ces « absence » s'étaient accrues.

-En fait il y avait comme un long cri, poursuivit Allen, on aurait dit comme une chanteuse d'opéra… Enfin je pense que vous n'êtes pas familiarisé avec la musique pour pouvoir le remarquer… Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux face aux regards des autres.

-Tu sais jouer d'un instrument ? S'exclama d'un coup Pavarti Patil des étoile dans les yeux.

-Deux en fait, rectifia Allen, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était sûr que si on lui mettait une véritable partition de musique sous son nez il pourrait la jouer au violon ou au piano…

-Violon et piano.

-Waouh ! S'exclama de nouveau Pavarti, faudra que tu joues un morceau !

-Faudrait d'abord qu'il y ait un instrument ici, soupira Ron.

Quelque soupir déçu passèrent les lèvres de quelques élèves (surtout les filles, elles se l'imaginaient déjà en train de se faire dédier un des morceaux que leur joueraient Allen).

-Hem… Fit Hermione pour leurs rappeler sa présence, alors qu'est-ce que le fait qu'il y ait un instrument pourrait nous aider à savoir quel sera la deuxième tache ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Allen, mais je suis sûr qu'il y a un lien…

Finalement n'ayant plus rien à dire la salle commença à ce vidé, et au bout d'une heure tous étaient dans leurs dortoirs pour y passer une bonne nuit.

Cette nuit-là tous dormir très bien… Du moins tout le monde sauf Harry, Allen et Ron qui furent réveillé de bonne-heure par Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qui a ? Grogna Ron en se frottant les yeux, l'air de mauvaise humeur d'avoir été réveillé de cette manière.

-Vous ne croirez pas ce que je viens de découvrir ! S'écria la fille l'air surexcitée.

Elle finit par les réveiller complètement avant de les trainer à travers tout le château. En tout cas, songea Allen en frissonnent, s'ils les perdaient c'était foutu pour retrouver son chemin…

Elle s'arrêta soudain devant un portrait d'une poire et se mit à la chatouiller. A la surprise générale le portrait se mit à glousser et coulissa sur le côté pour révéler une entrer. Hermione les poussa à l'intérieur.

-Harry Potter !

Une voix fluette retentit et Allen vit une forme verdâtre foncer droit vers le survivant. Croyant à une attaque le blandinet activa d'un coup Crown Clown et lança une des bandes de la cape vers la drôle de bestiole, celle-ci se fit attraper et ligoter au pied du maudit en un éclair.

-Allen ! Stop ! C'est Dobby ! S'écria Harry en voyant la pauvre bête au sol.

L'exorciste relâcha la créature qui s'avérait être un elfe de maison, il avait vu de nombreuse représentation de ceux-ci dans les livres mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui qui était devant lui soit habiller : Il portait plusieurs pulls les uns sur les autres, et un cache-théière sur la tête puis il fallait mentionner qu'il portait des chaussettes aux oreilles.

-Merci… Dit celle-ci en se relevant et le regardant craintivement.

-Dobby ! Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Harry, surpris de voir l'elfe ici.

-Dobby travail ! Déclara avec fierté l'elfe, et il est payé ! Tout cela grâce à vous, Harry Potter !

Les autres elfes qui étaient présent lui jetèrent un regard mauvais. Apres tous ces créature ne travaillaient pas pour être payer et ne voulait pas être payé.

-Tes amis n'ont pas l'air d'être d'accords avec toi… Murmura Allen.

Dobby se tourna vers lui et le fixa de ses grand yeux globuleux, surement le trouvait-il étrange avec ses cheveux blanc et sa drôle de cicatrice.

-Pourquoi avez-vous une malédiction à l'œil gauche, demanda alors la créature sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de lâcher une bombe.

Effectivement Harry, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers lui l'air complétement abasourdis.

Allen paniqua, comment Dobby pouvait-il savoir ça ? Ah ! C'est vrai les elfes avait des pouvoirs différents des sorciers… Enfin ! Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. La question était : comment répondre aux sorciers ?

-_Néah ? _Appela-t-il désespéré. Le Noé était son dernier espoir. Si celui-ci pouvait lui parler juste deux seconde pour l'aider à trouver une excuse il l'aiderait beaucoup.

-_Neah n'est pas disponible pour le moment… Veuillez laisser un message après le Bip… Bip ?_

… Si Neah pouvait lui parler pourquoi ne disait-il rien de concret ?! Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul… Encore.

-Heu… Commença-t-il, je peux juste prétendre le contraire… ?

-Nan, lui répondirent Hermione et Harry avec un grand sourire.

Ok… Il était foutu, il ne pouvait même pas fuir… Allen soupira : il n'avait pas le choix, il devait leur dire la vérité… Ou du moins une partie.

Allen fusilla du regard l'elfe, juste pour la forme. Et celui-ci alla se cacher derrière Harry. Couard…

-Dobby dit vrai, soupira l'exorciste en portant sa main à son œil gauche. – J'ai été maudit il y a un peu plus de six ans… Par la personne la plus chère à mon cœur…

La seule sorcière du groupe hoqueta.

-Mais ce n'était pas réciproque ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Mana m'aimait… Dit Allen avec un regard de défi.

-Mana ?! S'écria Harry les surprenants tous, même l'elfe accroché aux jambes de celui-ci sursauta brusquement. – Ton père adoptif ?

Ce fut autours du rouquin et d'Hermione d'hoqueter. Son propre père l'avait maudit ?

-Qui est le malade qui ferait un truc pareil ? Dit Ron outré les yeux brillants. – Tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'il t'avait recueilli ?

-Oui… Mais j'ai commis quelques choses de terrible…

Les sorciers ainsi que tous les elfes de la salle étaient silencieux, tous écoutaient l'histoire d'Allen.

Le blandinet était… Devait-il leur dire qu'il avait « tué » Mana, son propre père ? Ils étaient ses amis… Mais une chose pareille pouvait briser leurs amitiés.

Il opta donc pour la vérité mais modifier :

-Il est revenu… Poursuit-il sans qu'aucune émotion se lise sur son beau visage et la voix blanche, en « mauvais esprits » il n'était plus lui-même… Il m'a attaqué et m'a maudit. Au moment où il allait me tuer mon arme c'est activer et… et je l'ais tuer. Il termina cette phrase comme s'il achevait un ennemi invisible, rien qu'avec les mots.

Hermione avait les mains sur la bouche, Harry et Ron était très pale puis les elfes le regardaient de leurs grands yeux avec compassion, semblait-il.

-Oh, Allen je suis vraiment désoler, dit la sorcière d'une voix tremblante.

-En quoi consiste cette malédiction ? Demanda Harry directement, sans se préoccuper des hoquets de ses deux amis de toujours, stupéfait par tant d'insensibilités.

Allen souris, aux yeux des deux sorciers le survivant devait bien leurs paraitres insensible, mais l'exorciste savait, probablement par expérience personnel, qu'il était parfois désagréable de voir les autres faire des têtes pareilles lorsqu'on leurs disait qu'un proche était mort.

-Elle me permet de voir les âmes qui ne se trouvent pas dans le corps d'origine, répondit-il.

-Les âmes ? Répétât Hermione soudains intéresser - Comment ça marche ?

Le blandinet soupira, il allait devoir leurs montrer son œil sous cet aspect répugnant…

Il ferma ses yeux faisant appel à la malédiction de Mana, et au moment même où les rouages autours de son œil se mettaient en place il entendit les personnes de la salle pousser un petit cri.

Il ouvrit les yeux, mais ce qu'il vit le figea sur place, il y avait Ron, Hermione et Harry le regardant curieusement, mais ce qui attira son regard fut la chose qui se trouvait rattaché au survivant.

Il avait vu les choses les plus terrifiante sur terre, les gens mourir, le sang former des lacs pourpres, les âmes les plus corrompues et horrible qui soit. Mais _ça, _cette chose dépassait de loin toutes âmes d'Akuma quel que soit son niveau. C'était indescriptible, une sorte de morceau de personne recroqueviller sur elle-même, la peau écailleuse ensanglantée, une sorte de mucus blanc dessus. La chose avait un visage digne des pires cauchemars : à la place des yeux deux trous d'où coulait un sang noir poisseux, un crane avec quelques touffe de cheveux couvert eux aussi de sang et sa bouche n'était juste qu'une ligne noir ou on pouvait apercevoir des crocs jaunâtres, sa langue ressemblait à une limace rosâtre et était parcourue de spasme.

Les sorciers furent surpris de voir soudains Allen s'effondrer sur le sol portant une main à sa bouche, et poussant un gémissement à fendre l'âme.

-Allen ! S'écria la brune en accourant, suivie des deux garçons qui se demandait ce qui avait bien pus mettre Allen dans un tel état.

Lorsque le maudit releva les yeux vers eux, Hermione poussa un cri : de son œil gauche coulait un torrent de sang, alors que du droit des larmes jaillissait. Il haletait fort, peinant à respirer. Alors que la sorcière lui relevait la tête ses yeux roulèrent avant qu'il ne s'évanouit dans le bras de son ami, la vue de la chose étant trop dur à supporter.

….

Allen était bien, une grande sensation de bienêtre envahissait ses sens. Il ne voulait pas bouger, mais une personne le secouait, il poussa un grognement se retournant pour chasser la personne qui troublait son sommeil.

-Réveillez-vous !

Le blandinet entendis la voix de Mme Pomfresh, lui dire de se réveiller. Attendez ? Mme Pomfresh ? Ça voulait dire qu'il était à l'infirmerie ?

Il repoussa les couvertures avant d'ouvrir les yeux, prenant conscience qu'il se trouvait dans un des lits de l'infirmerie.

Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Il avait activé son œil et après… Il eut un haut le cœur avant de se lever et se précipiter aux toilettes dans le coin de la salle, sous les yeux de l'infermière et Dumbledore qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

Lorsqu'il revint il les trouva devant son lit.

-Mr Walker j'ai à vous parler, déclara Dumbledore en congédiant l'infermière d'un mouvement de la main.

Allen s'assis toujours sous le choc, devant le vieil homme qui le regardait à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Dites-moi tout, ordonna-t-il.

Allen commença alors son récit de comment il avait été amené à montrer sa malédiction aux trois sorciers et la vue de la chose qui était rattacher à Harry.

-Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'était cette chose ? Demanda Allen en déglutissant.

-Malheureusement oui, répondit le directeur en soupirant, mais avant tout je dois vous demander de garder le silence si je vous raconte.

L'exorciste acquisa, curieux de savoir ce qu'était cette horreur.

-Premièrement je dois vous dire qu'avant de disparaitre Voldemort à lancer le sort de mort à Harry Potter. Et que ce sort c'est retourné sur lui.

Ça il le savait, ou voulait en venir Dumbledore ? Songea Allen en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais à ce moment… Poursuivi Dumbledore, il a laissez une part de son âme à Harry. Le fait de séparer son âme en plusieurs parties s'appelle crée un Horcrux. C'est une chose interdite, et répugnante. Voldemort l'a fait sept fois. Le plus possible.

-C'est… c'est horrible ! S'exclama Allen pale, lui pouvait comprendre mieux que tous combien l'âme était importante.

-Effectivement, dit le directeur, les horcrux permettes à la personne qui les a créé que si elle meure, elle est « réduite » et ne meure pas vraiment et à la possibilité de revenir.

-Ca veut dire que Voldemort peut revenir ? Et que si on veut s'en débarrasser il faut détruire ses Horcrux… Soit… _Tuer Harry ?!_

La réalisation de ce fait lui causa un choc, si Voldemort revenait, et on devait le tuer. Harry serait sacrifié.

- Nous n'y sommes pas encore, dit Dumbledore en se levant, bon j'espère que ton œil ira mieux.

Sur-ce il le quitta, le laissant seul avec ses penser et Mme Pomfresh qui était revenue et lui posait un bandage, qui devenait rouge, sur son œil.

…

Voilà pour le chapitre ^^ Le bal n'est pas pour le prochain dsl… Mais l'autre !


	15. Chapter 15

RaimaChan : Ravie de t'avoir fait rire ^^ J'ai un humour plutôt dépassé lol

3j4 : Voilà le prochain chap,

harakiri : Merci !

Arya39 : Une revenante ! He bien ton commentaire m'a vraiment surpris par sa longueur ! Il faut le dire, sinon je suis contente que les précédent chapitre t'on plut, mais dans celui-là aussi il n'aura pas trop d'action ^^.

Sophie : Ah ! Désoler alors ^^ Enfin pour l'instant tu es la seul à penser ça ^^

Layla : Bingo ! Tu as deviné pour le bal ^^ Sinon pour l'épée ben c'est pas si simple puis Allen sait ce que ça fait d'être transpercer par Crown Clown… Il ne veut surement pas faire du mal à Harry… (Ou du moins pas encore).

Chapitre 15

En cours de métamorphose Harry poussa un gémissement, venait-il bien d'entendre ? Un bal ? Et de plus les champions devaient l'ouvrir en dansant ?

Le survivant jeta un coup d'œil vers Allen pour savoir ce que celui-ci pensait, à son grand étonnement il ne semblait pas effrayer ou quoique ce soit, à vrai dire il semblait plutôt partager entre la joie et la frustration.

Le blandinet était plutôt agacer : la pleine lune était le jour du bal, et il devait bruler l'herbe ce soir-là… De plus il ne pouvait pas se défiler. Enfin, il partirait plus tôt, c'est tout… Pour la joie, sinon, c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais participé à ce genre d'événement, Mana lui avait montré comment danser, mais jamais il n'était allé à un bal… Sauf si on excluait celui de la congrégation ou Lavi avait voulu proposer à Lenelee une danse et que Komui était intervenu accompagné d'un Komulin près à tuer. Par la suite la salle de bal avait explosé.

-Je ne sais pas qui je vais inviter, gémit Ron en le sortant de ses pensées alors qu'ils sortaient du cours.

-Parle pour toi, dit Harry, moi j'ai à trouver une cavalière plus inaugure le bal…

-Et tu ne sais pas danser… Complétât Hermione.

Le survivant soupira, c'est vrai, ni lui ni Ron savaient danser. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au maudit avant de demander :

-Et toi tu comptes inviter qui ?

-Fleur, déclara immédiatement Allen, sans embarra.

-T'es malade ? S'exclama Ron les yeux écarquiller, cette fille ne se contentera pas du premier venu… Même si c'est toi !

-C'est vrai, dit le survivant en rigolant, t'es pas au courant mais Fleur et Allen s'entende super bien !

Le Weasley écarquilla les yeux, tandis qu'Hermione le regardait en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est alors qu'au coin d'un couloir ils croisèrent la velane, immédiatement Allen se précipita vers elle.

Honnêtement le blandinet n'avait jamais invité qui que ce soit quelque part, donc il prit pour exemple son maitre (même si ça le dégoutait), il plaqua un sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres et s'approcha de la jeune femme, il espérait juste qu'il ne ressemblait pas à un prédateur avec son œil jaune, puis lui attrapa la main avant qu'elle ne tourne à l'angle du couloir.

Fleur se retourna et souri en le voyant.

-Allen ! Bonjour ça ve ?

Elle se figea en voyant son sourire et rougit furieusement, les filles qui l'accompagnaient manquèrent de s'évanouir. Voyant que c'était le bon moment Allen se courba avant de demander en français :

-Mlle Delacourt, auriez-vous la bonté d'être ma cavalière pour le bal ?

Des murmures éclatèrent dans le couloir, la plupart avait compris ce que demandait l'exorciste, et était impatient de voir la réponse de Fleur.

-Bien sur mon très cher ami, déclara celle-ci en se prenant au jeu.

Les trois sorciers regardait la scène bouche bée, Allen avait sorti le grand jeu. Avait-il même conscience de l'effet qu'il faisait aux autres personnes ? Il était là un sourire presque aguicheur sur les lèvres, le regard brillant son œil jaune à la pupille verticale malicieux et l'argenter d'une incroyable douceur. Et après ce gars craignait qu'il soit rejeter à cause de son étrange apparence, il ressemblait plus à un ange déchu qu'à un monstre.

En attendant le Blandinet avait rejoint ses amis l'air ravi.

-Finalement c'était facile, dit-il son maitre lui aurait au moins servi à quelque chose.

-Tu… tu… Commença Ron les yeux ronds, tu l'as invité !

-Et ? Fit Allen en haussant un sourcil.

-Rien, répondit Hermione, sinon tu te souviens de la demande que tu m'avais faite ? Celle où tu voulais quelque chose qui te permettrait d'aller dans ton monde intérieur ?

Le blandinet hocha la tête, il voulait savoir ce qu'Hermione avait trouvé, même s'il avait l'herbe…

-He bien, il n'y a rien… Dit la brune l'air déçue. –Rien de rien, j'ai même été demandé à Mc Gonagall mais elle ne savait rien…

-C'est bon Hermione… J'ai trouvé…

Hermione releva brusquement la tête, alors que Ron et Harry à côté d'elle sursautaient.

-Qu… quoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle, ou a tu eus une pareille information ?

-Les centaures, dit Harry en prenant soudains la parole.

Cette fois se fut au tour d'Allen de se retourner rapidement vers le survivant.

-Tu m'as suivi ! S'écria-t-il avec colère.

-Oui, répondit Harry sans la moindre peur face au regard meurtrier de son ami, il fallait dire qu'avec le professeur Rogue il s'y était habitué…

-Qu'a tu entendu ?

-Tout, de la mort de ton Kanda à la prophétie bizarre.

Le blandinet poussa un grondement digne d'un fauve, alors qu'Hermione et Ron le regardait les yeux écarquiller : Harry avait-il bien dit que Kanda était mort ?

-Tu as dit que Kanda est mort ?! S'écria Hermione choquer, tu parlais pourtant de lui au présent !

-Et ce n'est pas le pire, dit Harry en regardant le blandinet droit dans les yeux : Il parlait d'une guerre, d'une prophétie… -Tu compte nous cacher encore combien de chose ? Tu vas vraiment croire qu'on est assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre que certaine chose ne vont pas avec toi !

Le survivant était énervé, Allen ne donnait jamais de réponse. Les sorciers ne savaient rien de lui alors que lui, au contraire, semblait tout savoir d'eux ! La rage qu'il accumulait éclatait ici, puis c'était sans parlez des excuses boiteuse qu'il donnait : la fois ou son œil avait saigné, ils avaient eu beau lui demander ce qu'il c'était passer l'exorciste avait évité leurs regard et avait prétendu que sa malédiction avait mal réagit à la magie de l'école !

-Dé… désoler, déclara soudains Allen la tête baissé, mais je ne peux rien vous dire…

Puis à leurs grandes surprise le blandinet leurs fit un sourire éclatant avant de faire volteface et de partir à l'opposer.

….

La semaine qui suivit les sorciers ne virent pas beaucoup l'exorciste. Certes ils se croisaient et parlait avec eux, mais il semblait les éviter.

Il fallait le dire, Allen se sentait coupable de devoir leurs cacher des choses pareilles mais ils ne devaient pas savoir la vérité, elle pourrait peut-être les mettre en danger, ou pire les tuer.

Ce soir il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, une nouvelle fois, il sorti de son lit et vérifia qu'Harry dormait pour se décider enfin à sortir.

Il se dirigea d'abord vers la foret, mais finalement les bord argenté du lac lui parurent plus accueillant que la sombre foret qui se profilait devant lui. Il fit demi-tour et marcha lentement en direction de la grande étendue d'eau. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'une personne se tenait debout devant le lac, il plissa les yeux dans l'espoir de voir le visage de la personne, et quel ne fut pas sa surprise en reconnaissant Drago Malefoy, l'irascible Serpentard.

Il était assis sur le bord, les petites vagues lui léchant presque les pieds. Sa tête était lever vers l'horizon, dans un sens ça faisait clicher, pensa Allen amusé. Le blandinet commença à s'approcher furtivement du Serpentard, sans un bruit, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-Alors que fait tu ici ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Drago se retourna brusquement la baguette pointer sur le blandinet qui du bondir en arrière pour éviter le sort qui fusa.

-Woah ! S'exclama Allen impressionner, jolis reflexes !

Le blond se calma immédiatement, lorsqu'il vit à qui il avait affaire, puis il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'étendue d'eau.

-Je te retourne la question, grogna Malefoy après un moment.

-Je ne trouvait pas le sommeil, alors je voulais d'abord aller dans la foret interdite et …

-Dans la foret interdite ? S'écria le blond en le coupant, tu es fou ! Il y a plein de créatures dangereuses !

-Je sais, répondit l'exorciste quelque peu étonné par l'éclat soudain du Serpentard. –J'y suis allé, les centaures ne sont pas très accueillant… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Drago le regarda les yeux écarquiller, pour lui rencontrer un centaure sur son propre territoire devait signifier la mort, alors que quelqu'un lui disent ça sans être un fantôme ne devait pas lui sembler normal.

-Comment ? Murmura-t-il stupéfait. –Ca veut dire que tu es mort ?

-Mais ! Non ! Dit Allen précipitamment, tu le vois bien, je ne suis pas transparent ! J'ai juste discuté et me suis excuser, puis ils se sont calmer.

Encore un gros mensonge. S'il n'avait pas eu Crown Clown il se serait probablement au moment même une brochette ambulante… On ne plaisantait pas avec les centaures.

Drago lui jeta un regard septique, ne semblant pas vraiment le croire.

-Alors tu réponds à ma question ? Demanda une nouvelle fois le blandinet dans l'espoir de briser le silence qui venait de s'installer.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et j'ai décidé d'aller faire un tour, ça te va ? Répondit le Serpentard en détournant les yeux.

L'exorciste fronça les sourcils, il mentait, et mal. La façon dont il avait détourné les yeux et les mouvements de son corps, pas d'erreur possible, même un enfant l'aurait deviné.

-Menteur, le railla Allen, un sourire moqueur sur le visage, tu n'arrivais peut-être pas à dormir mais il y a quelque chose d'autre, j'ai faut ?

-J'ai fait un cauchemar ! Lâcha Drago, voilà tes content ? Tu peux partir ?

Le blandinet fut surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le sorcier lui dise ça aussi rapidement, mais il faisait des cauchemars ? Etrange…

-Je ne m'imaginais pas quelqu'un comme toi pouvoir faire des cauchemars…

-Tu ne sais rien de moi ! S'emporta le blond de plus en plus énerver. Apres tout il voulait juste être tranquille sur la rive du lac, pas être déranger par un mec qui se lavait avec ce produit de moldu… Euh… De l'eau de javel !

-Et toi non plus, répondit calmement l'exorciste, tu ne sais rien de moi. –Mais je peux t'assurer que le roi des mauvais rêves c'est moi, j'en fais tellement que j'ai arrêté de les compter. Mais il y a une chose que je peux te dire c'est de bien manger avant de dormir, ça aide tu sais.

Le vert et argent lui jeta de nouveau un regard surpris, mais il ne dit rien. Cela en étonna Allen, il le prenait pour une personne qui voulait avoir tout le temps le dernier mot, mais finalement le Serpentard pouvait se taire. C'était surprenant dans un sens qu'ils puissent discuter ainsi, sans même se sauter à la gorge, comme des amis.

D'ailleurs Drago dû lire dans ses pensées car il se leva et s'épousseta, avant de prendre une expression qui se voulait supérieure, et qui fit bien rire intérieurement le blandinet, et déclarer :

-Ne crois pas qu'on est amis, tu restes un Griffondor et un ami de Potter ! Je viens ici tous les soirs presque, alors trouve toi un autre coin. Celui-ci c'est le miens !

Puis sans attendre de réponse il partit, la tête haute, vers le château. Dès que le sorcier fut assez loin Allen éclata de rire, il était trop fier, et c'était cette fierté qui faisait rire Allen. Mais dans un autre sens cela l'inquiétait, son orgueil l'empêchait de demander de l'aide… Bizarrement cela lui rappelait Harry. En ce moment même le blond semblait mal en point, et ne voulait rien dire. Enfin celui-ci avait dit qu'il venait quasiment tous les soirs ici… Pourquoi ne pas lui rendre quelques visites ? Sa compagnie n'était pas déplaisante…

A son tour l'exorciste se leva, avant de se retourner… Pour tomber nez à nez avec Karkaroff, le directeur de Durmstrang, qui ne semblait pas heureux.

Avant même qu'Allen ait pu se reprocher ou se demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué. L'homme l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise avant de lui demander à quelque centimètre de son visage, son haleine sur le visage du blandinet qui grimaça :

- Que fais-tu ici ? Tu espionne notre champion, dans l'espoir de pouvoir deviner l'énigme de l'œuf ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Dit l'exorciste surpris, c'était donc sa que croyait Karkaroff ? La poigne sur son col se resserra, il étouffait, d'un coup brusque il s'écarta du directeur, le forçant à lâcher sa chemise.

-Va-t'en, dit celui-ci d'un ton menaçant, il fit volte-face pour partir, mais alors qu'Allen se croyait sorti d'affaire il grogna un : -« Salopris de monstre » avant de réellement partir.

Le blandinet resta quelque seconde sans voix : Cela faisait quelque temps qu'on ne lui avait pas dit ça. Même s'il y avait été habitué c'était douloureux. Il sera sa main à son cœur, puis fit demi-tour en direction des dortoirs. Ses membres lui semblant aussi lourd que du plon.

…..

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se leva il s'aperçu de la grande agitation qui régnait au château : C'était ce soir que ce tenait le bal de noël.

-Alors vous avez invité quelqu'un ? Demanda Allen, alors qu'ils mangeaient leur petit déjeuner.

-Moi j'y vais avec Ginny, la sœur de Ron, déclara fièrement Neville Londubas qui mangeait avec eux.

-Moi avec Parvati, dit Harry avec ce qui semblait être du soulagement.

-Sa sœur, Padma, poursuivi Ron une tranche de saucisse dans la bouche, c'est Harry qui m'a arrangé le coup.

-Avec Parvati ? S'exclama le blandinet surpris à l'adresse du survivant, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voulais inviter Cho ? La fille chinoise de Serdaigle ?

Le brun sembla se renfrogner, alors que Fred et George, assis quelque mètre plus loin, pouffaient.

-Cédric l'a invité avant moi, marmonna-t-il.

-Pas de chance, compati l'exorcise en souriant, puis en se tournant vers la seule personne qui n'avait pas parlé : -Et toi Hermione ?

-C'est un secret, répondit la sorcière.

-Pffff, tu parles, râla Ron qui se prit ensuite un bon coup de la part d'une Hermione légèrement offenser.

Ils furent interrompus par Fred et George qui s'incrustèrent.

-Et toi ? Demandèrent-ils en cœur à Allen.

-Fleur.

Neville resta bouche bée alors que les jumeaux échangeaient un sourire entendu.

-Merci, dirent-ils, grâce à toi on à gagner notre pari avec Lee.

Puis ils repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venu. Les sorciers ne voyant que faire se levèrent à leurs tour puis avec Allen partirent vaquer à leur occupation. Soit les cours de la journée que personne n'écouterait.

En fin d'après-midi les élèves se rassemblèrent dans leurs dortoirs pour se préparer, Allen quand t'a lui n'avait pas de vêtement à ce mettre, mais il semblait que ses vêtement habituelle convienne, des vêtements anciens du XIXème siècle, comme lui avait dit Ron la première fois qu'il l'avait vu Allen sans l'uniforme de l'école.

Il enfila un chemise blanche qu'il coinça dans un pantalon noir avec des chaussures vernies puis il enfila une veste noire qui faisait très « officiel » et sorti de la salle bain… Pour manquer de s'étouffer en voyant Ron, qui lui envoya immédiatement un regard meurtrier.

Effectivement. Le sorcier portait une sorte de robe comme l'uniforme de Poudlard, mais mauve cramoisie et avec de la dentelle.

-Ne rigole pas, gronda-t-il.

Harry quand-t-à lui s'en sortait mieux, une robe de sorcier banale mais verte bouteille.

Le survivant tourna son regard vers le blandinet, il fut bien surpris : les habits que portait l'exorciste semblaient sorti tout droit d'une autre époque, et lui allait parfaitement, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Ron semblait encore plus énerver. En plus que les vêtements soient beaux, même s'il ne semblait pas être de première qualité, il lui allait très bien.

-Bon, dit-il en se relevant après avoir fait son lacet, et si on y allait ?

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête, Allen solennellement comme s'il partait à la guerre et le rouquin l'air contrarier, il fallait le comprendre : une robe de bal pareille…

De son coter l'exorciste réfléchissait à quel heure il devait rentrer pour bruler l'herbe. Il était décidé : Ce soir il aurait ses réponses !

….

Dans le prochain chapitre des réponses… Et le bal !


End file.
